Undeniable Lust
by Nightmistress41
Summary: When Naruto gets pulled into the mafia world because of just one fated meeting with Sasuke, can he cut all ties with Sasuke to ensure the safety of his life? Or will the insatiable lust he feels for him drag them both into the pits of no return? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Warning:** This fiction includes yaoi, that is, boy on boy action. If you don't like then don't read! I am not the one taking your eyes and gluing it to the story so if you are going to complain, frog off….lol

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, I would have had Sasuke and Naruto humping like hot bunnies all night long yeah! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Undeniable Lust<strong>

Prologue

It was a dark cold night. Hardly anything stirred. However within a prominent office painted in shadows, a brewing conflict was about to take flight.

"Sir, they have infiltrated our office in Kyushu. They are demanding five million yen in cash and for us to stop all activity," the tall menacing head bodyguard reported to the back of the chair belonging to his boss.

"Hn, what are the casualties?" a calm velvety baritone sounded in the room, commanding authority.

"Five of our men are dead. The rest are held captive at the office including some women and children who had come in to pay off some of their debt," the other ten and equally dangerous bodyguards shifted restlessly as their head spoke. They were more than ready to take action.

"Who was it again that has taken our Kyushu office hostage?" the boss finally swirled around in his chair, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sir, they call themselves Tornado. They are a yakuza group that has just formed recently and has been quite active. They attacked 'our' Korean and Chinese alliance four months ago and since then had become quiet. Master Shioon and Master Li did not call for an all out punishment on them because what they had stolen were only minor to them. Besides, how would it look if the Korean and Chinese mafia started taking arms and running around in the streets of Japan trying to find a third rate group?"

The boss grunted in agreement.

"I suppose they took that as a free pass to do whatever they wanted including to attack us," the head bodyguard named Jurou ended.

"That's where they are wrong. It was not our business when the Korean and Chinese mafia got attacked. I have long been telling the old man to put an end to that useless alliance. Well, whatever. All I know is that this Tornado is going to regret raising their fangs against us. I will wipe them out of existence," the boss, Sasuke Uchiha, stood gracing the room with a deadly smirk.

An involuntary shudder passed through the room.

"Should I contact the chief and inform him of this incident?" Jurou inquired as he watched his boss roll his powerful shoulders.

"No need to bother the old man of something so trivial. I personally will take care of this problem before the night is over. Get me thirty of my best men including the ones in this room. Also do a search on all the bases this Tornado have. Ten of you will come with me to Kyushu and the other twenty will sub-divide and destroy all the bases and do a clean wipe," Sasuke reached under his desk for his shoulder holster.

"It's best to crush cockroaches before they breed and take over the entire place. That includes all these cockroaches' families," Sasuke's deadly handsome face held only ice with a slight touch of disgust. There was going to be a blood bath tonight. He looked out the window at the full moon as he secured his trusty Glock G17 at his right holster at his shoulders and a custom-made Woodsman model that he fondly called Exterminator at his left.

It was time to do his business transaction. He whipped around, his dark clothes fluttering elegantly around him. He headed for the door with his bodyguards in black not far behind.

* * *

><p>Whhhhoooo! That was the first entry. I hope you guys find it interesting. Hey, if it holds promise plz review! Teehee :3<p> 


	2. The Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** It's a shame but I do not own anything belonging to Naruto and its contents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sun's cheerful rays peeped through pregnant white clouds creating a warm, bright morning. A cool breeze gently blew from the north, rustling dry leaves lingering on the ground and those still perched on trees. They, the leaves, were gloriously painted in colours of red and yellow and contributed immensely to the autumn atmosphere. Ah, what peace….

Yeah right. "I am going to be late! The last thing I need is that devil of a boss to catch me being late for work!" Naruto shouted while increasing his speed as he ran to the Sakai Train Station clutching tightly to his leather briefcase and coat. He cared not for the innocent people he bounced into and trampled on as he got out his train pass. He had to get to work on time and that was all that mattered. Well, so much for that peace.

Thirty minutes later found Naruto catching his breath in front of his boss's office with his suit askew. But hey, at least he was on time. Anybody would know better than to come late to work while working for Asa Pharmaceuticals Corporation; much less if you were working as the boss's personal secretary. Hurriedly, Naruto fixed his clothes and knocked briefly on the mahogany door sporting a golden plate stating 'Kakashi Hatake- A.P.C's CEO'. After a deep 'come in', Naruto entered the office cautiously. The other thing that was worrisome was his boss's bastardly ways. It was as if messing with him was his own personal stress reliever. If you asked Naruto, he would tell you that he thought that Kakashi had more than enough stress relievers, if you know what he meant.

The office was darkened due to the deep sea blue drapes being drawn. A single dull lamp stood on the large oak desk at the centre of the room. Behind the desk sat the devil, Kakashi Hatake, with an air of majesty and an arrogant smirk. Well he couldn't see his lips due to it being covered by a fashionable dark scarf but knowing Kakashi for four years, the young man knew when he was being a butt. His boss also wore on an eye patch on his right eye. Weird, but he was the boss not him.

Honestly, the guy was handsome, striking, dashing, whatever one wanted to call him. With his smoky gray eyes that matched the colour of his hair, and his mysterious aura, he had girls at his beck and call. But Naruto knew his damning personality, a cynical man with too much of a sense of humour. It was really a misfortune that he had to work under this man.

"You do know that you're a few seconds late, right?" the baritone voice echoed throughout the office with a pinch of amusement in it.

"Yeah, but I entered the company on time so you can't fire me, Kakashi," irritation laced Naruto's voice as he briskly walked to the drapes and roughly pulled them open. Bright light flooded into the office and as Naruto suspected, Kakashi groaned and shielded his eyes. He grinned in silent pleasure. Of course, Kakashi had too much of a fun night last night.

"Well, well, someone just doesn't learn. What did I tell you about drinking and partying on a Sunday night? You damn well know you have work early on a Monday morning. What can I say, Kakashi, you just can't teach a dog new tricks," he lectured, sounding more like a mother than a secretary. This familiar relationship between boss and employee was formed from their four years together and their cordial compatibility. Of course, Naruto could not be this familiar in front of his superiors.

"Whatever. Suck it up because at 9:30a.m, you have an important meeting with the branch members in Kyoto to discuss the new products being created and the sales for the past month. Unfortunately, you cannot skip this meeting and I cannot go in your stead because believe it or not, I have work to do. I have already prepared the materials for the presentation so all that's left is you," Naruto frowned.

With a sigh, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a bottle of water and painkillers. He gave them to Kakashi. How could he allow his boss to go to present data with a hangover (as much as he deserved it)? Kakashi took them gratefully. Naruto was too nice for his own good. He stepped back outside of Kakashi's office and placed his things in his own office located in front of his boss's. After a few minutes of taking calls and rearranging Kakashi's schedule, he went to find the devil. To his relief he was back in tip top shape.

"Okay, the car is now here to escort you to the meeting. Don't mess up just because I'm not there," he grinned.

"Oh please, you think too much of yourself. I will not be returning to the office for the day so feel free to leave at the end of normal work hours," Kakashi ruffled the tanned young man's blonde hair affectionately before he began to work to the elevator. Before Naruto could insist on walking him out, he called over his shoulders, "And try to get laid once in a while, would you?"

Naruto began to sputter indigently. Many of the other workers turned to look at Naruto in amusement. Yep, Kakashi was an ass.

Turning around, Naruto re-entered his office and closed his door. Well he might as well just forget about his stupid boss and his sex life cracks. Contrary to popular belief, he had a healthy sex life. It was just that he did not broadcast it worldwide. It was a private matter after all. He was a good looking guy so girls often came around. Some nights he had it rough; some, he liked it wild. Well if he thought about it, it was the same thing. Ah, since he was leaving early today, maybe he could pick up a girl from the corner and maybe a box of condoms. Hey, safety always came first.

But for now, he focused his mind and began to finish his day's paper work.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he entered his penthouse at the break of dawn. Even he had to admit that it was a little too big for just him but he was not inclined to search for a new one. Silently, he shed his heavy coat and left it on the ground. Disgust curled on his lips as he stared at the slight blood that dripped from it. Without further a due, he shed the rest of his clothes but not before carefully putting down his shoulder holster with his two guns in it. Just then, the maid walked in. She took one look at him, squeaked, and then turned to walk back out.<p>

Sasuke, too irritated to play games, stated in a cold voice, "Where the fuck are you going? Bring your ass back here and do your goddamn job." He was by no means abashed by his naked appearance.

Fear shone on the unnamed maid's face. She knew exactly what a dangerous man Uchiha was and was in no hurry to get on his wrong side. But she could not help but blush and avert her eyes from the porcelain and well sculpted body that stood before her. What she would have given to get a piece of that hot ass but she knew her boundaries. Taking out gloves, she quickly put them on then proceeded to pick up the dirty clothes that lay on the floor. After she put them in a basket, she cleaned the floor with bleach thoroughly.

By the time she was done, she realized that Uchiha had long gone to take his bath. A little saddened, she took the clothes and left.

In the shower, Sasuke had the water at its hottest. He wanted to wash away his fatigue and muscle aches. He had spent the entire night fighting and wiping his office at Kyushu clean of the germs and parasites called Tornado. When he arrived at Kyushu, the guys had the gall to give him a warm welcome as if he was the man to comply with their wishes of surrendering and giving them five million yen. Well, they had another thing coming.

Sasuke wasted no time in pulling out his Glock G17 and shooting the so-called leader in the head. Well, that obviously gave them the message that they were not cooperating with them. A shootout commenced and it showed how much of amateurs these 'Tornado chips' were. Most of their shots were off-target and the few that were on were expertly dodge by his men and him. It was a sad show that ended only thirty minutes after it began. No man was spared.

After the disappointing performance, Sasuke called to find out the progress his other twenty had made in finding the pathetic gang's other hideouts. Three were already found and annihilated. They were then heading to the fourth and last one in Himeji. It was a damn long drove from Kyushu but a next long drive wasn't going to cost him much more. He ordered them to be on stand-by until he had arrived.

He reached Himeji in two hours flat, driving at top speed. He met with the group at the back of the hideout. It was only five of them since the group of twenty had divided into four groups to tackle the other bases. He only took Jurou with him and left the rest of the bodyguards in the cars. He could damn well protect himself. When they had finally burst into the hideout, there were only about fifteen men. The others were obviously informed of the attack and escaped. Damn! In his fury, he did not bother to use his guns but instead, he took out his six-inch knife and began slicing those that came running toward him. One persistent one got him irritated enough to hold him in a headlock and slowly slit his throat. It satisfied him when he heard the poor bastard gurgled and choked on his own blood before kicking the bucket.

That was how all the blood found its way on him. However, what disturbed him as he searched around the hideout for any clues as to where the survivors had escaped was the letter he found. It said,

_I am certain that it is you who are reading this, Uchiha. You have done a great job in attacking the Tornados. Well, I did warn them that they were doing something stupid when they challenged you like that. But you know youths; they think they are invincible until you knock them off their high horse. But then again, if they did not do that, I would not have gotten to see you perform at your best. Oh, your swift and agile movements as you ended many lives just brought shivers down my spine. As a reward for entertaining me I would tell you something good. You see the gang Tornados? They were just the beginning. They were the lowest in the organization that was formed recently with the sole purpose of taking you down. That's right; this was just the start of a big plan to take you and your group down. So be on the lookout for more attacks from us. Right now, we are nameless but you should not take us lightly. Well, I should not even be telling you this but, I thought I would help you out before you fall into the big pit of despair. _

_Until we meet,_

_Your admirer._

He frowned as the jets of water washed away the soap on his body. As sick as the person who wrote the letter sounded, this was a serious matter. Of course, he did not tell his men of his findings as they returned to Kyoto. He was going to do his own research and diggings before he brought this matter to the old man. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the water trickling down his spine. It felt great. These guys obviously did not know who they were dealing with. His organization owned almost 65% of Japan. They would crush all those who stood in their way. Their influence also extended to Europe and the United States.

Yet, whoever this organization was, it was not to be taken lightly. Tomorrow he would visit his informant, Hatake and get so more info. He better not be busy.

But in his chest, he could not control the excitement, anticipation that steadily built until it echoed in his eyes as he opened it. His face was still a cold mask however his eyes were a smouldering dark gray. He was born for danger, lived for danger. The past few days had been damn boring. This new organization better be as entertaining as they were making themselves out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if this was a good first chapter…..Give me some reviews plz! What do I need to improve? Am I heading in the right direction? Do you likey ? O.O lol <strong>

**Surprise me…teehee xD**


	3. Violent Much?

**Disclaimer:** I did not make any of Naruto's characters so how can I possible own it. Steups.

**Well I wanna say thank you to KyouyaxCloud, sugardash and Anema-chan for being my first reviewers. I hope you guys like this chapter and I also hope that I continue to live up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Last night was a horror. This was how it had happened:

_Naruto, as he had planned to do after leaving work, strode around until he spotted a tall brunette hottie. She was standing by a small fountain busy texting away on her phone. She had on a tight denim mini-skirt, a fitted '2 Gud 4 U' t-shirt covered by a high-collared jacket and stylish boots. She wore her curly hair down to cover her slender neck. Naruto could not help but just stand and admire his target. After fifteen minutes of useless ogling like a virgin, he approached the female with a confident, almost arrogant smirk. He had messed up his blond locks, undid his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to reveal more sun-kissed skin. His sparkling ocean blue eyes only added to the addictive vibes he intentionally wanted to emit. Most women stopped to check out the drop dead sexy man that practically prowled toward the fountain and began to have wild fantasies involving him in the centre. They thought he was gorgeous but he __**knew **__it. _

_The brunette who had long since sensed the change in her surroundings looked up and spotted Naruto almost immediately. She definitely could not have rejected the man that was so obviously coming unto her. That was why after a few minutes of Naruto 'chatting' her up, she was ready to go with him anywhere. To her, it was no matter that she was just then waiting for her boyfriend to arrive to go on a date. The guy was twenty times better looking than her boyfriend. Plus, how would he find out? Well that was what her hormonal mind was saying anyway. _

_Normally, he would have headed to his three bedroom apartment in Sakai for the night with his intended one-night stand. However, his instinct told him to go to a love hotel only a few blocks from where he was. It did not take long for him to book a room of the lady's choice and settle in for the night. He did not bother to learn of the young woman's name as to him, it was useless since they would never meet again. Surprisingly, the girl showed no hesitation as they got on to 'business'. She flirted and declined when he insisted on warming up to the new atmosphere with a glass of wine. Huh, well he might have taken up someone who was a little too accustomed to this. Lucky thing he had picked up that box of condoms from the nearby convenient store. Yep, it was better to be cautious than sorry._

_In the middle of foreplay, with Naruto fondling the young woman's breasts and lightly kissing her neck, a loud banging ensued from the door. Both of their clothes were off, the girl was damn wet and moaning and Naruto was plenty aroused. So you could understand how he felt when the banging continued insistently. He became irrationally angry that he could not ignore it like he wanted to and with a growl and a loud 'fuck', Naruto stormed to the door and ripped it open with a rude 'what?' You just don't disturb a man when he was in his mood. What he did not expect was for the stranger, a huge strapping man, to roughly push past him and enter the room. He heard a surprised squeak from the brunette on the bed and the man began shouting expletives at her. Apparently, they knew each other. Wisely, Naruto gave them the time they needed to work out whatever this problem was. From the frantic excuses and cries, it did not take long for him to figure out that the brunette was in some sort of relationship with that hulk of a dude. Wow and how did he find her in such a short space of time? Hey, desperate much? Naruto silently laughed. Yeah, his night of fun had been ruined but what could he do? He could not possibly go and tell the dude, 'Hey, we were kind of in the middle of something. Can you just go and take a walk in the park for half an hour and then come back?' That was just plain rude. So, having gone limp already and deeming this a waste of his time and money, he decided to just take his things and leave. They could figure out their problems without a witness around. Even if he was the cause of their problems, he was not the one that stuck a gun to her head and forced her to come have sex with him. It was when he heard a resounding slap in the bedroom, he knew that whether he liked it or not, he had to intervene._

_He sauntered toward the man, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Yeah, the lady looked for her trouble but there was something wrong with a big hulking dude slapping a woman three times smaller than him. Too surprised to dodge, Naruto received a right hooker on the left side of his jaw. He stumbled back more from the shock than from the power of the punch and he glared at the man who looked back at him with slight disgust. Whoops, Naruto realized he was still naked. Ah geez, he tended to forget little facts like that since he was always so comfortable in his birthday suit. Hey, his body was in tip top shape, slender but muscled and rippled in just the right places. There was nothing to be ashamed of and so, there was nothing he had to hide. But the stinging pain from his jaw made him forget all about that and he angrily focused on the dude he rightly deemed as 'Hulk'. Rational thoughts flew out of his mind when he lunged at Hulk with rage. Normally, he kept his anger in check because he knew he got a little too violent otherwise. But that night, the deprivation of his sex coupled with the purple bruise he was sure to have by the next day, he just could not hold himself back. He punched 'Hulk' in his noise and felt mute satisfaction when he heard the cartilage break. The dude grunted in pain and fell to his knees. And with power 'Hulk' did not expect from the lithe man, he kicked him upside the head. The robust man fell to the floor; a loud echoing roar in his head signaled the pain he was feeling. _

_So wound up Naruto was, even when the guy fell to the ground, he did not stop there. He delivered three powerful kicks to his ribs that had the man sputtering pleas for him to stop. In disgust, he grabbed a handful of the man's hair and asked him what he meant. 'Hulk' wanted to play rough before and now when it was his turn he wanted to stop? Shit him! He slammed his head into the floor and gave him the beating of his life. It was only when the brunette began crying and shielding the wounded man from Naruto did he stop. Silently, he put back on his clothes and retrieved his things. Before he left, he shot the girl who was cradling the unconscious man with a disgusted look. She recoiled at the severe gaze and glanced down in guilt. She didn't even look up when she heard the door slam shut. All in all, this was her fault._

_Naruto, already at inner peace with himself, called a cab to come pick him up. The last train out of Osaka was already gone. Damn, if Kakashi found out about the fight tonight, there would be hell to pay. Kakashi knew about Naruto's violent tendencies but still allowed him to work for him with the promise that he would avoid all fights and sticky situations. But he wasn't always that lucky. It was as if he was a magnet for trouble. He sighed; he really needed to get a stress reliever pastime like smoking. In his mind, he made a mental note not to go after pretty women after this night. They most likely would already be involved with someone and to prevent the same incident that occurred a few minutes earlier, they would have to be avoided like the plague. It was a shame though, was what he thought. He only hoped that 'Hulk' would not hold any grudge against him and hunt him down with a few of his buddies for a little revenge. Not that he could not defend himself, but it would be too troublesome to fix the mess it would cause later. It was a lucky thing that he did not bring the girl home in Sakai. That would have been a recipe for an eminent disaster. He looked toward the starless sky and thought, if only life could be as simple yet beautiful as you. _

_Fifteen minutes later, the cab drove up and Naruto hopped in. Oh how much the phrase, 'Home Sweet Home' sounded so fantastic at the moment._

* * *

><p><em>XOXO XOXO<br>_

* * *

><p>Now, in his office, he was nursing a terrible headache and was quite cranky. Apparently, the hit on the jaw did do more damage than he had expected. To make matters worse, he left the bottle of painkillers in Kakashi's office yesterday. When he had asked his boss where they were, he put on the most innocent face and said that he did not know what the man was talking about. Naruto knew damn well that Kakashi had it hidden somewhere. However, if he insisted on getting the bottle back, Kakashi would know that something was up. He was a sharp man after all. He did not want the silver-haired man to find out that he was in a fight the previous night or worse, he did not want him to think that he was trying to ease a headache of a 'hangover received from a party that went too wild'. That would seem a little hypocritical of him. So instead, he slunk back to his office in a foul mood after reading to Kakashi his day's schedule.<p>

Wondering how no one noticed the blue black bruise on his face? Ah, make up was such a wonderful thing. No, it's not what you think. Naruto did not keep a stash of make up at home for 'vague' purposes. He simply stopped by a convenience store early that morning and bought some powder that was his skin tone. Not even the cashier watched him funny when he noticed the blue-black swollen jaw. In fact, he called one of his female co-workers to help the blonde apply it to his face and was he ever grateful. Granted, his jaw did look deformed and swollen but he could always convince Kakashi that it was allergies.

After a few hours of torture at his desk of trying to concentrate on his paper work, he gave up and went to take a walk. It was lunch break anyway. When he passed a convenient store, an idea popped into his head. Why didn't he just buy some more painkillers? Then he chuckled to himself. Sometimes, he really did act like a blonde. Convenient stores were really a life saver. They had every thing from medicine to pantyhose to fishing nets. And there was one every few blocks. Whoa, now he sounded like he was advertising as he happily popped to painkillers he had just bought into his mouth, swallowing them dry. It was nearly the end of his break so he headed back to the company.

He was not thirty minutes into his work when the ding of the elevator distracted him. He did not understand why the walls of his office were so paper thin that he could have practically heard a pin drop. Kakashi, with his soundproof walls, said it was so that he could monitor whatever went on outside the office with his other employees in place of him. But he thought that Kakashi did it to personally annoy him. Normally, he would have ignored the sounds from outside his glass door which directly faced the elevators but today, he looked up as the elevator doors opened. Out stepped a man in a silk dark blue shirt with the top three buttons undone, an Armani slacks that fitted snugly on his hips and a heavy leather coat thrown over everything. On his feet was a pair of shiny designer shoes that complimented his outfit. A bulky Calvin Klein watch sat on his left wrist above a pair of black leather gloved hands that were casually shoved in his pants pockets. Immediately, the man commanded the attention of the entire room. All workers had ceased working and were staring at the much-too-handsome man. An air of arrogance and authority wove around him. Behind him stepped a man in a grey tux with dark sunglasses on. He also had a pair of leather gloves. Naruto shook himself and briskly stood up. He knew a mafia person when he saw one. The guy in the gray tux remained by the elevator door while the more intimidating one gracefully strolled towards Naruto's office.

It was not the first time that a dangerous mafia person had come to Asa Pharmaceuticals Corporation. However, the others where loud, obnoxious and like a ticking time bomb. They shouted and threatened and Naruto called the police to take care of them instantly. Easy and simple. This one, on the other hand, was silent and calm; his cold face represented calculative intelligence that was ready to act if a situation took a wrong turn. This man was more than dangerous. Naruto's eyes narrowed, doing his own calculations of how much of a chance he had if this situation turned sour but was interrupted when the man knocked once on his door then entered. The attractive man barely glanced at him before proceeding to Hatake's office. Naruto knew he had to act.

Quickly, he dashed in front of his man's path. He paid no attention to the irritation that flashed across the good-looking man's face as he spoke, "Sir, do you have an appointment with Mr. Hatake?" The blonde already knew the answer since he was the one who made Kakashi's schedules. But he gave the man a chance to speak.

All he got in response was a "hn".

It was Naruto's turn to become irritated, "Then sir, due to company policy, you cannot see Mr. Hatake now. If you wish, you could set up an appointment to see Mr. Hatake tomorrow."

It surprised Naruto when the guy just glanced at him below his haughty nose then roughly shoved him to the side with a strength even he did not expect. At seemed that lately, he was getting a lot of shoves. The stranger continued to walk towards Kakashi's office. A low murmur had risen outside the office. The cerulean-eyed man followed after the man and grabbed his shoulders. With an agility that surprised him yet again, the man twisted out of Naruto's grip and targeted a punch at his abdomen. It was the stranger's turn to be surprised when Naruto expertly dodged the punch and came in for one of his own. His mild surprise turned into scorn and he quickly swiped Naruto's legs from beneath him and before he could hit the ground, the stranger delivered a blow to Naruto's already damaged face with more strength behind it than he should have exerted.

The stranger coldly viewed the employee's unconscious form with slight pity. If he had been anyone else, he was certain that the blonde could have over powered him easily. But today was the guy's unlucky day. He had to admit, though, the blonde was quite attractive, a little over average. It was too bad that his hit would ruin the face, well, ruin it more. With his trained eyes, he had noticed the bruise on the tan skin that was covered in make-up. With a tiny start, he realized that he felt a tiny bit of interest for the guy that lay as if he was asleep. He quickly squashed the notion because he simply was too much of a busy man to indulge in such time-wasting activities like satisfying idiotic curiosities. He glanced outside the office as the other employees observed in terror. He sighed, Hatake was going to pay

Without much effort, he lifted the unconscious dobe over his shoulders and walked to Hatake's door. He didn't knock as he entered.

"Naruto, what did I tell you abou-," Kakashi paused when he saw who it really was. His slightly playful demeanor transformed into a serious façade. A frown marred his features when he took notice of his unconscious secretary over the man's shoulders.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" Kakashi briskly walked toward Sasuke and lifted Naruto off his shoulders. He winced slightly when he saw the prominent purple blue and black bruise that now took over the left side of Naruto's face. Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

All the dark haired man did was moving his shoulders slightly in his form of a shrug. "He was in the way," was all that was said.

"He was just doing his job. He did not know about you having the privilege to come in at any time you want. But that does not give you the justification to literally knock his senses out. I expect you to take care of the mess you made." Kakashi looked pointedly at Naruto. Sasuke frowned but said nothing at the stern look he received. The gray-haired man sighed then gently rested Naruto flatly on the ground. "I assume you came to do business." When he received a nod he continued, "Wait a moment as I go and settle things outside. I don't need my employees thinking that they are in the middle of a terrorist raid. Geez, Sasuke, you could use a little more discretion." He left the office.

After a few minutes, he returned with a wet towel which he laid across the blonde's left side of his face. Sasuke had already taken a seat across from his office chair. He didn't bother to also take a seat but instead, he leant his hip against his desk. "What is so urgent that you had to come to my office without even a call?"

Sasuke then told him about the series of events from yesterday leading up to the present in intricate detail. When he was done, Kakashi took so time to digest the information. "So, there is a new organization out to take you guys down. Well, I knew about Tornado's formation but they were such small fries that I did not expect them to make such a bold move. Unless, it was also a part of this new organization's plans." Kakashi mused for a second.

"Are you saying that they sacrificed so many people from their organization just to fulfill their plan?" Sasuke mildly said.

"No, that was the beginning of their series of plans if what I heard from you is correct. Maybe it was to see how you would react. Wasn't it you who read the letter? Why are you asking such a question? Hmm, maybe the organization is so large that they can afford to waste such man-power. I mean, they have to have a vast number to go against Chief Kimikaze. But, to think that someone set up such an organization so quietly is unbelievable. The leaders must also hold great influence in Japan. But to kill off so many of their men in a single minor mission shows how sinister and ruthless they are. Honestly, I didn't even notice anything strange was happening in the underworld," Kakashi smirked. "I guess, I know what to look out for now. But if there is something I know, it is that this is a large-scale conflict. Someone finally wants to knock the Kimikaze group from power in Japan."

Sasuke stared ahead for a moment. "Like if that would happen. With me at the old man's side, we would not lose. Besides I've been craving some action for a while now."

Kakashi made an exasperated noise, "Kid, that's the reason you should be even more cautious. They know you're a force to be reckoned with but still, you are only human. Just keep your eyes peeled. I will do some research and try to infiltrate this group. You are by no means to contact me physically again. I will do the contacting. Don't worry, I'll find you wherever you are. From this moment on, we have to be twice as careful. I might contact you two weeks from now but until then, don't do anything stupid. That includes killing off any gang's families. You're already in the top ten of nearly every opposing gang's hit list. Stop competing for first place." Kakashi gave him a stern look and Sasuke vaguely felt like a child again.

He knew Kakashi since he was twelve years old. He was an orphan who had lost his entire family in a midnight assassination mission. Miraculously, he had survived but not without scars, both physically and mentally. Kakashi then adopted and raised him as his own son until at age nineteen when Sasuke left to make a name for himself. Even then, he still kept in contact with Kakashi. To Sasuke, he was the most important person in his life. Of course, he would never tell Kakashi this.

Since the brief meeting was now over, he nodded to Kakashi and was heading towards the door when a voice stopped him. "Didn't I say that you would take care of the mess you made?" Kakashi evil voice rang through the office. Sasuke could not refuse or resist. Reluctantly, he returned, picked up Naruto in his arms then turned to leave. Kakashi grinned cheerfully.

"Take care of my dear secretary. He can have the day off tomorrow. But that doesn't mean that you can take advantage of him if you get sexually frustrated! We both know how often that happens!" A tick had developed in his right eye by the time he reached his sleek black Sedan. Why did Kakashi have to be so fucking annoying? But he could not bring himself to hate his father-figure. He allowed Jurou to open the back door and he gracefully slipped into the car careful not the hit the blonde's head on the door. The guy was a little light for his size. Then again, the man felt slender in his arms, opposed to the impression the suit, which he wore, gave. Sasuke watched curiously as the blonde's head lulled to the side on his chest. He was seated in Sasuke's lap after all. After a while, the dark-eyed male decided to ignore the guy until he reached his penthouse in Kyoto. What was in his lap was a little too troublesome for him at the moment. He preferred not to think upon it less it brought him to think of less than innocent thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, there you have it, the second chapter! Ooooooo things are starting up between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke, you bad boy, how sex deprived are you to be thinking like that of someone you just punched out….teehee, Naru's not gonna be too happy. Hope you likey! Plz review! :]<strong>


	4. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters….

**Warning:**There is some hot steamy action in this chapter. If you no likie boy on boy situations then feel free to just pass over my story/this chapter. But do not flame cause I have warned you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"I-It would seem that the U-Uchiha has become aware of o-ou-our existence, master," a dirty man with matted hair groveled and stuttered at the feet of his leader. The room was devoid of artificial light. The only light came from the half moon which shone through the glass windows into the fairly large room bare, of nothing but the two occupants in the room. The leader sat in a wooden antique chair while the other sat rightfully at his feet. Even with the light of the moon, the leader's face was cast in shadows. Yet, the supposed servant's face was only filled with utter fear, his eyes wide in desperation.

"Indeed he has. If my plans go right, I would have the Uchiha at my side and the Kimikaze group forever wiped out of existence. Do you think it would work out according to plan?" just from the tone of his voice, it was told that he did not give a rat's ass what the servant had to say. He supposed he was just waiting for the servant to slip up and make a mistake so that he would have an excuse to kill him in cold blood.

"Yes, because it is you, the plan will not fail," the servant in his desperation to please his master, clung to his pants.

Disgust rippled on his face and he pointed out, "Hmmm, seems like this servant has forgotten his place. You forgot to call me master and then you dare to have the gall to touch me." It was a measly excuse but one that worked for him just as well. He kicked the poor servant's face causing him to fly a few feet away from him. The slight man got up coughing up blood and trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

The leader got up, the servant's eyes widened even more from the sheer terror he felt. On the commanding man's face was a crazed look. A wild grin threatened to almost split his face in two as he pulled out his 8-inch knife and gently rubbed it against his face. It was shiny and silver but he wanted to decorate it red. Without a sound, the servant got up and began to run to the nearest door. The leader looked up from cuddling his knife to stare boredly at the dirty man's desperate attempt to escape. Before he reached two feet from the door, the man holding the knife took aim and pelted it. The servant went down with a pained yelp. The knife had cleanly cut through his spinal cord. Escaping was no longer an option. He whimpered pitifully as he heard the steps of the predator closing in. He attempted to drag himself with his hands to get away but the knife was quickly taken out of his back and swiftly, his both hands were severed from his arms. A bloodcurdling scream arose into the night and was carried off into the wind. Not too far behind was the half-maddened but happy laughter of the leader as he hacked the servant in pieces.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a killer headache. It was so bad that his vision became blinded with white dots. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Shifting, he laid on his belly, burying his face in soft luscious white pillows. They smelt nice. It was a scent of fresh soap, mild cologne and something he could not put his fingers on but nevertheless, it made him want to bury himself even more. After a few minutes of rolling with the pillows and incoherent murmurings, Naruto shot upwards with wide eyes. Nothing in this bed felt familiar.<p>

The bed he was on was king-sized, flipping soft and the colour of white you swore you would never get for fear of just passing your hand on it would get it dirty. He looked around and the room was almost the size of his apartment. The colour scheme of the décor was shades of white, black and navy blue. Despite the dull colours, the room radiated of elegance and class. A small black and white sofa lay at the foot of the bed, looking as though it was more for decoration purposes than for practical use. It looked as though it cost twice as much as he was worth. Two nightstands stood on either side of the bed and were draped stylishly with white and black curtains. To his left, a grand collection of books on shelves rose from the floor to touch the ceiling. Next to the many book shelves was an enormous window that was covered with heavy navy blue drapes with trimmings of white patterns to the edges. To the right, a rich mahogany desk with its matching chair with a plump cushion sat quite innocently. Just above it was another grand window that gave a breath-taking view of the city in the bright sunlight. The floor was covered with a black plush carpet.

Where the fuck was he? A slither of fear slinked into the pit of his stomach. Had he gotten into some trouble and was now just awaiting punishment surrounded by the last luxuries he would ever see? He snapped his head to the left when he saw the only grand door into the room open. Once again, he almost passed out from the stabbing pain.

"You still should not be moving yet," a bored voice said as he approached the bed.

Naruto instantly recognized the voice and rage built up within him. Ignoring the pain, he hopped out of bed and made ready to deliver a punch to the bastard who had rudely entered the office then attacked him. Sasuke easily side-stepped him then grabbed his two arms to prevent him from falling over and further embarrassing himself. The blonde struggled and puffed but surrendered after five minutes when he realized that he was completely restricted. He was too tired and in too much pain to put much energy into fighting back. He did not even realize that he was only in his vest and boxers. (Not that it should matter since they were both guys, right? Pfft, yeah right. Sasuke was having a hard enough time trying to ignore it. Lucky thing he had an abnormal amount of self-control.) Before Naruto could think about settling on the floor, Sasuke lifted him and replaced him on the bed with a frown marring his face. He then turned to the pail of water he had brought in. He could not believe that he, a mafia personnel who had killed his fair share of innocent people, was acting so civil and domestic to the blonde man that was in his own bed.

"Bastard, if I wasn't in so much pain, I would floor you right now," Naruto bluffed to over up the embarrassment he felt at being physically subdued so easily. Shit, he thought he was strong before but now he knew that the dark-haired guy was more than twice as strong as he. Well that was only if he wasn't holding back at that time when they were fighting.

"Hn."

Naruto watched the emotionless man and was reminded once again of his unnatural beauty. The man, up close, had long dark eyelashes that fluttered over equally dark smothering eyes. His lips were a pale pink and pressed into a straight line under his straight, aristocratic nose. He was pale, the type that no amount of sun could turn a shade darker. Almost entranced, Naruto turned his attention to long elegant fingers that worked at a cloth in squeezing out excess water. He wondered if those fingers were good for other purposes. In shock with himself, he stopped thinking completely. What the fuck was going on? Whatever he was doing, he needed to cease it immediately. It did not help that he was as straight as a needle. He turned his head to the side away from the view of this mysterious man. His anger had long since receded.

An arm shot out and constricted his head from further movement. "What the f-," was Naruto's automatic response but was interrupted when Sasuke spoke over his unimportant gibberish. "Stop trying to further maim yourself. I'm having a hard time taking care of you as it already is. Keep your head turned towards me; your face ain't a pretty sight at the moment," his tone was harsh and yet it did not seem like he cared much. To him, it was just a simple task that Kakashi had given him to do.

Naruto, recognizing this, followed instructions and put whatever distracting thoughts he had of the man in the storage part of his mind for further contemplation at a later time. By now, he realized that he was in this stranger's house. "Why are you doing this then?"

"Because Kakashi told me to take responsibility for knocking out his secretary," was his crisp answer indicating that this conversation was over. A pang of disappointment rang through Naruto but he remained silent and allowed Sasuke to but the cool cloth over the left side of his face. Ah, he felt a soothing relief almost instantly.

Sasuke returned to the door to leave but not before he left some final instructions. "I have important business to take care of at the moment. You will stay here and rest until I return. Furthermore, a maid will come to take care of your other needs and to change the cloth. Please behave yourself."

When the door finally closed, Naruto had to breathe a sigh of minute relief. The guy was a bastard and his cold and unemotional vibes were practically suffocating him. But then again, what did he expect from a mafia person. Most likely, his so-called business he had to do was to torture a man for information or money. Instead of the usual slap of disgust that he would feel of knowing such things, he felt a sense of curiosity. How would the man act in such a situation? Would his face show something other than a blank sheet of paper? How far up in the mafia was he? A ringing phone pulled him out of his thoughts. It was his phone judging from the ringtone 'Papercut' by Linkin Park. He groaned as he got up, the cloth sliding off his face and plopping on his lap. He left the bedroom through the same door the man went through. It wasn't long before he found his ringtone coming from the adjoining room. It was a laundry room. When he entered, he found his phone on top of his suit cleaned and neatly folded. He grabbed it and answered before it could stop ringing.

"Naruto, speaking."

"Thank God, I finally got unto you," it sounded like Ino, his childhood friend. Normally, she didn't call him unless it was something important.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been calling you all yesterday evening and night. I thought something bad had happened to you," Ino sounded stressed.

Naruto scratched his cheek nervously. Well, look at that, he was out for the rest of the day. Damn, that hombre sure packed a heavy punch. He rubbed the left side of his face then winced. Wait, what about work? Shit, he needed to call Kakashi after he was done with this phone call. Deciding not to cause her further worry, he said, "Nah, you know I could take care of myself." But, when he heard Ino sob brokenly into the phone, he knew that something was very wrong. "Ino, what's wrong?" He almost did not want to hear the answer.

After a few minutes in which Ino tried to recollect herself, she sobbed, "Sakura, she –she." Naruto's blood ran cold. "Naruto, she's dead!" Ino could no longer hold control over her emotions, she wailed and cried for her best friend.

Naruto was too numb to say anything. It was all too sudden. Sakura had been his ex-girlfriend. He had loved her so much over the past ten years that he knew her. They did not break up because of cheating or a stupid fight. No, it was because Naruto was moving from Tokyo to Sakai. It was very far away and everyone knew that long-distance relationships never worked out. Nevertheless, that did not stop the feeling of love he had for her. But now, hearing that she was no longer in this world was just too unreal. He fell to the ground when he felt that his legs could no longer support him.

"S-stop lying, Ino. Don't play your sick, demented games on me!" Naruto shouted too far in denial to accept what was being said.

"Naruto, you k-know I wouldn't do that!" Ino's voice was high from the shock and grief she felt.

"Fuck off, Ino. I'm tired of you doing this type of shit. You bitch, do I look like some sort of plaything for you to use your psychological skills in analyzing when someone was in grief?" despite knowing that Ino would never do something like that, he could not stop himself from holding unto anger and denial to escape the grief.

Ino burst into even more tears. She could not believe what Naruto was accusing her of.

The blonde then heard movement on the other side of the line. He thought Ino was going to hang up until an angry voice shouted at him, "Naruto, you better stop your shit! Sakura is dead. That's the truth. What? You think we would do a sick prank like that? I know it hurts however, that is still no reason for you to take it out on Ino. She is in as much grief as you are. All of us are in as much agony as you are. So don't you dare try and fucking take your denial out on us!" It was Shikamaru. It was the first time Naruto had heard him shout like that. Because of that, the denial was knocked right out of him.

After a long silence that seemed like eternity, Naruto responded in a grave, broken voice, "Thanks, man."

Shikamaru was unsure of what Naruto was thanking him for, but he instantly regretted the way in which he broke the news to him. While he was amongst friends to comfort him, Naruto was far away by himself. He was fearful of what the blue-eyed man would do in his grief. Hurriedly, he said, "Naruto-" but was cut off when Naruto himself ended the call. Damn! He couldn't just leave and go to Naruto, he had to comfort the hysterical Ino at his place. He just hoped that Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid before he finally got the chance to come.

The cell phone dropped out of his loose fingers. He sat with his knees tucked to his chest and his arms dangling across them. His head was lent back on the wall behind him where he sat pressed onto the shelf containing his clothes. A blank look traced invisible patterns on the wall opposite him. An insurmountable amount of distress had built up within him but he could not bring himself to let it out. Numbness overpowered him and all he was able to do was just sit and stare. He lost track of how much time had gone past and it was only when the door to the laundry room slammed open did he realize it was night time. It was the owner of the place.

"The maid said she did not see you when she came. I guess this is where you were. If you do not want my assistance in taking care of your wound, you can just leave," Sasuke cold voice cut through the atmosphere. He noticed something was wrong immediately when all the blonde did was shake himself a little then responded with an absent-minded 'yeah'.

Naruto slowly got up and grabbed his shirt from off the shelf and put it on. He pulled on the rest of his suit at a snail-paced rate then turned to the dark-haired stranger. He still did not even know his name though that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. "Shoes?"

A tiny frown made its way unto Sasuke's face at the monotone sound that came out of the young man before him. He did not want to admit it, but he was slightly bothered by this new side of the man. "Out by the front door."

Naruto nodded then made to pass through the door. A strong hand stopped the process. He didn't even protest loudly, he just looked at the hand and then at Sasuke. "Is there a reason why you are holding unto my arm, um.."

"It's Sasuke," was all he said before he pulled the smaller man into him and captured his lips. Sasuke was only too familiar with what he saw in Naruto's eyes. He had lost someone dear to him. He didn't no why his cold heart felt inclined to, but he wanted to comfort the guy. However, being unfamiliar in the ways in which to comfort someone, he resorted to the only thing he knew: sex. Naruto more than welcomed the distraction. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. Despite him knowing that he was kissing a man, he could not help it for he wanted to fill the gaping hole inside of him with anything that was available.

Sasuke understood the unspoken words Naruto said. He roughly grabbed the man's blonde locks and pulled, repositioning his head at a better angle for them to kiss. Naruto allowed the dark man to lead when the handsome looker thrust his tongue into his opened mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss as the man made him do things with his tongue he never knew he could do. A shiver of arousal slithered downwards. A building heat stuck between the two as Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall behind him. When Sasuke tugged his jacket from off him and grabbed the back of his legs, he took it as an indication to wrap his legs around the man's hips. This caused them to break apart from the scorching kiss. The cerulean-eyed man felt frustrated when he saw that he was the only one gasping for breath.

That was forgotten when Sasuke's gifted hands slid under his shirt and began to caress his stomach. He squirmed and held back a moan when those fingers began to tease his nipples. By now, he was hard and he also felt the other's arousal beneath him. Making a wild move, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and rubbed it against his own. A low groan was his only warning before the dark-haired man lifted Naruto higher and walked them both to his bedroom. He dumped the blonde on the bed then proceeded to shed his clothes. When he was down to his briefs, he glanced at Naruto. He almost could not believe that the guy was straight with the way he was staring at him. Even more blood ran downwards as Naruto ran his half-lidded eyes down his body in raw lust.

Hey, Naruto could not help it, the guy was…gorgeous. It gave him doubts about his own body which he thought was in tip top shape. Sasuke's biceps were well-shaped and proportioned with muscle. A rock-hard six-pack stood above briefs that were taking too long to come off. Just from looking at them in the briefs, he could tell that the man's 'buns' were firm. His legs were also muscled and toned. Pale skin stretched over all that muscled glory and Naruto himself had to wonder if he really was ever straight. What he did know was that tonight he wanted to be domination; anything to take his mind off his bereavement. Sasuke gave him a smirk that made his stomach do weird flips. Having enough teasing, Naruto got up and quickly pulled down his briefs. Sasuke let him. In turn, he ripped Naruto's shirt open and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

Straddling Naruto's bare hips, he lowered both of them to the bed. He planted a teeth-clanking kiss on the blonde before he roughly ground into his erection. Naruto let out a choked moan. Not getting enough of it, he began to rapidly thrust against Sasuke's well-endowed member. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies. But the burning heat between them no longer mattered. Sasuke grunted his pleasure and met all of Naruto thrusts with one of his own. Fuck, and he was trying not to be too rough. Sasuke's self-contol went out the window when Naruto leaned up and began to suck and bite on his sensitive neck where it met his shoulders. He groaned before abruptly turning Naruto around and pulling his ass up. Quickly, he reached into the bedside drawn and pulled out a tube of lube. Naruto knew what was going to happen but he was too much into the pleasure to even care.

After spreading a generous amount of lube on his member, Sasuke grabbed the base of Naruto's cock and began pumping him vigorously. The blonde moaned and arched back into Sasuke's chest. It was at that time when Naruto was in his bliss that Sasuke entered him with a rough push.

"Fuck," Naruto screamed in pain at the ripping sensation at his backside but he did not stop him. He even welcomed the pain. Involuntarily, tears welled to his eyes but Sasuke licked them away before they could make their way past his cheeks. When he deemed Naruto ready, he began to pull back then thrust into him again. Naruto squeezed his mouth shut until Sasuke hit something inside him that had him seeing stars. Sasuke recognized, when the muscles tightened around him, that he had hit the right spot. He ensured that from then on, he hit the man's prostate with each thrust as he continued. Eventually, the speed of the dark-eyed man thrusts increased. The blonde could do nothing but scream out in blind pleasure. He grabbed hold of the sheets below him trying to anchor himself. But the heat was building up. If it was not for the man above him holding him up, he would not have had the strength to support himself. Before he knew what was happening, an orgasm raked through his body and had him bawling out Sasuke's name. The blue eyed man's moan of Sasuke's name combined with the tightening around his cock due to his orgasm had him cumming harder than he ever did in his life. He grunted then collapsed on the side of Naruto, pulling out of him in the process.

Naruto had already collapsed in a heap of jerks and spasms. When he finally came down from his high, he began to feel a little lost. The pleasure was only temporary but the reality of Sakura's death was more than permanent. Sasuke he didn't know why but he wrapped his arms around the slender body and pulled him close to his bare chest. Naruto turned around looked into the face of the man he barely knew. There was no sympathy in his eyes. Still, he saw that the man was attempting to comfort him. He was with the mafia which taught that emotions were a sign of weakness. Of course he didn't know how to comfort anyone. For some reason, this was what caused the tears to finally come down. Ashamed, he buried his face into the dark-haired man's chest and wept. When he felt arms tightened around him, he felt that it was okay to let go for that weak moment and depend on someone else. Sasuke said nothing and allowed the man to grieve. It was maybe an hour or more later when Naruto finally was lulled asleep by the faint smell of soap, cologne and something else he could not put his finger on that surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whhooooo, that was the third chapter. If you liked it, tell me! Yeah it was a little grim but hey, things get better or worse...who knows! Mwahahaha (evil laughter chokes on spit and begins to cough uncontrollably). Just stick with the story and you'll find out. ;) Plz review.<strong>


	5. The Day After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters. ;)

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sasuke awoke up to the sound of his bedside clock's alarm. It was 4a.m in the morning. Shifting, he glanced at the blonde still sleeping. He looked so innocent and vulnerable at the moment. The guy was still sleeping snugly on his chest. He just couldn't bring himself to wake him up. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. There should be no one here now. Who could it possibly be? Swiftly, he dug under his mattress and pulled out his .45 automatic Colt pistol, disarming the safety lock. He moved Naruto gently off his chest and to the side of him where he would be shielded by his own body if any shoot out should ensue. "Come in," his voice revealed nothing of his caution and intentions.

In walked the maid with her head bowed, "Sir, Jurou has called for a meeting with you in your study. He has something important to inform you."

"Fuck, didn't I tell you to only come in the evenings? Why can't you follow simple instructions?" a bit of displeasure was held in his voice.

"Jurou told me that it was urgent and needed immediate-," she was interrupted by Sasuke. "You knew my orders and yet you still chose to come. Jurou could have gotten his ass down here and tell me personally. You obviously can't function in this line of work. You're fired."

The maid was in a state of shock and just stood by there. Sasuke ignored her and carefully put the Colt back under his mattress. After, he checked to see if Naruto had woken up by the conversation he just had. No, he was still sound asleep. The maid was not his idea from the beginning. The old man Kimikaze had insisted on someone being at his place to take care of his daily needs. It was not as if he could not take care of his own needs. As far as he knew, he was not an invalid. Very reluctantly, he had accepted the proposal, but he was none too pleased. He hated people in his privacy and greater yet, he hated people who could not follow instructions. So this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the annoying female.

Under fifteen minutes, he was bathed and dressed in casual soft pants, a black shirt with a waist coat. Before he headed to meet Jurou, he called Kakashi and informed him of Naruto's situation. As his boss, he needed to be aware. Following Kakashi's sending of his condolences and a paid sick relief for as long as he needed, Sasuke briskly hung up. For a second, it passed his mind that he wanted to be back before Naruto awoke. But quickly, he shook off the thought then proceeded to his study. When he walked in, Jurou was standing stiffly by his desk with a calm look on his face. His sunglasses were off and his golden eyes held a seriousness that could only spell trouble.

"There was a large-scale bombing in Tokyo at Shimiya University the day before yesterday," Jurou got straight to the point. Sasuke lent back on the door and crossed his arms. "It was at midday when a lot of students, teachers and civilians were on campus. The news reporters are saying that it was a terrorist attack but just this morning Chief Kimikaze received an anonymous letter stating that there would be more attacks like that to come."

"Ah, it's the new 'organization'," Sasuke commented. Jurou was the only person whom he had told about the letter at Tornado's hideout.

"Yes, and they officially made themselves known to the Kimikaze group. At the same time, they have also declared war against us," Jurou ran his hand through his hair in mild frustration. "The police are also sniffing around thinking we had something to do with the bombing. This morning they came to interrogate the Chief."

"Why don't those useless bags of shit find something better to do than blame the biggest mafia group in Japan? What would we accomplish by doing something like that? We deal with our mess and we pay the damn police to look away and stay out of our fucking business," Sasuke could feel nothing but disgust as he realized that the Chief was being directly thrown into this mess.

"Twenty teachers, fifty-two civilians and one hundred and seventy six students are reported dead. Over two hundred are seriously damaged. The numbers are still climbing as they are searching for missing persons at the crime scene. As soon as the bodies are found, families are called in to identify them. You can see why the police are desperately searching for the ones who committed this crime. Right now, the families who are grieving just want a scapegoat," Jurou quietly looked blankly at the selves of books, his mind somewhere else. "Even Hiroshi was affected. His little sister, the last of his family, was attending the university. She's dead."

Sasuke stiffened. Hiroshi was the youngest and brightest of his eleven personal bodyguards. They all knew the hardships of his past where his parents had died in car accident when he was twelve and he was left to take care of his little sister who was only two years old at the time. He struggled and did whatever he could to raise her with everything she needed. They both passed through abusive homes and had to live on the streets at a point in time. But that did not distinguish his bright personality. Hiroshi had eventually met Sasuke and was given a job by him. With the quite generous pay check, he happily said that he could finally pay for his little sister's school fees and other needs. The little girl meant the world to him. Sasuke could not imagine the aguish he was in at the moment. Calm anger flowed through him when he realized that Naruto might have lost someone in this incident also.

"Where is Hiroshi now?"

Jurou nodded as if it was a yes or no question, "He is at his apartment right now. Ichiro and Masashi are with him. He might not be able to function in this upcoming war. I suggest that you relieve him of his duties until all of this is over."

"I agree. I'll write up his paid temporary leave of absence from my guards. Please deliver it to him." Sasuke briskly went by his desk and wrote up the document and cheque. He passed it to Jurou when he was done.

"Sir, when are you going to tell the Chief all that you know?" Jurou was a little concerned that with the way how things were going, Sasuke would be the person in which the bulk of the fight would be targeted at. After all, he was the only person who was aware of the full situation. The Chief and everybody else only had vague ideas.

Sasuke glared at his questioning tone, "When I fucking get all the information, that's when. What is the purpose of giving the old man what I _think_ I know about this organization?" He disliked when persons questioned his actions.

"Yes sir but-,"

Sasuke held up his hand, "I appreciate your concern for me but I can take care of this. I will call for help if and when I need it. At this time, there is no need to start panicking and desperately looking for culprits. That would make us look like those useless police." When he was met with silence he continued, "If that is all, you may go. I will call if I'm going to take any action. But I'm thinking you guys are in need of some days off." When he saw the bodyguard set up to protest he raised his voice, "Don't start. This is an order! All of you need to take a break and cool your heads. I need calculative and calm judgments from you. Not decisions full of revenge and rage. I need to know that I have you guys looking carefully after my back. You can't do that if you're still bleeding from an emotional wound." Sasuke gave Jurou a long serious stare that stated that he meant what he said then he got up from his desk and left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>A groan sounded in the room and a tan hand was thrown over his eyes. He immediately noticed the comforting heat beside him was no longer there. Then, like a train crashing, the memories of last night came forth. Naruto sat up suddenly and immediately regretted it. He cried out hoarsely from the stabbing pain he felt in his lower back including his precious backside. Grinding his teeth together, he lied back down then rolled unto his stomach. Shit, it hurt like a bitch. This made him aware of the fact that last night, he had sex with a MAN. He couldn't even blame alcohol on his rash decision. However, for some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Sure, he had lost the virginity of his ass to a mafia person who was damn good-looking, had a rocking body and probably was rich- nope, he had nothing to regret. In the first place, he was not a homophobe. So this sudden change wasn't that life-shaking. In fact, he believed that wherever he found love, he should take it… Well, there was no love between Sasuke and him. The dark man had just recognized his pain and gave him comfort sex. It was not as bad as it sounded. Sasuke was a cold mafia person, and what he did for Naruto was a pretty heart-warming.<p>

Because of that, he felt comforted. Yeah, the weight of Sakura's untimely death was still heavy in his heart but he could now cope with it. The only fear he had now was that Sasuke would just toss him aside like a used toilet paper. The blonde still did not have a good opinion of mafia personnel so that was his obvious stereotype. Most likely, it was only lust, but he felt a little like a girl who was emotionally attached to the guy he had just kinda lost his virginity to (well his butt's virginity). In the fragile state he was in, he definitely didn't want that happening. He thought that he might cry embarrassingly like he did yesterday if they meet and Sasuke did that. As a result, he found himself forcing himself to get up and go to the bathroom that was opposite the laundry room. After a quick, agonizing shower, he quickly got dress in the rumpled clothes of the previous day and quietly sneaked out the apartment with his briefcase in hand. All of this he did with as little as noise as possible. When he passed a black door near the entrance of the penthouse, he swore he heard voices behind it. He recognized the low reverberation of Sasuke's voice and felt a tiny sense of sadness when he thought that they may never meet again. Blocking out the thought, he opened the door and left. He still had to continue on with his life.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at Asa Pharmaceuticals Corperation and immediately headed to Kakashi's office. Late as he was, he did not care. He just wanted to do something to take his mind off of reality. Opposed to his plans, as soon as he entered Kakashi's office with his schedule in hand, Kakashi got up with a start.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he almost sounded flabbergasted.

"I work here," Naruto responded flatly.

Kakashi immediately got angry. "That's not it. I got off the phone with Sasuke earlier this morning. He told me there was a death on your side. I told him to inform you that you can take as much time off of work as you needed. You are in no right mind to work."

"Kakashi, I'm more than fine. I already missed yesterday's work. I'm also late. Seriously, I don't need any time off from work. I've already dealt with my grief," Naruto said with a small laugh. But Kakashi recognized that he was subdued, a mere piece of what he once was.

"Well if you don't want to take leave, I am going to put you on temporary suspension. Don't worry, you will still get paid," Kakashi's tone was serious.

"You can't do that! I have done nothing to be suspended. I'm going to work and that's final!"

"No! You listen to me; you are going to stay home until I tell you otherwise. You think something like a pain from death can be healed in one night? I will not be responsible for you being emotionally scarred! If I see you attempt to come back here to work one more time, I will fire you!" Kakashi shouted ominously. It was the first time his boss had ever raised his voice at him. Because he was hoping to use work as a means of taking his mind off of facing Sakura's death, now that he knew he couldn't, a sense of helplessness washed over him.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, he spoke, "What…. What am I supposed to do then?" Kakashi winced at Naruto's broken tone as he looked around the office almost as if he was in another world.

Taking pity, Kakashi said softly, "Why don't you head over to your friends. Take some time off and grieve with them. You should not spend a time like this by yourself. Please, I'm doing this for your own good." When all Naruto did was nod and turn to leave the office, Kakashi could only sigh. 'How come bad things always happened to good people,' he wondered.

Naruto ignored all the curious looks he got from his colleagues and left the building. He blindly walked to the national park and just stood there. Many people just passed and wondered ignorantly if he was drunk. A little girl ran over and tugged on his pants leg and asked if something was the matter. He ignored her too. The blond was in a world of his own. When a hand grabbed his shoulders, his intention was to ignore it too until he was spun around. Surprise filled him when he saw that it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" was the only thing that Naruto could come up with. He was even more shocked when tears started a steady stream down his face.

Sasuke, a little taken a back by the sudden reaction, could not keep the anger he had from the blonde's sudden disappearance from his home. He wasn't one for tradition but he didn't expect Naruto to just leave after a night of sex. He liked to be the one in control. Anyhow, seeing Naruto's tears once again sent a strange feeling through his chest. Not pondering upon it, he grunted then grabbed Naruto's arm and led him to his personal car. His appearance had been drawing in a lot of attention and the blue-eyed man suddenly bursting into tears had done nothing more than double the amount of stares they received.

Finally, with Sasuke behind the wheel and Naruto in the passenger side, he stared the engine of his Porsche Boxster S Black Edition. (That was one sweet sports car). Over the purr of the engine, he only asked, "Where to?" He knew that the blonde needed some time to heal. Last night was only temporary. The guy needed to be with people whom he knew and loved. Also, since he only speculated that Naruto's friend/girlfriend/family member died in the Tokyo bombing, he did not bother to mention it. When he was surrounded with his loved ones, they would tell him all that he needed to know. Still, he could not think of a reason why he was doing something like this for a person he barely knew. He reasoned that it was maybe the tiny curiosity he felt for the strange blonde man. Somehow, he was different from the fickle, phony and insincere persons that filled the planet.

Naruto's eyes, glazed over with tears, stared at the handsome face at the side of him. His face was blank and he looked ahead becoming more impatient by the second.

"Where the fuck am I heading to take you to your family?" Naruto could only make a watery smile at his harsh tone.

"To Tokyo, Akasaka," he said softly, wiping at his tears. "I don't normally cry like this."

Sasuke grunted then pulled into the main traffic. He understood without Naruto telling him. Sometimes, situations came in which it caused people to act quite different to their normal personalities. In those times, no one can blame anyone for reacting the way they did. Naruto's case was a prime example.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you do?" they were an hour into the drive to Tokyo from Osaka. Naruto had calmed down because he felt comfort in not being alone. However, now he was playing twenty questions with a very reluctant Sasuke. Silence was his next worse enemy.<p>

"I'm a loan shark," Naruto was disappointed in the short, curt answer.

"That can't be all. I mean, I at least know you're affiliated with some mafia group. I have enough experience with them to know one when I see one."

"Is that so?" amusement mingled with his voice at Naruto's increasing frustration.

"And last night, I believe I saw a tattoo on your back!" the blonde pointed out triumphantly.

"It was dark; my back was hardly turned towards you. You can't be sure of what you saw. As far as I know, you more preoccupied with other strenuous activities." Sasuke secretly smirked as Naruto actually blushed. Mild surprise arose when Naruto, supposedly straight, did not vehemently deny what he had said.

As if reading his mind, Naruto softly spoke, "Hey, it's already happened. You did not force me; it was completely consensual. Ha, I even enjoyed it! So there will be no point in denying what I did last night. Still, this is something new and I'm just getting accustomed to the fact that I might be bi."

Sasuke 'hmmed', "You might just be the first person I met who was so honest with themselves."

"I don't even want to think about what that implies about your sex life." After a miniscule pause, he continued, "So, you're gay?"

"No, I just slept with you because you had big boobs and a vagina," the sarcasm was like striking venom.

"Oh. Look, I kinda have the tendency to use my mouth before my brain."

"No shit. It's a wonder you even got a job with this supposed defect."

"Hey, you're such an ass. Here I am trying to make you it up to you for my stupid comments by dissing myself, and then you go and add on a pound of insult."

Naruto felt astonishment arise when a small chuckle presented itself in a low rumble from no other than Sasuke whom he was convinced had a limited set of emotions that ranged from emotionless to irritation with a slight touch of sadistic humour.

"Then, dobe, it behooves you not to insult yourself as you're sure to get more than your fair share from me," his face was once again a pristine stone of handsome features.

The sea-blue eyes glanced outside the window with a huff in a playful display of anger and righteous indignation. However, the atmosphere inside the car was lighter and more comfortable. It seemed that Sasuke did not like talking about personal matters and he could respect it enough to avoid that topic as much as possible. The mysterious man wasn't as half bad as he had thought from first impressions. Although Sasuke was the one to punch his lights out, he was there to take responsibility. He even comforted him in his time of grief. Now, he was going out of his way to drop him to Tokyo among friends to get disclosure on Sakura's death. Were all mafia people nice? He certainly doubted that recalling his initial meeting with Sasuke. Could this then mean that Sasuke was being nice to only him? Somehow, he felt delighted at this prospect. Then it hit him. Maybe, Sasuke was only being nice out of the sympathy he felt for me. As soon as he got over this, they would most likely migrate to being strangers again, pretending that the other didn't exist. He didn't want that. He wanted to know more about the dark-haired guy, not to cut all ties with him.

A cold draft shivered down the back of his neck that had nothing to do with the weather. He was saddened.

He didn't know if what he was feeling was just the after-effects of grief, if it was misplaced lust or if it was something else. He gazed from the corner of his eyes as the man concentrated on the road. Sasuke had rolled his shirt sleeves to his forearms to reveal creamy pale skin stretched over taunt muscle. Naruto was only too displeased that the shirt was long sleeved. However, to make up for it he had left open the top few buttons of his shirt to show a well defined chest that he couldn't help but wish he could run his hands over. Heat was pooling into his stomach. It didn't help when he began to inspect Sasuke's face. It was indeed elegant and breath-taking. He couldn't help but recall how much of a fantastic kisser he was when he reached the pale tempting lips. Stop! _What_ was he thinking?

Fuck, there was lust alright.

Naruto ran a hand through his blond tresses. If things were going to be this complicated afterwards, he would not have slept with the man.

Sasuke, long noticing the change in his passenger's mood, said nothing. He waited to see if Naruto would speak first. It was the first time he felt inclined to pursue what he was expecting to be a mere one-night stand. However, something attracted him to the blonde secretary. Normally, he would have let it go because he knew that it would do no good for them both what with the line of work he was involved in. But, he just couldn't seem to. He deeply felt like wanted to keep this blonde enigma around. Alas, he should have known better. There was something between them and if Naruto chose not to bring it up, he too would pretend to be oblivious. Too much danger was around him to get involved with someone now.

Instead, he focused on the road and getting Naruto to Akasaka, Tokyo in one piece. After sixty more minutes, they were finally there. Naruto directed him to his friend's house. The journey had come to an end. Naruto made a rapid phone call to inform Shikamaru that he was outside.

Neither of them made a move to speak or get out of the car.

Naruto finally sighed then said, "Thanks for the drop; no, thank you for everything." He squeezed Sasuke's hand that was still on the steering wheel in deep appreciation. Secretly, he also did it to feel the male rawness present in his large hands.

Nodding, he responded, "How long are you planning to stay? You have no luggage."

"I'll manage," he smiled. "I might spend a week or a month; it depends on how I feel."

"Hn."

When the door of the traditional Japanese-styled house opened, they both stepped out of the car. Naruto felt a little disappointed. If this was going to be their last goodbye, he was hoping for at least a last kiss. Ino was the first to come out followed by Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten,Shino, Hinata and Neji.

Naruto and his companion stood outside by the Porsche. Sasuke had a bored expression on his face. Well, from the gleam in his eyes, Naruto could tell. He was getting better at reading his expressions. When the group finally made it down the stairs, it was like he finally decided that greeting Naruto's friends held no interest for him. It held no purpose to him so they were immediately deemed as unimportant. Naruto could not blame him. He was mafia after all. The friends finally reached the gates shouting merry greetings and making curious glances at the drop dead handsome stranger.

However, Sasuke rudely ignored them and turned to Naruto, "Don't do anything stupid."

"What do you take me for? A five year old?" Naruto turned fully to Sasuke just to see a sexy smirk being formed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Before the blonde could say anything, he continued, "I mean it, be careful. I think you yourself should have an idea of how we people work."

Naruto nodded, noting the serious tone of his voice. "I guess this is goodbye." Naruto tried to keep his heavy heart from showing.

He swore he saw Sasuke hesitate for a fraction of a second before he 'hn-ed' then walked back to his side of the car. Before, he opened the door he called, "Naruto come here."

Naruto came as instructed but as soon as he came into reaching distance, Sasuke tugged him forward. He was pleasantly taken aback by the sudden lips against his. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and responded to the scorching, almost desperate kiss. Sasuke nipped his bottom lip and he opened them. When he started to explore his mouth, he couldn't help but moan softly. He dug his fingers into soft dark hair and drew back to once again kiss Sasuke's lips soundly.

Sasuke pulled back and smirk. "You know, this wouldn't have looked so bad if you had pretended that you didn't enjoy it as much as you did." With one more peck on the lips, he opened his door and gracefully entered his car. The blonde was like in a daze. This made Sasuke smile inwardly.

"Dobe, get on the sidewalk before I have to worry about you getting road killed by an incompetent driver." Lord knows what he would do to the bastard who does. Sasuke fluidly started the purr of the engine and speed off. Naruto watched him go and sudden felt that he should have flagged him down and make an offer of spending another night. Shit, he was messed up by just one dangerous man that exuded the essence of power.

"Uh, can you please explain to us what happened just now?" Ino's voice held shock and mild irritation.

Naruto turned and then realized what Sasuke was saying. On all their faces was a fraction of shock, irritation, disapproval and even disgust. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He, by no means, regretted what he did, but he also didn't want the expressions they were giving him.

"Ah, that was Sasuke, uh….um…., my friend…," there was a pause, and then he continued, "He just offered to give me a ride to here."

"Yeah, a friend that French kisses you. It is not only that; he a goddamn man! A man who has no manners and looks like a porn star," Ino cried. "Naruto have you lost your marbles?" The others were silent but from their faces, he could tell they agreed. Shikamaru was the only one with an uninterested look.

Naruto stooped and picked up whatever he had brought and ignored her. He was not in the mood for this. The last thing he wanted was her damn speech of morality. He was in fucking grief and he had the right to do whatever he wanted. He told her exactly that and walked up to Shikamaru who, without a word, led him inside. So much for a peaceful place to bring about closure.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"Leader, some news has come to our attention," a man bowed to another in an office chair turned away from the desk. It was night once again and the leader, unlike the last time, was not in an insane delirious murder spree. He actually looked civil in his suit and tie. His long, stringy hair was ties back with a band at the nape of his neck. The person reporting to him was a trusted someone.<p>

"Let me hear his news," the leader sounded bored.

"Sir, it has come to our attention that the Uchiha has gotten involved with someone, a boy. Here is the person's profile," the man rested the folder on the desk.

"And how do you know that they are involved. This boy could have just been a casual fuck to him. Uchiha is not so careless as to get involved with someone when he knows that we are in war.

"I know, sir. So, I took the liberty of following the two after the night they spent together. They separated but later on in the day, he met the boy and took him to a friend's house where he kissed him in public. The Uchiha does not normally do that."

"Indeed!" the boss spun around on the chair and eagerly looked at the file. It had everything from his blood type to the names and addresses of all his friends. "Well, since it was not long since they met, they would not be very close. However, if it is a developing something, a warning is in order. Well, I would have given the blonde a 'gift' anyway. Hmm, he is quite a looker too. Kisame why don't you pay the cute blonde a visit and give him a warm greeting? Yes, I'm sure Uchiha would appreciate it!" the leader instructed then laughed diabolically.

The man bowing lifted his head and grinned menacingly, his sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. He was looking forward to some fun with his new toy.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter four! Plz review! Until next time….<strong>


	6. Misfortune Befalls

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Naruto but oh how I long for it! (Maybe this makes me sound a little desperate. Eeeh, who cares)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Naruto sat down by the window thinking. It was around eight in the night and he was already settled in Shikamaru's guest room. He didn't have any luggage except his briefcase. But he had access to money and his pal's clothes so that wasn't a problem. The six friends from before were still at Shikamaru's house and from the evidence of clothes thrown about and extra food he spotted while walking into the house, he realized with mild horror that they had all been staying here for a while. That only meant that he couldn't avoid them like he wanted to. He only came because he thought there would only be Shikamaru here; well, besides Ino, his-to-be girlfriend.

No, the entire crew was here. It was not that he didn't like his friends but some of them were just too judgmental and strict. He wanted peace and quiet and to find out what really happened to Sakura.

He sighed and looked about his room. He was not a large one but it was cozy all the same. There was a small desk on one side of the room beside a medium-sized dark bookcase. Opposite that was a dresser where a tiny vase of flowers sat. Next to that was a set of sliding doors that led to a small storage space that kept his soft puffy _futon_. The _tatami_ mats were a cream white and fitted quite well with the silent ambience.

"Naruto, get your ass down here for dinner! Don't let me come up there for you," Ino shout so loudly that she could have woken up the dead. Scratch that silent ambience crap; it seemed that the only quiet time he was going to get was when the entire house was goddamn asleep. He was only too happy that he was on the second floor while Ino was on the first next to Shika's room. Definitely, he would have gone crazy if he had to put up with Ino 24/7.

He sighed again but got up. He was going to have to face his friends sooner or later. It was not like he could just come, do something like kiss Sasuke in front of them and expect them to keep quiet about it. Hell, he wouldn't have kept quiet if he saw one of his friends do that. Yet, he was determined to keep most of what he knew to himself if he could help it.

When he finally reached the dining room on the first floor, everyone was already seated around the large _kotatsu_. Seeing that all the food was on the table, he quickly took his place, albeit reluctantly, next to Neji.

"Ah, you finally came to join us," Neji commented with humour. "With the amount of sulking you were doing upstairs, I thought you were thinking about the man you had parted with in front of the house. I wonder if you are regretting it."

Naruto blushed brightly. "No, of course not."

"Neji, man, stop it. That's disgusting. Naruto was just joking around, right? I mean, there is no way that you would just turn gay for no reason. Right?" Kiba directed his question to Naruto. There was slight panic behind his eyes. From Hinata's own, Naruto could also view her agreement.

Naruto looked down. He was never one to lie to his friends. So, he was not going to do that now to make Kiba feel better although he knew that Kiba was a slight homophobe. Just wanting to get this over with, (who was he kidding, he was terrible at keeping secrets from his pals) he took a deep breath and spilt his guts. "Uh, he was the guy I had a one night stand with. It was sort of coincidental that he was the one around at the time- I'm pretty such I would have done it with just about anyone. And the kissing scene this evening was kind of spontaneous. You know I wouldn't have done it in front of you guys without any consideration. So, I apologize. I don't want any hard feelings." He looked directly at Kiba. He left out the fact that his doing Sasuke was his only way of dealing with Sakura's death at the time.

"D-does that mean you're g-gay?" Hinata said, the obvious fact that she was failing to accept Naruto's turn in orientation was plain on her face.

"No!" Naruto ruffled his head, frustrated. "I'm not completely gay. So far, I've just done it once with one guy, Sasuke, and honestly, I don't plan on doing that again with any other guy."

Angry shook in his voice as Kiba responded, "But that implies that you might do it again with this Sasuke bastard."

"No! What is wrong with you, man? Yeah, I can't say that I'm completely straight-maybe I'm bi- but I lean more for women. I'm not just going to pick myself up and go and fuck the guy. Before yesterday, I was completely straight," Naruto frowned deeply.

It seemed that Kiba, by now, had stopped listening to him, "You want to know what's wrong with me? It's that my friend of almost 10 years is fucking gay. He likes guys and likes fucking someone that has the same goods as him. Oh, so while you should have been grieving for Sakura's death, you were out having a fucking good time with a fag! Why did you even come here? You should have stayed with your fag and leave us to take care of Sakura's funeral. I can definitely see where your priorities lie, you damn fag!"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru had stood up from where he was sitting.

A loud slap resounded throughout the room. Ino had stretched across the table to hit Kiba as hard as she could. Hinata was covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide. Shino and Neji remained silent but they directed heated glares at Kiba. Tenten could not believe that Kiba could spew such hurtful words at his own high school best friend.

The quiet was dense and filled with tension. Naruto was staring at the table, determined not to let the hurt and pain he felt be displayed on his handsome features. He could not blame Kiba for how he felt towards him. He knew that he was homophobic and yet he said what he had said without thought. He had every right to be angry at him.

Ino was the one to break the stifling atmosphere. "How dare you! We were all shocked by this news but you took it too far. How could you imply that Naruto did not care about Sakura? You of all people should know how much she meant to Naruto. I don't care how homophobic you are. The least you could have done for your own best friend was show that you were _trying_ to understand!" Ino stood next to Shikamaru, tears glittering in her eyes. If Naruto was not so occupied with his turbulent emotions he would have teased Ino of being a cry baby.

Shikamaru gently held Ino's hands. He saw the slight regret and guilt in Kiba's eyes but the putrid disgust for Naruto was still there. He had not expected Kiba to have gone so far. "That's enough, Ino... Kiba, please leave. Just for tonight, don't return to this house. But if you feel as though sharing this house with a 'fag' will taint you, by all means, pack your things and return to your home. Hinata, feel free to go along also." Shikamaru made no room for negotiations but then again, Kiba did not protest. He just got up and headed for the door without looking at the male blonde.

It was a surprise though when Hinata stood up and scurried to the door. Neji watched in disappointment. After a couple minutes, a slam of the front door was heard, indicating that Kiba and Hinata had left.

"Naruto, I'm-" Tenten was cut off by him.

"It's okay. There's nothing that could be done now. Just please, don't say anything," his voice was hard. Of course, this was to cover the agony in the possibility of losing two good friends. His hands shaking was the only thing that gave away his feelings. He began to eat his food despite his lack of appetite. He just didn't want to think upon this disaster. Maybe he would when his mind felt more stable. The others, following Naruto, resumed eating.

It was after the tense meal that Naruto asked the question that had been eating him up for quite a while.

"How did she die?" his tone was grave, emotionless.

A heavier blanket of silence enshrouded them. Shikamaru took over once more. Still sitting at the table, he gently wrapped his arms around Ino's shoulders in comfort as he spoke. She too was serious in her silence, her eyes were downcast.

"Ino was on the phone with her Monday around midday. Sakura was on lunch break and was in the cafeteria with her fellow lecturers. All of a sudden, there was a deafening sound and the phone cut off. Ino, being worried, came to me and told me that we had to go to Shimiya University. When we got there, half the campus was enveloped in black smoke. Police was there and they prevented us from going inside. Even from the sidewalk, we could have seen that the flames were still spreading. It took hours for the firemen to put out the flames. After that time, the authorities began extracting bodies and calling on family members to ID them. We were still there when night came. Ino just couldn't leave until she knew what happened to Sakura."

Shikamaru paused before he continued, "The police eventually let in people who knew those on campus to ID the dead faces that lay on the ground in body bags. There were…a lot of bodies. Some didn't even have a body anymore."

"Those without faces were loaded into a vehicle for DNA testing. Then we saw Sakura."

Ino could not hold back the tears anymore. Tenten beside her grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Ino buried her face into Shikamaru's chest. Naruto did not feel like he wanted to hear anymore. Tension ran through him.

Shikamaru continued. He felt that everyone should know what really happened. It would have been an insult to Sakura if everyone comforted themselves without knowing how much she suffered before she died. "She wasn't in a body bag yet because… she was still alive. But in my opinion, she was better off dead." He was frowning.

"She was only covered with a cloth but I could have told that the lower part of her body was gone. One of her arms was mutilated beyond repair. Her face and pink hair was the only thing recognizable. The paramedics had done nothing to ease her pain except to only stop the haemorrhaging. I think the bomb must have gone off somewhere nearby her."

By now, Naruto felt as if he was suffocating. His chest was feeling restricted and his stomach was doing weird flip flops.

Ino cut in. "She didn't even recognize us when we knelt beside her and took her good hand. Her gaze was far off and it seemed that she was in shock. The only thing she kept on murmuring was Naruto's name. I-it took two hours before she d-died. No doctor ever came to even ease her pain. They were working on 'those who actually have a chance.' She s-suffered for _two_ hours." Ino's broken voice was mixed with disgust and despair.

Naruto could not take it anymore; he got up and ran to the nearest bathroom to empty what he just ate. He continued until he was dry heaving nothing but stomach acid. Vaguely, he recognized someone with him. He thought it was maybe Shika. Tears streamed down his face. What hit him the most was that Sakura was calling out for him in her last moments and he was not even there! From Shikamaru's description, he could picture Sakura's mangled form stretched on the ground, already half dead. He screamed in sheer agony. He heard worried voices but he did not care. He was in pain but he could not tell the source of it. Suddenly, he felt as though he was choking. Tonight was the worst! Besides the fallout with Kiba and Hinata, he had heard the details of Sakura's death. It was so horrible that he found himself not being able to breathe. He was sorry for not being there; for not being able to save her. The anguish overwhelmed him and he found himself blacking out.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>He was in a futon. Instantly, he recognized that he must have been in Shika's room. Had he passed out? Shit, he was doing that a little too often. When he got up, a hand holding a glass of water was suddenly thrust into his face. He took it without speaking and went to the window. There was an awful acidic taste in his mouth and he felt weak-ish. He was ever grateful as he swished the water in his mouth then spat it out. When he was finished, he turned to Shikamaru who was sitting against the wall.<p>

He almost winced at his tired, worn-out expression. "You gave us a scare there. Ino was so hysterical when you passed out that Neji had to sedate her. I don't know what he was doing with sedatives outside of hospital though. But I'm glad at least one of us is a doctor. He did a check-up on you. Said it was only shock and that you needed rest." Shika pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. "You guys are going to be the end of me."

"Sorry," Naruto sat next to him.

"Nah, it was maybe my fault for telling you so soon into the healing process. Next time, I will know not to tell you after a meal. I'm cringing just thinking about cleaning the toilet next to the kitchen."

He was pleased when he got a chuckle out Naruto.

He did not mention it but he was almost as hysterical as Ino when Naruto passed out. If he had just passed out, Shika would have been worried but not hysterical. The hysterics came when Naruto began to have an epileptic seizure. It was the first time he had seen something like that happen to one of his closest friends and he was at a lost of what to do. Neji had quickly taken over the situation and treated Naruto as he convulsed violently on the toilet floor. His normally calm exterior had been shattered and it was only when Neji threatened to sedate him like he had Ino, did he calm down enough to help him and Shino roll Naruto unto his side. After about three minutes, which seemed like eternity, Naruto ceased his fit but was still unconscious.

Neji said something about since it did not last over five minutes, he was not in any imminent danger of death and all he needed was rest. He also explained that it was a first time thing for Naruto. It was probably brought on by excess stress. However, he needed supervising until he woke up. This Shikamaru volunteered to do. And so, Naruto was carried to his room and was laid down on a futon. He felt so much drained. The others had gone back to their rooms, well more like forced by Neji, who insisted everyone needed some rest after what had happened. However, they did not retreated to their beds before all agreeing not to mention what really happened to Naruto. Sure, it was nothing to hide. But they did not want Naruto leaving thinking that he was doing more trouble than good by being here.

"Again, I am sorry," Naruto sighed. Then he asked, "What could have caused the fire?"

"The police are saying it was a terrorist act," Shikamaru said somberly. He was unsure he wanted to continue this conversation with Naruto.

"Yeah, the police are saying that but what about you," Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru. Although he didn't act like it, Shikamaru was a damn genius. Really, a prodigy. He had sharp senses and knew more than he should have. His keen ability to connect all evidence and come up with an accurate conclusion had all the police federations scouting him. However, he turned them down saying that it was too much of a drag. It did not help that he was a god on the computer. But Naruto knew that Shikamaru was aware of what being involved with these federations meant. He didn't want to subject his friends and families to the dangers that came with the package. Instead, he settled for designing programs that brought in the cash like wow.

A silence settled before he said, "That was no terrorist attack. There hasn't been one for years. Besides, Japan has been so cooperative with other countries that we would be the last country they would want to attack, being the number one producer and all." He stood and blew out a puff of smoke. "That attack had to be something internal. Maybe, the mafias within Japan are in the middle of some kind of war and that attack was just to show their power and presence to their enemies. Of course, they don't care about the casualties that would be stapled along with the attack." He muttered a curse word angrily.

Naruto immediately thought of Sasuke. Was he somehow involved? Did he sleep with a man that maybe had a part in the killing of his dear friend? He felt sick once more.

Shika sharp view immediately picked up Naruto's troubled expression. "Please tell me that you don't know something about that."

"No, of course not!"

"Well you would not have that expression without knowing or doing something. Naruto what aren't you telling me?" It did not take long to figure out what was the new thing in Naruto's life that had the potential of causing trouble. "It's that man, isn't it." It was not even a question. The blonde knew he could not lie because Shika had a way of detecting a lie before it even fully made its way out. When Shika slowly walked back towards him and bent until they were the same eye level, he knew he was in some deep shit. "Naruto Uzumaki, who _really_ is the man who dropped you here? Start from the beginning."

Naruto had no choice but to spill his guts a second time for the night. When he was done, Shika had taken on a pensive look. The genius could not blame Naruto for seeking comfort in the nearest person he had around. Okay, so he slept with Sasuke, everyone made mistakes in their life due to irrational thinking. (Wait, did Naruto ever mention anything about regretting it? That was to be pondered upon a next time.) But Shika was beyond shocked and amazed at the fact that Naruto knew the guy was mafia, dangerous and had attacked him before yet, he still slept with him. That did not begin to cover how much danger Naruto had put himself in. Even more than that, was that man involved in the attack on Shimiya University? He didn't even mention the fact that Kakashi, his boss, from what Naruto said, might even be involved.

He gave Naruto a serious stare, "I hope that you are not planning to see him again."

"No, that was last of him I would be seeing. It was just a one night stand after all."

"I very much hope so. That guy oozes dangerous vibes. The last thing we need is another death," Naruto more than understood Shika's words. "And for better purposes, let's keep this between us. Ino and the rest are still reeling from the fact that you might be gay. They don't need to know that your type is dangerous mafia types."

"Hey, not gay but bi! And I don't have a type! Gosh, I told you it was a one time thing."

Shikamaru shrugged as he stood and walked to his closet to take down another futon. "It's the same thing." He was referring to the first part of Naruto's statement.

"No, it's not. Being gay implies that I like only men!" Naruto shouted his indignation.

"Hai, hai, you're bi. Now go back to sleep," Shikamaru said boredly, giving the impression that he was only saying that to get Naruto to shut up but was thinking otherwise.

"That's it, I'm not going to talk to you in the morning!" Naruto flopped down unto his futon and turned away from Shika.

"Whatever you say, kiddo. Good night," he smiled when all he got was a huff in reply. He was glad that Naruto's mood had improved. He didn't know what he would have done if the blue-eyed man did not recover from his depression. But now, he saw signs of hope and for that, he thanked a God which he had always thought was non-existent.

Shikamaru laid down on his futon. "Naruto, about what happened this evening, I'm sorry." All he got was silence but he knew he was listening. "To be truthful, I didn't think Kiba would have reacted like that. I think it was just shock. But whether you've lost a friend or two, you still have the rest of us here. Sure, you might have changed your sexual preference a bit but you're still you. For me, that's all that matters. I'll accept everything about you. Even if you decide to turn full-blown gay. Just don't go with that mafia guy!"

He was facing the other direction but he heard his friend's watery laugh. "Thanks, bro."

He smiled, "That's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto, don't forget to buy me the meat to make for dinner at the supermarket!" Ino shouted from the door of the house.<p>

"Yeah, yeah," he jogged towards the sidewalk. "What do a look like? A freaking errand dog?" He mumbled as he headed downtown.

It had been two weeks since he came to Tokyo. Sakura's funeral had been a week ago. A very stressful and agonizing day it was but a week later, he felt as if a heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. Kiba had not said a word to him since the incident on the night of his arrival. In fact, in the funeral, he had just passed his condolences to everyone else and then turned to leave. He felt disappointed and angry but it made no sense contemplating what was already lost. Anyway, he was feeling better than ever and he was determined not to let anyone bring him down from his high. Being as healed as he was though, he had no plans of returning to Asa Pharmaceuticals Corporation soon. His boss had given him the privilege to take as much time as he wanted and he was going to do just that.

'_It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back. It's like a whirl-_' Naruto answered his phone. "Hey, this is Naruto speaking."

"Hn."

Naruto heart skipped a heart at the voice and syllable he knew so well. Although he had promised Shika not to see Sasuke again, he could not help but think of him every night. He felt guilty but that feeling was pushed aside by the feelings of longing and want.

Despite his happiness, he responded in a composed manner, "Geez, the most you could do was answer in something that sounded less like an animal grunting."

"Is that what you think I sounded like? You did not have a problem with it that night in bed. If I distinctly recall, you were the one most turned on by it saying things like fu-,"

"Stop! I do not need to hear that."

"You're the one that brought it up," Sasuke's voice was toneless, but Naruto sensed the humour.

"So what did you call for? Wait, how did you get my number?" Naruto exclaimed earning himself a few stares from fellow pedestrians.

"I have my ways."

"But you're invading my privacy!" Naruto was just putting on a show. He certainly did not care.

"Who cares. When are you returning to Kyoto?"

A little taken a back by the sudden question he answered, "Um, I don't know."

"Is the death matter settled?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, well I'll come pick you up in three hours."

Naruto was shocked by the man's boldness. "Hey! I'll be deciding when to return home, not you! The nerve you have. If you have not forgotten, I'm a grown man. Therefore, I'll make my own decisions. I will not be leaving for another week so lay off."

There was silence on the other end before he said boredly, "Are you done? You are to get packed and be ready in three hours. That is quite the sufficient time. If I reach and you're not ready, I will haul your ass right into my car in whatever state you're in and your things will fucking stay behind."

"Hah, think whatever you want. I would like to see you try," Naruto said, hiding the shiver of pleasure that ran through him at Sasuke's steel voice.

"Dobe, this is not a joke. I hate when people don't follow my orders. I will drag you back, unconscious even. Don't take my threat lightly."

"Do I look like one of your subordinates? Go fuck yourself. I'll be waiting for you to come and try something, ha," Naruto hung up. God, was he a masochist? What had he just done? What he had just done was dare a mafia boss to come and take him back to Kyoto forcefully and violently. Shit.

For the time being, he focused on getting to the supermarket. He would deal with that problem when the time came. The sky was already an array of orange and yellow, indicating the imminent setting of the sun. While shopping, he had felt tempted to leave Ino's meat behind and tell her that he had forgotten. However, he knew that he would have only incited her wrath and an order to return to get it.

He sighed as the automatic doors of the store opened to allow him to leave. He felt more like a housewife than anything. He and Ino were the only ones that were still home on 'vacation'. Shika, Tenten , Neji and the others had already returned to work. Mind you, they all were still staying at Shika's which Naruto still could not understand. The confusion and bustling in the morning drove him crazy. Being the one who had nothing to do except scratch, Ino had forced him to help her make breakfast and lunch for everyone _and_ do the house chores after they left. Seriously, Shika was lucky to have as many bathrooms as he did but for him it was very unlucky.

The sun was already down and the moon had risen to take its place. As he headed homeward bound, he studied the sky. His thoughts were on everything else though. His friends must have all been back already with the exception of Neji who worked ridiculous shifts into the night. The blonde didn't know why he did it. Maybe to feel accomplished in his skill of saving lives.

His thoughts then wondered to a particular dark-haired man. He sighed. He really was pathetic. The only thing waiting for him and his involvement with the dangerous man was death. But he could not stop the magnetic attraction between them. Was the man really coming to take time home against his will? A sliver of excitement ran through him. Will a fight between them break out into hot steamy sex? Wait, when did he start having thoughts like that for the other man? What he swore as a one night thing was quickly spiralling out of control. He didn't even know if he had the strength to resist Sasuke if he were to hold him down and start pulling off his clothes.

So many thoughts were running through his mind that he had failed to notice a black Sedan following him. It was only when he turned the next block and saw the same car that he had seen outside the supermarket pull into the street with him that something was greatly amiss. The first thing he knew he should not do was make the enemy know that he had noticed them. Casually, he flung the grocery bags over his shoulders and shoved his other hand into his jeans pocket. It was only two more blocks before he reached home. He sped up a little. He could make it.

Unfortunately, his slight raise in speed alerted whoever driving that he was aware of their presence for the Sedan speed up with a squeal of tires.

"Shit!" Naruto broke into a sprint. He had to keep calm. But what the hell was going on? Why was someone tailing him? Did Kakashi send them? He highly doubted that. One thing he knew for sure was that they, whoever they were, were bad news and he would _not_ be kidnapped. Grabbing a pole, he swung himself into his block. The house was in view, only five houses away. He was going to make it. Sweat was pouring down his face. In horror, he spotted another black car driving into the block. His heartbeat increased even more. No, he was nearly there! Breathing hard, he pushed for more speed, ignoring the car racing towards him. Three houses away; two houses; one house. With a victorious grin, he grabbed his house's gate.

"Pew!"

The sound echoed through the night. Naruto stood still for a moment his grin frozen on his face. It was slowly turning into a face of horror and pain. In front of him the other black car had stopped. This was it for him. He clutched his left shoulder in shock. He could feel something warm spilling into his hand. His feet collapsed and he fell to the ground. He was so close to home. But it was too late now. He had lost with the collateral damage of a hole in his left shoulder from a fucking gunshot.

* * *

><p><strong>Take that a cliffy mwhahahah… Am I evil or what? Teehee :3 Please review!<strong>


	7. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all your lovely, enthusiastic and (some of them) constructive reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

He ground his teeth together to prevent himself from screaming out due to the excruciating pain. He was lying on the ground and he could tell that he was bleeding profusely. Sounds of doors opening filled the night air. Naruto pulled himself onto his knees. Behind him, the guy who had shot him was advancing with his gun equipped with a silencer. Shit, this was no time to be weak with pain. He struggled to fully stand but fear smothered him when he saw the man in black, also wearing a black mask, tighten his finger on the trigger.

Another muffled shot rung through the air. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his pain to double but it never came. The man in the mask fell over, the gun sliding several feet away from him. He lay still on the ground and made no move to stand back up. Was he dead?

"Naruto!" the voice held vague concern. For some reason, he felt a jolt of joy in hearing the voice. But everything was turning a blur from the anguish he felt. He looked up to see Sasuke lowering a gun from behind the car's (the car that was in front of him) open door. He was still as breathtakingly beautiful and gorgeous as always. He had really come. Too bad, he could not put up much of a fight now.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered breathlessly before losing whatever strength he had left in his legs. Sasuke closed the distance between them in a few long strides. He caught the blonde before he hit the ground once more. One look at the blood being excreted and he knew that it was not looking too good.

"Jurou, take care of the assassin," Sasuke snapped his order at the bodyguard still standing by his car. He turned to Naruto. He was so pale unlike his usual tan complexion. "Naruto, can you hear me? Whatever you do, don't go to sleep."

A strange emotion ran through him when Naruto, leaning face-first against his chest, fisted his coat and whimpered slightly. He needed to take care of this quickly. However, it would be too late if he tried to take him to one of his hospitals.

"Naruto, where were you staying?" Sasuke gave the guy a slight shake.

The slender man's hand was trembling as he pointed to the house they were next to. Briskly, he gathered the wounded man in his arms without much effort and walked to the door. He didn't even bother to knock. He just kicked through the door sending splinters everywhere. He saw a blonde girl, a guy with a pineapple hairstyle and two others running towards him shouting. He ignored them and quickly went to find the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru that is Naruto! Look at how much blood!" Ino exclaimed, automatically starting to panic.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide as he viewed the pale visage of his friend. He looked at the man who was holding him. It was the guy two weeks ago who had dropped him here. "What-?"

"The kitchen," the dark good-looking man grunted. He wasted no time in leading the way. When they reached the kitchen, Shikamaru swiped all the things off it, disregarding the shattering of glass and other items. Sasuke gently laid Naruto there. Ino, Tenten and Shino had followed him.

By now, Naruto's breathing was erratic.

"Dobe, take deep breaths. Just breathe in, breathe out," Sasuke said calmly, his face not displaying any emotions. He turned to the silent guy with sunglasses and ordered, "Go get lots of towels."

He quickly left to get them.

Sasuke tugged off Naruto's coat then tore open his white shirt. It was soaked in scarlet blood. He ignored it and focused on the more important matter. Efficiently, the dark-haired man roamed his hand over the bloody mess to find the opening of the wound. It wasn't long before he realized it was at the back of his left shoulder.

"Shit!" the bullet was still in. Naruto was sitting up with his head leaning on the side of Sasuke's neck.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Naruto's gonna die! He's bleeding so much. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh m-," Sasuke grabbed a hold of Ino's throat cutting off the rest of her words and also her means of breathing.

"Shut the fuck up. If all you've got to spout is useless words, get the fuck out before I shove a knife down your throat," Sasuke's voice was low and his eyes were dead serious. Fear shone in Ino's eyes and she ran out when the man let go of her. Shikamaru said nothing. He was still coming to terms with the fact that Naruto was shot. To him Sasuke spoke next, "If you're going to be as useless as she then leave. If not, get a sharp knife and sterilize it."

Shikamaru quickly ran to do so. Shino came back in with a basket full of towels. Sasuke attempted to stop the massive amount of blood loss. "You go boil some water and get anything with alcohol in it. Also, find something I could make stitches with," he shouted at Tenten.

He turned back to give Naruto his full attention. "You still hanging in there?"

He received a tight pain-filled chuckle. "Yeah, I never felt better in my life."

"That's good to know. Just keep talking to me. It should keep your minds off things."

"Geez, that only works when the person you're talking to is actually interesting."

Shikamaru and Tenten had returned with the items. He quickly reached for the sterilized knife. The rest of things were placed within reach. "Naruto, the bullet is still inside. I'm going to take it out. It might hurt," he rubbed Naruto's back comfortingly.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You can bite me, scrape me, squeeze my hand, anything if it will help with the pain," Sasuke didn't even warn Naruto as he opened the bottle of alcohol and pour it over his wound. Naruto screamed loudly and began to flail around. Sasuke tried to sooth him but he was never good at anything emotional. He turned to the two guys in the room, "Hold down his limbs."

Naruto was still leaning against his neck when he cut into his back and dug out the bullet. He cried out shrilly before taking a mound of flesh into his mouth and biting as hard as he could. Sasuke didn't even flinch when Naruto bit through his skin. He just continued working. He threw the offending bullet in a nearby bowl and proceeded to disinfect the wound. He then began applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. After, when most of the bleeding had stopped, he stitched the wound with the thread that was brought. By the time he was done he had attained several scratches and bite marks on his porcelain skin. That was the least of his concerns.

What concerned him was the quiet blonde in his arms. He was still pale, if not even more so. "Naruto, you still there?" His heart skipped a beat and he did not want to admit that what he felt was fear. He shook the blonde roughly.

"Sasuke," the voice was hoarse but it was Naruto's alright. "I feel so sleepy and numb." On his whiskered cheeks were tear stains. Sasuke brushed his lips against them.

"Not yet. You have to stay awake until we get you to a hospital," Sasuke motioned to his bodyguard who had just walked in to get the car prepared.

"I want to thank you for that night. You hardly knew me yet you still comforted me… It's kinda bad of me, b-but I don't regret a thing that happened that night," Naruto's words were slurred. His eyes were fighting to stay open.

Sasuke pulled off his Armani coat and covered Naruto with it, gathering the man up into his arms again. "Don't tell me this as if it's your last words. Tell me when you're in your right mind and not delusional from pain."

Naruto laughed weakly, "I guess… you'r-," His hand that had had a weak hold on his shirt dropped limply. Sasuke jogged out of the house ignoring the concerned voices behind him. His only attention was for the man that lay in his arms so limply. He jumped in the car and shouted at Jurou to drive.

He brushed a soft blond lock off Naruto's face. He was just coming to meet him and then take him home. How could this have happened? He had been thinking so much about Naruto. He certainly wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him when he had arrived in Tokyo. If Naruto died, God be with whomever that sent the gunman, he would hunt them down and slowly mutilate various body parts until they died in utmost agony. He hugged the body closer to him as the car sped to Kyoto private hospital.

For now, his only thoughts were of getting Naruto to the hospital.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled out a cigarette. He leaned against the door of Naruto's room. It was about five in the morning.<p>

"I hope you don't plan on lighting that cigarette in this hospital. You may own it but you are not above the health rules," a blond buxom doctor with blond her said indignantly.

"Why the fuck do you think I haven't brought out my lighter," irritation and stress oozed out of his posture.

The female doctor known as Tsunade immediately took pity. Sasuke had brought in a male with a gunshot wound that was unconscious and near death's door. His composure had been almost non-existent. Sasuke had taken care of the wound well but the problem was the blood loss. Being the great doctor she was, she had immediately prioritized Naruto's blood transfusions and ushered a concerned mafia boss out of the operating room. It was the first time she had seen him like that. To tell the truth, it was almost a refreshing sight from the normally dull and emotionless façade.

"You should really let me take a look at that bite mark on your neck at least," she was referring to the wounds Naruto had unintentionally inflicted upon him. There was a particularly nasty bite mark on the nape of his neck that was still bleeding.

He frowned. He hated people touching him. "I'm fine," was the curt response. Despite his response, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, pressing it to his neck. "Naruto?"

"He's stable. He is going to be okay. Right now, he needs a lot of rest. Why don't you go home and take a rest yourself?" she smiled gently at him. He scoffed at the woman but his relief was hard to hide.

He stood for a minute longer. It was his form of hesitation.

"Go home. I'll take care of the kid. He is in no shape to be taking any visitors anyway."

Sasuke placed a stern look on her and warned, "Tsunade, do_ not_ let anyone into the room. Someone tried assassinating him last night and it is not all clear if the enemy would not go for a second round. If I go home and hear that he was killed under your watch, you _will_ regret it." His dark words promised something far from pleasant.

The doctor did not even blink. She knew fully well what Sasuke was capable of. But she also knew that she was adept in what she did. "I got it, now go off. I'm sure you will now have to have that meeting with Chief Kimikaze that you were putting off for so long now. But before that, I know that you might have some matters to settle. Don't worry; I will personally oversee the kid's protection here."

Sasuke gave Tsunade a long look. When he saw what he wanted in those golden eyes he gave a small incline of his head then turned to leave.

Now that the crisis was ended, anger was the next emotion that arose fiercely. He reached his Black Edition Porsche and jumped in. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Jurou was in the seat next to him. The bodyguard rightfully remained silent. It was never a good thing when his boss got enraged. Sasuke started the car and pulled into the main road. The only thing running through his mind was, 'The fucks who issued the attack on Naruto had better hidden themselves really good because if he found them, it would be the mother fucking hell on earth for them.'

It was time to pay Kakashi another visit. Somehow, he knew that the new organization was behind it. He needed the info and the grey-haired man was long over-due in reporting to him. Also, there was a body to ID. Sasuke grinned maliciously. Yeah, soon he will be having his own fun on that dumbass group.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>A sick laugh arose in the room. The man owning the laugh turned to his partner and grinned widely, his sharp, shark-like teeth prominent. "It would seem that the guy I sent is dead."<p>

"I can hardly see how that is funny," the red-haired male commented softly, his features smooth as glass.

"It would seem that my cute blonde had a little trick up his sleeves. But all is well! I'm just glad that he did not die from the gunshot wound that ass gave him. Now, I can personally go and play with my pet next time," the huge man with a bluish tint to his skin walked toward the window of the room. From it, he saw the bright lights of Tokyo still sparkling beautifully as gems in the early hours of morning. Information about the Kimikaze group's activities was really easy to get these days. The same could not be said for the inside information though. But the former was really a set back of being so powerful. However, soon, that was going to change.

"Before that, you will have to report to the leader about why one of our men is dead." The red haired, known as Sasori, followed Kisame with his dull eyes.

"Tsk, that useless Urou. Well, he is better off dead if he could not even complete a simple task of bringing a civilian back with him. Hmm, the Uchiha brat might be able to ID the punk but I doubt he will be able to drawn any connections to us. Not that he even knows our identities. Anyway, I'm sure the leader would be more than understanding about Urou's death," Kisame turned to Sasori. "Besides, we have better things to think about. Like our next move against the Uchiha." The madness showed plainly in his eyes.

Sasori could not help but let a smile slip unto his lips due to the anticipation of their next move. "Yes, I've already located the two and sent men to pick them up."

"Good, good. Give orders to carry them to Kuji's Warehouse, downtown. We'll go join them soon. But first, we need to get the tools," Kisame crossed the room and went to the vault. He opened it and grinned wider at the inventory of blades, knifes, daggers and swords with jagged edges and hooks. He dumped the majority of weapons into a nearby duffle bag.

"Now, we're ready."

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>As he pulled into the main street that held Asa Pharmaceuticals Corporation, Sasuke's phone began to ring. With a growl, he answered, "This better be fucking good."<p>

"Ah, Sasuke, nice to see that you're such in a good mood," Kakashi's cheerful voice spoke through the hand-held device.

Sasuke groaned internally.

Kakashi's tone turned serious. "You were coming back to the company, weren't you."

"Hn," the driver pulled to the side, ignoring the angry peeping of horns behind him.

"Why don't you follow instructions? There cannot be a connection between the two of us or else my job as informant is going to become ten times as hard. I would not be able to get as much info and in the end, it is you that will suffer."

Sasuke looked at his fingers, "Are you done with the lecturing? I'm sure you have more useful things to tell me."

"Yes, in fact, I do. But before that, ensure that your car is not tapped or bugged."

Sasuke nodded his head at Jurou who took out and activated a device that made the tiny eavesdropping technology inoperable.

"I'm clear."

"Okay. There was a lot of work, effort and bribing done to get this info."

Sasuke waited patiently.

"The organization's name is 'New Genesis'. The people, who I got the info from, seemed too scared to even speak of its name. But a particular ruffian, who seemed as if he was a member himself and also as if he had one too many beers, was quite loose lipped. He told me that New Genesis was comprised of many gangs in Japan as we had suspected. Most of which are Kimikaze's rival gangs."

"He also told me that it was a large number and our group should be scared. It didn't take me long to realize that he was low in the hierarchy of the organization as he had little information on their goals. But at least, he did know that the organization was run by a leader and ten subordinates. It seems the rest are insignificant and are just there to make up numbers."

"It also seems as though New Genesis is poorly informed about the amount of power the Kimikaze group actually holds. Truly, they don't even know that our influence stretches out to European and other Asian countries," Kakashi paused to allow Sasuke to digest what he had just said.

"That could only mean that they too are desperate to find information on us. Right now, they are attacking us blindly and are enormously underestimating us."

"What of the leader?"

"Even drunk, the guy didn't want to talk about him. Whoever this leader is, he has instilled fear into the entire body of the organization. No one would speak of him, even with the large sums of money I was doling out. Many said he was the devil epitomized on earth," Kakashi chuckled a bit. "It's not funny but to think that one man has struck fear in the hearts of all those big hard-back mafia men. This just means that we are dealing with a man who will do everything, including kill innocent babies, to get his goals accomplished. And that is not looking good for us. I mean, we might win this war; but at what cost?"

"Hmm," Sasuke didn't really care who New Genesis killed, as long as it did not affect him and, now it seemed, Naruto.

Kakashi kept a silence for a moment. "Well that's all the info for now. Anyways, how's my secretary?"

This caused Sasuke to pause. But he knew that he could not avoid the question. Kakashi had more control over him than the silver-haired man knew. He spoke softly, "He's in the hospital."

As Sasuke expected, Kakashi responded with a loud, "What? Young man, please explain to me why Naruto in a damn hospital because I know I left him in your care safe and sound."

Sasuke, surprisingly docile, gave him the details of the previous two weeks.

He was not surprised, however, when Kakashi's volume doubled, "You slept with my employee? I told you to take care of him, not make him into one of your sex partners. And that's not all! You got him involved in this mess. How am I going to make up for the gunshot wound on his shoulders? He's practically scarred for life!"

Sasuke did not speak and say that it wasn't his fault or his problem as it was his norm. This surprised Kakashi. He decided to take it down a notch as he thought that Sasuke was indeed suffering more than the young man was willing to show. "How is he?"

"Tsunade said he was going to be fine. But I have not personally gone to see him," the ebony-eyed man's pitch revealed nothing but calm and indifference.

Kakashi clicked his teeth, "Well, it has already happened. The best we could do is protect him until this conflict smoothes over. I will come visit him soon. Please send my regards." He hesitated a bit. "Don't take it too hard on yourself, kid."

Sasuke did his signature 'hn' then hung up. He hated emotional things. Restarting the car, he turned and headed for home. He was tired and he felt as though he had not slept in weeks.

Suddenly, his phone rang again. He answered, "Uchiha speaking."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Uchiha brat speaking. You seem well for someone whose fuck buddy got shot down like a dog," the dark voice said with a malicious laugh. Sasuke's hand tightened around his phone. "Well it would seem like we'll be doing some business tonight. Meet me at 12 midnight tonight at Kuji's warehouse. Trust me, if you miss it, you, and certainly your blonde friend, will regret it." The voice broke out into uncontrolled laughter.

Sasuke could only grind his teeth in disgust as he knew fully well who he was dealing with; one of the leaders of New Genesis.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"Uuuhhhh," Naruto forced his eyes open. He felt disoriented, slow and groggy. An IV drip was attached to the inside of his right elbow. Vaguely, in his state, he recognized the beeping of his heart rate on a monitor beside him. The bright white lights and the uncomfortable smells of medicine and chemicals immediately let him know that he was in a hospital. He hated hospitals because to him, it always represented death.<p>

The events of last might quickly rushed to the forefront of his mind. Unconsciously, his fingers reached up to his left shoulders as he recalled the extreme anguish he experienced from the gunshot. Bandages now covered the wound. All he felt now was a calm sense of well-being. There was absolutely no pain. It was probably due to the amount of morphine being pumped into his body. He sat up causing the white pristine sheets to pool around his waist.

He was still alive. And it was thanks to his dark-haired saviour who had come just in the nick of time. He wanted to thank him. Was he still here? He looked around the room with searching eyes. He wanted to shower the bloke with kisses. No, what he wanted was to fell a sense of reality that he was really here. To do that, he needed to feel Sasuke's body against his. Disappointment attacked the innards of his heart when he realized that there were no signs of the man he was desperately searching for.

Looking out the window, he saw that it was dark again. A sudden cold graft wrapped around him. He hugged himself. Was Sasuke home by now? Did he not care for him? If he did, he would be here at his side to greet him when he had woken up. But he denied the thought by saying that maybe Sasuke was called out to complete a task concerning the mafia group. Then, wherever he was, was he thinking about him as he was thinking of him. He felt as if he was obsessed. Indeed, he had changed. He almost felt that he was now dependent upon the man.

No, he could not be like that. He was a man for Christ's sake. It felt that more was taken from him than his ass virginity. Perhaps this separation was a good thing. He could clear his mind of all these weird thoughts and try to get over Sasuke. Nothing good was coming forth from his involvement with him. He firmly stated in his mind that that it was just a phase that was going to pass as soon as he got some pussy. He sighed and ran his good hand through his blonde hair.

As he glanced down, he spotted a letter on the bedside table.

"Who could this be from?" he muttered as he picked it up and searched the envelope for a name. It was blank.

He ignored the thought that it might have been from Sasuke and ripped the letter open. No, it couldn't be from Sasuke because it was typed. Curiously, he began to read the letter.

As he read from line to line, he face slowly transformed into one of horror. By the time that he was done, fright was ever present in his face as the letter slipped from him numb fingers.

He wasted no time ripping out the IV and monitor from his arm and jumping out of bed. Hurriedly, he found some random clothes and threw it on. The blonde ran out of the room and hospital disregarding the shouts behind him.

'I have to hurry!' was the frantic thought that fluttered through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter wasn't as exciting as the previous but I promise, the next chapter will have more surprises and plenty action! XD<strong>

**Don't forget to review! **


	8. Whose Fault?

**Author's Note:** For that question on naming the group 'New Genesis': I wanted it to be as original as possible and the name suited the organization. The group was recently built up and its goal is to start a new reign over Japan after the downfall of the Kimikaze group. Like 'Genesis', it is the beginnings of their organization's foundation.

**Warning:** There is violence and gore. (Well not much but it is still there. Well actually, I don't really know how to describe it but I'm just warning you XD) If you can't handle, move along.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Three cars doors slammed shut in the chilly, deadly silent night. There were no stars out; just a lonely moon that foretold the quiet mayhem that was about to unfold.

"This is Kuji's Warehouse, huh," Asuma commented monotonously, his hands in his pocket to shield them from the cold.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response. Asuma had good reason to comment. The large building looked dilapidated with its rooftop incredibly lacking and the bricks destroyed and fallen on both sides. Clumps of unkempt grass grew helter skelter along the almost non-existent pathway to the front door. This warehouse was obviously abandoned and ominous-looking. It was the perfect place for a sick group called New Genesis to make negotiations, whatever it was. Sasuke knew it was something terrible and involved his dumb blonde (when did he start calling Naruto his?). He was going to ensure that nothing else happened to Naruto and those around him. The only thing he didn't want was Naruto, himself, here.

Jurou gazed at the building silently then to Asuma. Asuma was a professional assassin of their own group. Sasuke didn't want to bring or notify too much of his affiliates about the events of tonight but he wanted to be prepared if the situation took a downward turn. He was on good terms with Asuma and he felt that their compatibility was just right to do the job. Asuma had not protested or asked questions when he had gotten a phone call from the Uchiha asking him to come with him. He had just gotten his weapons and inquired of their meeting place. That was Asuma: quiet, fast and efficient. Just the right qualities.

Their boss had also left back the rest of his ten bodyguards which Jurou definitely did not approve of. But who was he to tell his boss what he should and should not do.

"Okay, here is how its going to play out," the handsome leader began his short debriefing, "We will go in, find out what it is that they have taken and see if we can comply to their bargains to retrieve it so long as it has no negative effects against us. This, I hardly doubt will happen. That is why we are to be prepared." Sasuke discreetly placed his hands on his two trusty guns in his shoulder holster, his Glock G17 and his lovely Exterminator. He also pointed out his extra cartridges filled with another round of bullets in a hidden pocket of his trench coat. "Also, we do not know how many men are inside the building so have something extra in case all the bullets are used up."

"Also, let's do this as quickly as possible. The last thing I need is for the old man to find out about this…" with that Sasuke turned and commenced walking towards the warehouse.

As soon as they entered, a foul smell hit them. It smelled like a damp sewer. The place was dark but the moonlight from the spaces in the roof illuminated the place enough for them to make out crates, boxes, rusting industrial equipment and suspended hooks. The ground was littered with garbage and dirt. Sasuke tried to step over as much debris as possible, masking his disgust. Jurou and Asuma flanked his left and right side.

When they reached the middle of the building, they began to hear a vague creaking sound. Sasuke felt anticipation rising. It was right behind the door they had come to. Jurou stepped forward and cautiously threw the door open. When he saw no forward attacks, he returned to his boss's side and allowed him to enter first.

When Sasuke sauntered into the spacious shadow-filled room, he was mildly surprised by the view that greeted him. If he was any other person, he would have doubled over and began emptying his stomach. Instead, being accustomed to such gruesomeness, he just stared in silent calmness.

On two separate suspension hooks hung two people. It was not anything like the hook was piercing their flesh. Their hands were tied together with rope and that was what they hung from. The gruesome part came from what was done to them. Both the male and female were naked. The male had 'I eat dick' carved so deeply into his chest that blood was still dripping from it, down his stomach, along his legs and pooling on the floor beneath him. On this left foot, there was a bloody stump where his pinky toe was chopped off. The right side of his body seemed to have been disfigured by third degree burns. Sasuke noted with disgust that whoever had done the work had also taken it upon themselves to do a little circumcision that was not quite well-done. Luckily, he was unconscious, with his shaggy brown-haired head lolled to the side.

The girl, if possible, looked worse. Her left eye was gouged out and blood mixed with some other pale yellow fluid was flowing from it. Sasuke internally winced when he moved downwards to see one of her breast chopped off. The blood had begun to clot but the dried blood covered her stomach that was still freshly bleeding from gashes made from something rugged. When he saw signs of burns travelling from her pelvic area down, he looked away. The worst part of it all was that the female was still conscious. However, her mind seemed not to be there as she stared unseeingly at them.

"Ah, so you've seen our work. The girl is my masterpiece. How do you like it?" a sick voice came from the shadows in the back of the room. Sasuke immediately recognized it as the voice that spoke too him on the phone.

Beside him, he felt Asuma tense. Jurou actually looked queasy. Sasuke said nothing.

"Aaawww, no comments? You're no fun," the man stepped into the moonlight and grinned. He was huge and muscular with a bluish complexion. His eyes were tiny but calculative; his teeth pointed and sharp. He was dressed all black to fit into the night. A cold murderous aura surrounded him. You could have told instantly that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Beside him had stepped a small man with no distinctive featured except his ruby hair and pale skin. Sasuke could not sense anything from him but he knew that he was as equally dangerous as the shark-like man. He was the person who mutilated the man after all.

"I thought you would be more, I don't know, emotional knowing who these people are," the vicious man sounded as if he was having a ball of a time.

A sense of dread began to creep up his spine.

The man sighed at the stubborn and silent raven. "Ah, you're no fun. I bet the blondie will be better to tease since it is his friends and all."

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, I called you to talk," it seemed that the shark-like man was doing all the talking because the red-head was just standing there staring at the blood on the ground.

"What about those two?" Asuma asked, talking for the first time. He referred to the male and female hanging limply from the hooks.

"Those are for a next negotiation. It would not be useful to me as I'm sure darling Uchiha would not agree to my conditions to get them back," the man grinned even more.

"What is the point of giving them back after what you have done to them," Asuma growled.

The sick man had the nerve to look as if what he did was alright, "But they are alive. That should be enough. We can't just let two people go without leaving them a memento from the time they spent with us."

Sasuke took over when he saw Asuma itching to lunge at the man before them. "What is it that you want to say?"

The shark man shrugged his heavy shoulders. "I just thought it was high time for introductions to be made. Well I'm not at liberty to say much but my name's Kisame and the guy next to me is Sasori. I've gotta say, your face looks much prettier than in the pictures. It just makes me wanna try my hands at decorating it with my personal art. I had someone else in mind but yours has also taken my interest." The man, now known as Kisame, took on a pensive look as he stared at Sasuke.

"Yes, if I burned out the deep obsidian eyes… And cut off those pale lips… Yes… I can also carve my literature upon that porcelain skin… Indeed a masterpiece….," the man was talking to himself with a crazed glaze over his eyes.

Jurou took a step in front of Sasuke, uncomfortable that there was not a barrier between this demented bastard and his boss. Ten tonnes of concrete would have never been enough. Sasuke was slightly irritated by Jurou's actions but said nothing. He was not fazed by the man's words.

The bodyguard's action seemed to have knocked Kisame out of his psychotic state and he frowned. He was about to say something when the door behind them began to creak open. Sasuke and the other two pulled out guns and aimed for the entrance. "Ah must be the other guest that I am to make the negotiations with."

Sasuke's heart dropped when he saw who it was. It was his dumb blonde looking lost, concerned and utterly scared. He looked pale and was shivering in only a jersey and jeans. If Naruto thought he was in a nightmare now, it was about to get worse. Sasuke quickly shoved his gun back into his holster and strode to the door and grabbed Naruto's head, covering his eyes.

However, Naruto had already caught a glimpse of the horror before him. He began trembling. He took a hold of the hand covering his eyes and tried to remove it to verify what he had only seen brief. The hand remained firmly in place.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke could not help but whisper harshly. If the two persons hanging from the ceiling were really his friends, Naruto did not need to be there to see it. He was still recovering from a physical wound; he did not need a mental one added to it.

"Kiba… Hinata…. No, it cannot be true. A-are they dead, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was small.

Sasuke took pity on him, "No, they aren't."

"Please, then let me see for myself!" Naruto continued to tug at his hands frantically.

"I can't do that. You're better off not seeing them," Sasuke closed his eyes to the pain Naruto felt as he moaned loudly in despair. Liquid was pooling behind his hand and he knew that the blonde was crying. The raven felt insurmountable anger building within him as Naruto clung to his hand.

"Well, this is very emotional and all but it's time to get down to business," Kisame stated watching the scene with a certain amount of interest. Sasori had looked up from studying the blood to look at the blonde.

Naruto tensed in Sasuke's arms then shouted, "How is this business? In the letter, you said you had just taken them. You've done more than that. You've ruined them!"

"Ah, but as I've said before, they are still alive. You can get them back if you comply with one of our requests."

Naruto calmed himself down, "Which is?"

"You come with us."

"That will not be happening," Sasuke firmly said, tightening his grip on Naruto. "You're stupid to have called me here and expect me to just let you make a bargain like that. I've overestimated your intelligence."

Kisame just smile, "If the bargain is not fulfilled then the two will stay and we will continue our art work until the piece is done. Of course, we will be careful not to let the items we are working on die before they can see the end product!"

Naruto stiffened. Sauke knew what he was thinking. "No, you are not doing this Naruto."

"Sasuke, I caused this. They are like this because I involved myself with you. If anyone should be suffering, it should be me," Naruto whispered brokenly.

"Naruto, you do not have a choice in this matter," Sasuke was getting frustrated and anxious. He could not believe that the guy was even considering the option. If the two from New Genesis were capable of doing that to just Naruto's friends who had no involvement with him, he shuddered to think what they would do to Naruto.

"The time is ticking. We don't have all day. In the end, their fate depends on you, Naruto," Kisame said.

"Sasuke, please, let me go," Naruto began to struggle out of the tight grip.

"Don't do this. Please for me," Sasuke whispered almost desperately so that Kisame and Sasori would not hear.

"I can't, they are more important," Naruto responded.

Sasuke felt a numbing sensation run through his heart. It was almost as if that statement had hurt him.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the room. It was not very loud but since the atmosphere was already silent, the sound seemed to echo throughout the room. The voice was hoarse but Naruto recognized it as Hinata's. Sasuke turned his attention to Kisame to see him casually pulling his hand away from a knife that he had stuck between the girl's visible ribs. Blood gushed and splattered to the floor making wet sounds. The shark man made to pull the knife out and stab it back in.

This was more than enough for Naruto. Sasuke's hand had loosened his grip slightly at the distraction and Naruto twisted agilely away from him and ran towards the man.

"Stop! Stop! I will go. Just stop!" Naruto grabbed at Kisame's clothing while pleading. The man's eyes glazed over as when he was having the fantasy about Sasuke and he grabbed unto the blonde male.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pulled out his Glock G17 and aimed it at Kisame. Several clicks were heard as the safety of other guns was turned off. However, it was not from his side who had also revealed their weapons, ready to fight. It came from the surrounding shadows of the room.

How could Sasuke have not sensed the others' presence? He was fucking careless. He was outnumbered and he did not have a visual on his enemies. This time he was disadvantaged.

"That's right Uchiha, lower your gun. This is a losing battle for you," Kisame said and took a sniff out of the blonde who was still and silent in his arms. It was not because he was scared but he was finally seeing the full extent of his friends' injuries.

His trembling increased two-fold. His legs gave away and if the shark-like man was not holding him, he would have fallen to the ground. 'Was the person who did this even human?' was the thought running through his mind. Tears reappeared in his eyes. Kiba and Hinata would be injured for life even if they were let go now. Hinata's beautiful lilac eye was gone. He felt sick. He could not even look in the mirror again due to the hatred and disgust he felt for himself. He let this happen. Even though they had walked away from him, they were still his friends.

"T-the bleeding, you have to stop the bleeding," Naruto said staring at the blood flowing freely from the new wound.

"Why would I? It was your fault for stalling too much. Besides, we've got what we wanted. We'll be leaving now," Kisame sounded quite happy. Naruto began flailing against him as he picked him up and threw him over his shoulders.

Sasuke made a move to run towards the enemy. A bullet hit the ground, only a few feet away from his foot.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't move. This one you've lost. Don't worry, I'll send pictures of him before, during and after my artful work," he showed his pointed teeth as he laughed.

"Why don't you kill me now? I'm your target, right? I'm here outnumbered! You can take me down now!" Sasuke shouted, his anger spilling forth. He fought to hide the desperation as well.

"What fun will that be? We'll meet again but for now, the purpose of our plan to retrieve this boy," Kisame began walking to the back door. Naruto, as he struggled, only had eyes of his friends. Sasuke noticed this and felt as if he was neglected.

Still, he was going to do something that might have gotten his ass shot when the door behind them banged open once more. But what walked in was not one man but hundreds of men dressed in dark suits and holding personalized guns.

A fraction of the Kimikaze group had arrived!

Sasuke didn't even stop to ponder about why they were here. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion before Kisame realized he was the one outnumbered now, Sasuke pulled out his gun and aimed for his arm that was holding Naruto. The bullet hit the enemy's arm accurately and he dropped the blonde hissing. He was about to pick the blonde back up when his partner grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit before all escape routes were cut off by Kimikaze's men.

In no time, the enemy's forces were detained and the chaotic situation was back under control. Sasuke quickly shouted orders to have 'Kiba' and 'Hinata' taken to the hospital. Hinata was so silent and still that Sasuke himself thought it a lost cause. But he could not say that to Naruto. There was a lot of scurrying about as Sasuke tried to put an order to everything. Apparently, someone had sent the men but with absolutely no orders. It had to have been the old man.

Naruto was still in a daze on the ground looking as the men carefully placed his friends on stretchers and whisked them away for medical attention. He felt shaken up and drained. The morphine had worn off and a dull throb had started in his left shoulders. It was after a half an hour after everything had cooled down that Sasuke came up to Naruto. He held out his hand to help him up. Naruto graciously accepted it.

When he looked into Sasuke's eyes, he did not see the comfort that he had expected to be there. Instead, it was filled with a cold mask and visible contempt. "Tell me, what did you plan to do after you got dragged away by that sick maniac?"

"I-I don't know. But at least my friends would have been saved," Naruto looked down.

"What? The friends that are half dead?"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"No, I need to know what you're thinking. Is it that you thought by doing that, what happened to your friends may not be so much of a burden? Or did you think you would have paid the price of their torture by having yourself tortured also? You would have felt like some hero," Sasuke disdain was quite evident in his tone. "If you think that gunshot wound was painful, that's only the beginnings during torture. You think you're brave? You're fucking ignorant and quick to jump the horse. Why don't you let me handle these matters and you stick to the simple way of life. It seems your tiny brain could only handle so much before it becomes inoperable."

Naruto became enraged, "Don't you insult me! It's because of you that this happened. It's all your fucking fault. My friends would not have labelled me as some fag and abandoned me, I would not have gotten shot and my friends would not have been nearly killed if it wasn't for you and your sick useless organization. Since I meet you, my life has just been spiralling downward. I wish I had never met you at all!"

Sasuke was silent after the blonde's outburst. His face became emotionless. "Hn." He turned abruptly and began walking away.

Naruto felt regret stab at him. He had not meant any of the words he said. People said crazy and hurtful things when they were angry. And Naruto had no right to be. Sasuke even risked his life for his. If anything, it was his fault for knowing about Sasuke and still willingly getting involved with him.

He hurried after the retreating form, "Wait, Sasuke!" He grabbed the raven's hand.

Sasuke shook him off, hissing, "Don't touch me!"

"Sasuke, I'm s-,"

"Don't feed me that bullshit. I will take the blame and from now on we will live separate lives. Of course, you and your friends will have to live under our protection until this ordeal blows over but until will then, I can promise you we will not meet again. I hate people like you," Sasuke gathered his coat about him and continued out of the building.

Naruto stood there. He was on the verge of losing two friends and now his one support had just bailed on him. Maybe, he deserved this and more. Looking to the ground, he stumbled outside the warehouse and into the chilly night. Sasuke was already gone. A stabbing pain clutched at his heart. It was then that it finally hit him. Sasuke was no longer going to be around to help him or just be there for him. He felt some hole open inside him that could only be filled with a certain someone. Damn…

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! Suggestions for improvement and the plot are invited….well ones that are sensible. But for now, PLZ REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Dealing With It Once Again

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! I'm very sorry with how late I put up this chapter. The thing is, with exams, school and what not, I'm a little busy with other things. However, I will try my best to update regularly. You also do not need to worry about this story getting discontinued. Writing is pretty much my passion. But down to business! Here is the next chapter and to make it up to you, it's long…kinda, well not really. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Naruto, you also need rest," Ino said quietly beside him. They were back in Kyoto Private Hospital and this time, it was not him on the death bed but his two friends, Kiba and Hinata.

When Shikamaru and the others had heard of what happened, they quickly rushed to the hospital. Naruto had yet to tell them of the details but from the evidence around him, Shikamaru concurred that it was bad, worse than horrific. He could not imagine what the blonde was feeling as he sat on the waiting chairs, eyes downcast. Gloom radiated from his slumped heavy posture. The man must have thought everything was his fault and he was beating himself up. Shikamaru was at a loss of what to say because words right now was not going to change blatant facts in front of them. Words were a useless, empty attempt at comfort. The best he could do was to make his presence a physical sign of support for his good friend. He too felt anxious and worried about Hinata and Kiba but Naruto was more of a worry in his eyes.

The cerulean-eyed man was still wounded and his eyes compounded with bags foretold the signs of utter weariness. As Ino sat beside him holding his hand and encouraging him to retire to his own hospital bed, he could not but agree more. However, the voicing of his thoughts never came. A petite buxom woman in a white coat walked up to the group of five. Naruto immediately stood clasping his hands tightly in front of him.

"Dr. Tsunade, h-how are they?" Naruto stuttered and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Shino, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru had also stood.

Instead of responding to the question, the blond doctor frowned at him. He was still her patient after all. "Young man, you are in a lot of trouble. How dare you race out of this hospital in the middle of the night while still recovering? You are to go back to your room now and have a nurse re-examine you for any additional damage you may have suffered due to your disobedience and carelessness. If another incident like this should occur, I will put restraints on you and keep you confined to your bed until you are completely healed. Do you understand me?" her voice was stern.

"Yeah. But what about Hinata and Kiba? Can I please hear about them before I leave?" Naruto was doing everything but wringing his hands and blubbering.

Tsunade took on a quiet, subdued aura then quickly adapted to the role of doctor bringing bad news to the anxious and awaiting 'family'. "Please, I want all of you to take a seat." Four complied with the request but Naruto remained standing. "Naruto, that goes for you as we-."

"No, I want to stand," his voice was firm.

Though the doctor disapproved, she moved unto the relaying of her patient's medical status, "Kiba has been stabilized. However, a lot of work will have to be put in for his complete recovery. He has lost the smallest toe on his left foot. The cuts on his chest were so deeply craved in that even if it were to heal properly, there would still be severe scarring. The third-degree burn marks on his right side from the upper chest to the pelvic bone will need skin grafting. Of course, besides the physical treatment, he would also need a lot of psychological therapy. We need to ensure that his mental state is stable after all the torture he endured before we release him from the hospital. Sure, it seems like his case doesn't sound very good but the most important thing right now is that he is alive." The blond woman spared a few minutes to look at each person individually for assurance.

A silence fell over the group. It was as if everyone knew what was coming but could not believe it until it was said aloud. Tenten sucked in a huge breath and asked what everyone was thinking, "What about Hinata?"

With a sincere look of regret and sorrow she said softly, "I'm sorry. We tried our best but she did not make it. She died on the operating table due to excessive haemorrhaging. How could someone do such a thing to a woman? I suspected that she herself did not have the will to live."

Naruto plopped down heavily on a nearby seat. He said nothing and showed nothing. Over the past few days, it was so emotionally taxing for him that now, he was not capable of even feeling sorrow. He felt drained, tired and numb; he just wanted to hide somewhere far away from everyone and not have to deal with the pain.

"I really am sorry. Neji will take care of the rest. He should come and speak to you soon. He would also be off-duty to accommodate this period of grieving for his cousin. My deepest condolences," Tsunade's condolences fell on deaf ears of the small group in mourning. Realizing that what she said now was no longer of any use, she discreetly left to attend to her other patients. Death was apart of her everyday life but she felt that no family should have to be put through the ordeal of losing someone as unnaturally and brutally as Hinata had.

Naruto ignored the crying and comforting that was going on around him and stood. He was feeling stifled and he wanted some fresh air. He was tired of crying and mourning for those around him who just kept dying. The only person he wanted to be around was not here so he found no reason to remain. The grieving group was his friends and yeah, they were trying to find comfort in this grave situation but to him, all of it just seemed… annoying. He couldn't bring himself to care about them or Hinata's death. He was sorry as he had recognized that it was his fault. However, past that, he didn't want to think of or feel anything else.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Shino's tranquil voice questioned.

Naruto ignored him and walked to the elevator. He noticed his friends looking bewilderedly at his actions but he just pressed the button to go to the ground floor. When he reached outside of the hospital, he haled a cab with the destination of going home.

From Kyoto, it took about an hour to reach Sakai. On reaching his apartment building, he nonchalantly handed the driver his cab fee and hopped out. As he walked into the building, the manager started inquiring about his whereabouts. However, as far as he knew, he owed no money to her so there was no reason for the lady to be talking to him. He passed her straight and headed to his room 109 on the fifth floor.

His room took up half of an entire floor but it still wasn't as big as Sasuke's penthouse. A jolt of pain racked through his body at the thought of the dark man. However, this was not what he wanted to feel. In fact, he wanted to stay blank like an empty canvas board. It was better than the agony that was to overwhelm him if he were to just accept reality. Therefore, it was safer to veer his thoughts away from that man.

Naruto sighed, half annoyed when he realized that he had left his keys at Shikamaru's. Now, he really had to talk to the manager. It took almost fifteen minutes for the blonde to go ask the manager to open his door, hear her bitching about irresponsible tenants and her actually opening the goddamn door. He quickly stepped into his apartment and slammed the door shut in the owner's face. Normally, he was not so rude, but he was entitled to an off-day or two. As he switched on the lights, he felt happy to be back in familiar grounds. It seemed as if he had spent a year away from his apartment.

Passing through the living room and the kitchen, he went to his room with the intention of taking a bath. He set up the bath tub because he could not afford the wound on his shoulder getting wet while taking a shower. After he had shed his clothes, he slipped into the warm water and released a sigh. Tension floated out of his shoulders as he lifted his left arm and draped it outside the tub. He closed his eyes intending to keep his mind blank but a certain someone kept cropping back in.

He thought of how the raven looked at him earlier in the day. It was around late evening now and he had not received a single call from the man, not that he was expecting one. Naruto always knew that Sasuke looked differently at him. His eyes weren't as hard and emotionless when he did. However at that time, Naruto had seen the change. He was afraid that his careless words had pushed Sasuke to think of him as just like everyone else, unimportant and worth not a cent.

He wished he could take it back. He wanted to say sorry; he tried, but Sasuke was too much of a stubborn bastard to hear him out. The man had just turned and left him there in the sorry state that he was in with the promise of making sure never to see him again. That had hurt him more that he was willing to admit. What would it take for him to make things better?

He gripped his hand tightly. No, there was no making things better. Sasuke was a mafia boss and they always stuck to their word. It was indeed perplexing that while he could not cry for Hinata's death, this situation brought unwanted tears to his eyes. He needed to do something to really block everything out. Sitting here restlessly with nothing but his thoughts certainly was not the answer.

In record time, he finished bathing and got dress. He needed a distraction. Dressed in skin tight jeans, a wife beater covered with a red jacket and sneakers, Naruto grabbed his spare keys and headed for the door. Club Exotica sounded like the perfect distraction he needed.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>It was about ten in the night and with the loud techno music pulsing in the background and two plastic brunettes plastered at his side, Naruto felt great. He had had one too many beers and shots but that was not of any essence. The music changed into an upbeat dance song. Naruto grabbed another beer and the two girls pulling them unto the dance floor.<p>

The song began:

_I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<em>

Naruto downed the rest of the beer quickly then threw the empty bottle to the side. He grabbed the hips of the brunette whom he thought named herself as Sarah and situated it directly in front of his crotch. She giggled bubbly and wrapped her hands around his neck. The other brunette grabbed his hip from behind and started to grind unto him. _  
><em>

_Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<br>_

_But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>

He groaned when Sarah turned around, dropped to the floor and shimmied back up by grinding her ass into Naruto's crotch. The brunette behind had begun to suck on his neck. Naruto reached behind him and grabbed a handful of her hair and began whining back against her in time with the music. Heat was building in his lower abdomen.

_You're so damn pretty  
>If I had a type then baby it'd be you<br>I know your ready  
>If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<br>_

_Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<em>

_But tonight I'm fucking you_  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm fucking you<em>  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm fucking you<em>

By now, the three had migrated to a dark corner of the dance floor. They were sandwiched with Naruto in the middle. All three were sweating and breathing hard as they moved in time with the music. Naruto was making exotic movements with his hips that were driving the brunettes wild. The girls were having a hard time matching up to his experience in dancing and could only try to follow his hip motions. But, he didn't care anyway. They were just a distraction. He grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a scorching rough kiss. She moaned and grabbed his ass. The girl behind him delved her hands into the front of his pants and began to stroke his semi-erection.

_LUDA..  
>Tonight I'm gonna do<br>Everything that I want with you  
>Everythin that you need<br>Everything that you want I wanna honey  
>I wanna stunt with you<br>From the window  
>To the wall<br>Gonna give you, my all  
>Winter 'n summertime<br>When I get you on the springs  
>Imma make you fall<br>You got that body  
>That make me wanna get on the boat<br>Just to see you dance  
>And I love the way you shake that ass<br>Turn around and let me see them pants  
>You stuck with me<br>I'm stuck with you  
>Lets find something to do<br>(Please) excuse me  
>I dont mean to be rude<br>_

_But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you_

His dancing had turned into thrusts as he moved against the girl in front of him. Right now, they were no longer dancing but practically having sex on the dance floor. Naruto slipped his hand into the skimpy top the girl had on and began caressing her breasts. She moaned like a cow. Sasuke's moaning, well groans, were always quiet yet sultry and arousing. He frowned but distracted himself by slipping his other hand under her skirt. The brunette behind him had taken to pumping him at a faster rate. Suddenly, his phone rang. He stopped kissing Sarah to answer it.

"This had better be something fucking important," he growled loudly over the music into the mouth piece. The girl behind him had stooped and begun undoing his jeans.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello? Is this a fucking prank call? I am not in the mo-," his words were cut off by a loud moan as the girl's warm mouth enveloped his aroused cock. "Fuck, yes!" He quickly hung up to completely focus on the blow job he was receiving. Sarah joined the other girl to ensure that every crevice of his cock got the special treatment. He grabbed the unknown girl's hair when she began deep-throating him. The blonde could not stop his hips from thrusting deeper into the pleasurable source. Wet sounds filled his ears even over the music and had him feeling even more aroused. The two brunettes picked up the pace and soon, Naruto knew that he was on the edge. After a particularly hard suck on the tip of his cock, he felt himself cum on the girl's face. He smirked at the girl but pulled Sarah into a next kiss, his tongue wrapping around hers.

Before he could start the real thing, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to cuss the sorry ass that interrupted him when his words stopped cold. At that moment, he couldn't even believe that this was happening.

It was goddamn Sasuke! And at the worse time to show up!

Embarrassment flushed his face. Then he thought, 'So what if I'm doing this? What I do in my spare time was my business. Especially since he said he wanted nothing to do with me, I think I have the right to have my fun.'

With alcohol impairing his better judgement, he slapped the dark-haired man's hand off and said (well, his words were very slurred so it was not anything coherent), "W-haz it zhat uh wah? Git loss, can't uh tell zhats I'm buzy?"

The handsome man just looked at the blonde. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that the emotion that he was seeing in those eyes was sheer rage. Sasuke turned to the two brunettes who were looking on curiously and said in a low dangerous tone, "Get lost!"

They scrambled off with a squeak. The good-looking man's eyes just screamed of murderous intentions.

Sasuke returned his attention back to the blue-eyed man. His face was flushed and his lips a bright red. He was so drunk that he had forgotten to tuck himself back in. Naruto remained silent at the other's scrutiny. When Sasuke grabbed his right arm and shoved him into the wall, he winced slightly due to the hitting of his injured shoulder. He was sobering up quite fast.

Apparently that was the least of Sasuke's concerns because he lent down to Naruto's ears and whispered harshly, "You really fooled me. I didn't think you were a **whore **but tonight you proved me wrong. While your friends were worried about you and wondering where you were, even having your friend trace you by your phone, you were here, on the verge of fucking those two bitches. You really surprised me." The raven chuckled humourlessly. Unexpectedly, he grabbed Naruto's cock that had already gone limp. There was a reaction almost immediately.

"Oh? You're still up for more? Don't worry, I'll give you that and more," Sasuke said darkly before turning the blonde around and pull his pants down.

Naruto tried to resist but it was Sasuke who was stronger. Also, alcohol had a way of making you feel weak; or was it the man standing powerfully behind him? The raven secured both hands in one of his and with the other, he released his member from the confines of his pants and guided it to the secretary's bare ass. It seemed to the both of them that they were the only persons in the club. They no longer heard the pounding music or the dancing bodies. It was just them two.

Naruto cried out when Sasuke rammed his cock into him. No lube was used; there were no soft kisses to soothe him. It was just plain raw sex. Tears pooled to his eyes as the pain travelled up his back. With his hands bound, he could not grab anything to distract himself from the pain. So, he allowed the raven to do whatever he wanted until he was done while trying his best to withstand the anguish.

When Sasuke finally released in him and pulled out, his legs finally gave out. He was not surprised when he was told coldly to get up and fix himself. This he did without protest and followed the dark man out the club on wobbly legs after another cold command. Naruto was forced into the black Porsche and Sasuke slipped into the driver's seat. As he drove off, a heavy silence fell between them.

Naruto shifted to get at the best angle in which he would feel the least pain while sitting. He didn't know how to feel at the moment. He couldn't feel angry because it was the man he wanted to see all along and yet, he felt minutely degraded to be treated the way he was. Be that as it may, he didn't mind that Sasuke was pissed off at him; for whatever miracle it was, the man was right beside him now. He glanced out the window as lights sped past. It was going to be all right. A small smile appeared on his lips before he closed his tired eyes. Yes, sleep sounded really good.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"If you're awake, go take a bath," a voice said off to the side of the re-awaking Naruto.<p>

"Sasuke," the handsome brunette ignored his name being called and pointedly looked in the direction of the bathroom.

Naruto got up off….wait, this was Sasuke's bed. That could only mean that he was in Sasuke's house. He inched his aching ass off the bed trying hard not to make a sound. He obediently complied with Sasuke's wishes and went to take a bath. Under the scorching downpour of water, he began to feel an ease in his pain. His thoughts drifted to the owner of the home. He could not deny that even though Sasuke had treated him like a whore, he still felt a pang of happiness that he was with him now. Relief washed over him just as the warm liquid of the shower for the fact that he was able to see the man again.

Reaching out, he turned off the shower and stepped out. The image of Sasuke sitting on his chair brooding and with an unapproachable aura made him hesitate. How was he going to repair the huge drift between them?

Determination shone in his bright eyes. No, he was going to do whatever it took. He wanted this and this situation was caused primarily by his own actions. He would be the one to make it right.

"Shit," he swore as he realized that his carelessness had left him with soaking wet bandages. He now had to re-change them and that was going to be a bitch to do all by himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he took out another one from the cabinet to dry his dripping hair. Then, he began the search of finding the first aid kit.

There was a knock on the door. To his utter surprise, the main character of his former thoughts entered.

"Sasuke…," Naruto felt emotionally stifled. He didn't know where to begin. It also seemed that his vocabulary was slowly degrading into one with only one name quite prevalent in it.

Dark expressionless eyes assessed the matter before he grabbed Naruto's arm once more for the night and led him back into the room. However, his touch was gentle, a vast contrast to all the other physical contacts of previous times. He quietly ordered the blonde to sit then he proceeded to his wardrobe and got out a large kit. When he returned to the bed, he took a seat next to the blonde and silently began taking off the soggy bandages. Naruto, following suit, remained quiet.

Sasuke's nimble fingers, after getting rid of the bandages, ran gently across the puckered and rough skin that was still held together by stitches. The wound was an angry red and Sasuke felt Naruto tense and hiss at the slight pressure. It had not even been two days since he had received this injury yet bigger problems had still come to push his own health into the back burner. Efficiently, he disinfected the area.

Naruto's surprise slapped him when he recognized the look of regret in Sasuke's eyes It seemed so out of place that he just wanted to take it all away. The raven suddenly bent his head and placed it gently on his left shoulder. Naruto felt his heart stutter.

"…I a-apologize," there was a long pause after the ebony-eyed man spoke the sentiment. Naruto could only imagine how awkward and uncomfortable that was. After all, this was very much against his true nature. The fact that he was willing to try to apologize was more than he could have asked for, no, he was not even looking for that. Nevertheless, this was all the blonde needed as he wrapped his arms around the mans head and smiled. When Sasuke had said that sorry, he knew it was for all the things he had done up to now.

"There is no need to apologize. You were not at fault. It was me. After all you had done to keep me safe, I was ungrateful and pushed myself in the forefront of danger. I had no right to blame you for what happened to my friends. T-their attack was because they had the connection to me. It was all my f-fault. H-hinata…. Maybe … it would have been better if-," Sasuke had pulled away from him to pull him into a warm embrace.

"Since when were you that important? The sooner you realize that it was not all your fault but some of mine as well, the better it would be to bear the burden of what happened this morning. So, don't think you have to carry everything on your own," Naruto leaned against him put did nothing to bring them closer together. He was tired of showing his weak side to this man.

"Don't hesitate to cry. This would not be the first time anyway."

"I'm not crying, dammit!"

Sasuke did not respond but he felt the obvious wetness on his shirt. Deep down, he felt happy that Naruto still felt safe to come to him for comfort and shelter. When Naruto had calmed down, without comment on his puffy, red eyes, he redressed the wound with new bandages. After that, he carried the both of them to the head of the bed and laid down. A comfortable silence fell over them as Naruto rested his head on the raven's warm chest. He did not mind still being in a towel for the heat of the person beside him and the comforter pulled tightly under his chin kept him more than warm. This was what he wanted. He'd be damned if he let this slip away.

"…Naruto, tonight should never happen again," Sasuke broke the silence. "Because the next time it does, I will kill the person you were involved with and then I would damage you irreparable so that no one else would want you but me."

Naruto shivered at the possessiveness in his voice but said nothing. He understood what he was signing himself up to when he had finally resigned himself to being Sasuke's. The beautiful but dangerous threats were not to be taken lightly and the blonde had no intention to do so. This Sasuke understood by his companion's silence. A small smile played on his face as he clicked his fingers to turn off his lights to welcome sleep.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>'Bang! Crash! Clatter!" the noise coming from the room sounded as if a hurricane was wreaking havoc through it.<p>

"You fucking useless pieces of shit! You can't do anything right! You fucked up the plan and now we no longer have any bargaining chips for the Uchiha. The blonde and all his friends are going to be taken under the Kimikaze's protection and there will be no easy access to them from now on. Goddamnit, if only you were not two of my top ten subordinates, I would have skewered and impaled you on my rusted spear right over there then set my two pit bull terriers on you. You're motherfucking lucky that I'm good at controlling my emotions," 'Leader' huffed after his shouting and tossing of questionable items that barely missed the two standing before him.

Kisame and Sasori just stood there not even daring to breathe, fearing that even the slightest movement will trigger their leader's animalistic streak and have him follow through with his threats.

When the leader realized that they were not going to make any excuses for their failure in their mission, he calmed down further. The thing he hated the most was excuses. It did not bother him that he had lost over twenty men; to him, there was always more way that came from.

"Leave, your fuck ugly mugs are just annoying me. I will have to think of another plan to bring the Uchiha down and make him mine. Once that is done, getting rid of the Kimikaze group will be as easy as stealing ice-cream from a baby. I will call you when I'm done but until then, do not show your faces around here," the man turned, his oily stringy hair whipping around also.

When he heard the expected click of the door indicating the two's departure, he immediately began to fantasize about the dark-hair, dark-eyed, porcelain man. He pictured himself running his hand down his chest and seizing unwilling firm pale lips with his own. He knew that that man was responsible for the wound Kisame was sporting on his arm. He shivered as he thought that soon, he would have the dangerous entity subdued beneath him where he rightly belonged.

Finding himself so aroused at the images of Sasuke screaming out with his dick inside him, the raven splattered with his cum and having the man's white skin painted with bleeding cuts and bruises that he could not help but start fondling his growing erection. He breathing quickened. It was not long before he shot his seed against the glass window of his office and over broken items. He was overflowing with the urge to fuck something but he had learnt recently that his obsession with the Uchiha had made him impotent towards anybody else. That was why he could not wait to have Sasuke in his arms. He was going to make him his, fuck him so hard and for so long that the only thing that would be left in his shattered mind, when he was done with him, was the leader's existent.

"Yes, soon…soon," the man whispered lovingly to the glass while stroking it, his crazy yellow eyes reflecting back in it.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Sasuke whispered angrily and reached for his cell, trying his best not to disturb the peacefully sleeping blonde on him.<p>

It was fucking eight in the morning and he had barely gotten a few hours of decent rest. He was bound to be grumpy.

"This is Uchiha and there better be someone fucking dying or else I will find and castrate you for waking me up," his tone was one of annoyance.

"Sasuke," the raven's eyes widened as he recognized the tone. "It is high time that you presented yourself before me. How dare you not report anything to me when I have been seeing my men and sending them out all over the place without me knowing jackshit. All I'm hearing is rumours and sayings but not one thing has come to me from your own lips. As leader, I would expect that I should be the first to know everything or is that now obsolete. I am very displeased. Have your ass here in thirty minutes. You know what would happen otherwise." The man tone was void, empty of any emotions. It was the voice that struck fear in the hearts of half of Japan's population.

"Yes, sir," Sasuke said as he gently slid the blond off his chest and got up. He began to get dress but did not dear hang up. Normally, he did not have this tone towards Sasuke, his favourite subordinate but the dark man could tell that his leader was pissed.

The phone made a soft click that said that his boss had hung up without another word. Well, it was time to face the music for not being up-front from the beginning. On reaching his bedroom door, he hesitated. He glanced back at Naruto who was still sleeping defenselessly, searching unconsciously for the warmth that had suddenly disappeared. An unknown feeling rose in him and his eyes soften for a bit. He knew that what the both of them shared was different to his occasional fling that usually lasted from a week to a month. Maybe…

Sasuke mentally shook his head. He could not afford to allow this thing to distract him. He admitted that he could not leave the cerulean-eyed man alone. But he would not allow him to become his weakness. He would have to deal with that somehow. However for now, he stepped out the room with the destination of the Kimikaze's main house in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sasuke, he is in so much denial; he doesn't even recognize that he has changed! Naruto is already his weakness XD.<strong>

**The song is this chapter was 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias as many of you should know. Claro, la versiόn ****explícita. :D**

**Plz review! ;)**


	10. The Dream

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long to update but here's the ninth chapter. I hope you enjoy! :]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Footsteps pattered against the floor loudly. Naruto, at the age of nine, was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. His heartbeat thundered in his chest and his lungs ached to take a rest but desperation, panic and fear made him resist natural instincts. Gasping for breath, he glanced behind him fearfully. There was no one there; yet, what he had witnessed only a few minutes ago haunted him. _

"_Naruto!" his mother called just a few feet from himself. "What are you doing running in the corridors again? Didn't I tell you not to or else I will punish you?"_

_Naruto ignored her scolding and jumped into her arms._

_Quite taken aback by her son's sudden need for affection, the woman forgot her anger and wrapped her arms around him. Something had to be wrong. _

"_What is it, honey?" she gently inquired._

"_Mommy, that man killed all the men in black suits. There was blood everyway. I was scared!" the blonde child started to wail pitifully. _

_On hearing this, the redhead became alert and asked sharply, "What man?"_

"_The scary man that daddy was talking to two days ago."_

_Naruto looked up into his mother's wide eyes. She began muttering something about a fucking traitor, they were in trouble and they needed to get help. The child knew for one that his father would not be able to be that help for he was away on a business trip. The distress on his mother's face caused the blonde to cry even harder._

"_Shh, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen. You're a big boy now, you shouldn't cry like this," with her comforting words, she pulled out her handkerchief that smelt like sunshine and began wiping his tears. In minutes, his wails had been reduced to little sniffles and hiccups. _

"_That's a good boy," she smiled lovingly at him._

_Suddenly, a man in a black suit ran up to the two. He was sweating profusely but his emotions were hidden well by his very dark shades. In his hand was a gun. _

"_Shikaku, what is going on?" the woman's voice asked with authority._

"_Kushina Uzumaki-dono, please take your son and evacuate. We were betrayed and are under attack. There are many casualties so far and it is not safe for both of you," the bodyguard surveyed behind him. "We don't have time; the killer is nearby so please hurry!"_

_Immediately, Kushina picked up Naruto and began running towards the hidden exit in the west courters. The bodyguard shadowed them._

"_Mummy, what's wrong? Didn't you say that everything was okay?" Naruto asked softly. He did not have to ask to know that they were in danger. After all, he had witnessed dead bodies just a few minute ago._

"_It's nothing, honey" his mother replied absently, concentrating on nothing but getting the two of them to safety. _

_Naruto tightened his hands around her neck. He was scared. But most of all he was scared of losing his friends and family. _

_Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Naruto screamed and restarted crying as he saw the bodyguard following them fall to the ground lifelessly. His eyes widened as blood rapidly surrounded the fallen body. The mother didn't bother to look back but instead quickened her speed. She pressed her child's face to her neck to prevent him from seeing the dead body. But that was too late. Naruto had already seen it; he had seen things that no child at his age should have to. _

_However, no matter what it took, if she couldn't save herself at least she wanted to be able to save her precious son. _

_They were near the hidden exit in the west courters. Then for a second time, the sound of a gun went off. _

_Kushina gasped and fell to the ground. As she fell, she braced herself around Naruto so that he would not receive any damage. Grinding her teeth, she gripped at the wound on her left calf. She no longer could run. Naruto climbed out her arms, wailing. There were soft footsteps behind but to them, it sounded loud and heavy, beating in time with their thumping hearts._

"_M-mummy, get up! We have to go!" Naruto tugged on her arms._

"_Darling, mummy cannot go with you any longer. I cannot run. You know where the exit is; go!" she panted. Sweat covered her brow. _

"_Mummy, please, I will carry you. I don't want to go alone," Naruto cried hugging his dear mother. _

_The footsteps were getting closer, taunting them. This was a grave situation and they needed to act quickly or neither of them would be saved. Kushina knew that shouting would not help so she turned fully to her child and said gently, "My dearest, you will never be alone. Even if I am gone, there will always be someone there to support you when you most need it. Eventually, you will even find someone who will be a part of you and you two will never be separated. You will always be surrounded with love because you are my child and greatly blessed." _

_Tears swelled in her eyes. Her voice began breaking with the amount of emotion it contained. "My dear child, I love you and always will. Even if I am gone, I will always be keeping watch over you. So go, let me feel content that I have saved my one and only child. May the Gods keep watch over you and guide your precious soul." She kissed his forehead tenderly with tears staining her cheeks. It was not that she couldn't reach the exit, it was just a few feet away. However, she knew that if she went with Naruto now, the man might target them both. She had to stay behind to buy some time for her son to escape. Gladly, she would make this sacrifice for him._

"_Now go." She lightly pushed him in the direction to the exit. Confused, scared and tearful, Naruto stumbled to the plain wall and pushed against it with his small hands. With a small creak, it glided to the side to reveal a dark passageway. He knew where it led for his father had taught him how to use it if an emergency were to happen. The blonde child looked into its darkness for a while before he turned back to his mother on the floor. _

"_Mummy, I love you very very much!" the small child's voice broke and he cried even more. He was torn between the choice to follow his mother's wished and leave or stay back beside her weakened form. _

"_My darling, I know. Now go," she smiled lovingly at him._

_Naruto turned and stumbled into the passageway. He pressed his hand against the stone again to close it. When it did, it would not open again for anyone. Most likely, he did this because the thought that his mother might be killed did not seem a reality to him. He thought that what happened to the bodyguard could never happen to someone so important to him like his mother. Yes, she was bleeding on the ground from a wound on her calf. However, he knew that it could have healed and then she would be brand new again. He did not get the real concept that that was not so until the footsteps finally revealed the malicious man he had seen before holding a FN Herstal FNP. Through a small slit as the wall slowly slid back in place, Naruto, with widening eyes, saw the man point his gun at his mother's head, grinned at his stricken form and pulled the trigger. _

_The only thing that could have been heard and seen by Naruto was the deafening loud bang and the man's laughing yellow eyes as blood splattered across his pants. The wall slid close._

_Naruto fell to his knees, speechless, He was trembling all over. Tears poured from his eyes. His mind was blank. Nevertheless, the one thing he knew for sure was that his mother was no longer in this world. He felt his heart breaking, hurting, falling. The shock could not keep him from screaming and banging on the wall that separated him from his mother. He did not want to be alone. What could he be without her? His scream oozed the sadness of a broken heart. Never again could he lead a normal life and the face of his mother's murderer, laughing and ridiculing his pain, was etched into his mind forever. _

_He wanted revenge but for now, all he could do was scream at the dismal silence._

"_Oka-san!"_

Naruto jerked awake, gasping for breath.

What the hell was that dream? Leaning forward, he pressed a trembling hand to his eyes. The images from the dream were still fresh in his mind. The beautiful face of someone whom he called 'mother' and the man who had killed her n cold blood, laughing as though it was the funniest joke in the world. He felt sick.

He glanced beside him to see empty space. Sasuke must have left. However, the dream he had disturbed him so much that that fact didn't anger him as much as it would have.

The dream was so vivid. He didn't want to believe that it was his memories for since he was ten, he had no recollection of his past. He grew up in an orphanage and lived off of bare essentials until he was twenty-one. That was when he had met Kakashi who gave him a job with a decent payroll. But he must have had a real mother. Even so, why would he now start remembering?

A dull pain began to develop in his chest. No, he did not have to start thinking about it now. There were still things to do. This included dealing with this friends and Hinata's death. He cringed as he thought of how his friends would react to the way he had behaved yesterday. Even though he thankfully did not have a hangover, he was sure that a headache awaited him at the end of today.

Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was ten in the morning. He sighed as he got up to get ready. He placed the dream in the back of his mind where he would later analyze it.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>They were still at the hospital waiting. Waiting for Neji and waiting for Kiba to wake up.<p>

"I'm worried about Naruto. We haven't heard from him in almost 12 hours," Tenten voiced quietly.

Shikamaru looked to the ceiling. The lack of sleep was evident in the dark circles under his eyes. All that was following him and his friends were sadness and worry. "He just needs time. How troublesome."

"Yeah but he could be beating up himself or worse trying to-,"

Shikamaru interrupted Ino sharply, "That will never happen so don't think that way."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

"Shikamaru's right. Naruto will not do drastic things that will get us overly worried. He of all persons will rather die than do that to us. That's how he is so you should not start doubting him now. Sure, he may be blaming himself for what happened to Kiba and Hinata but he is not the kind of person that would end his life for something like that. If anything, he would take responsibility for it." Surprisingly, it was Shino that spoke up. Everything he said was true.

"If that is so, then where is he?" a voice that sounded drained and lifeless asked.

The four turned to see Neji standing there with his white medical coat over his arm. His normally neat brown hair was messy and askew. His eyes were red-rimmed and his lips were pulled into a permanent frown.

"Neji," Shikamaru stood and offered him his seat. He didn't take it.

"Where is Naruto? Where is the bastard that got my cousin killed?" the man shouted, looking slightly demented.

Ino glanced at her lap while Tenten pointed her gaze at the other direction. Only the two guys looked at Neji full on.

"Neji, calm down. Naruto took the news hard. He needed some time away from everything and I let him go," Shikamaru stepped closer to his friend.

"So Naruto needed time. For what? To contemplate what he had done? Ha, well I have something I want to say to him! Where the fuck is he?"

"Neji! Listen to yourself... Are you really going to put all the blame on Naruto? You **know** how he must be feeling right now. He really doesn't need our contempt and blame piled onto that. I know how you are feeling but- sorry for being so blunt- what's done is done, Please don't cause our group to be broken up even more than it already is."

The long-haired man looked to the ground silently. "Even so, he still isn't here. Isn't this the time when we need to stick close the most?" The normally aloof man swiped irritatedly at a tear before it could make its course down his cheeks. It was his first time in feeling so weak and insecure. He didn't know how to deal with the direct blow of having lost someone so close. His composure was hanging by threads and he didn't know what was what anymore.

Shikamaru said nothing. The last place he knew Naruto to be was in a club called Exotica. He had been worried because night had fallen and he still hadn't heard from the blonde. He had then taken it upon himself to track him down using his cell phone. It really was a lucky thing that Naruto had GPS on his phone. Shikamaru could only guess what Naruto was doing in a club but it couldn't be anything good. Knowing that he himself could do nothing for his friend at the moment, he had contacted the 'Sasuke' person Naruto was involved with. Don't ask how he got his number, he just had his ways. However, he had not told any of the others so they were unaware of what the blonde had been up to. And that damn well was going to stay so.

Seeing how much Neji was suffering, Shikamaru wrapped a comfortable hand around his shoulders and led him to the hospital's cafeteria. The other three did not follow.

After Shikamaru had gotten Neji to sit down and have a hot cup of coffee to drink, he too sat opposite him around the small white table.

"Neji… you have my deepest condolences for Hinata's death. But honestly, did you really want her to live through all that. I'm sure you yourself knew the extent of her damage. There was no way in hell that she could have returned to a normal life after that."

"W-who could have done something like that to a human being? She was disfigured for life!"

"Indeed. That is why we couldn't possibly put all the blame on Naruto. The persons who did that are the ones responsible for all this. I'm sure that Naruto himself is caught up in whatever 'these people' plans are. Honestly, I am tired of all the deaths that are happening around me. I don't want a next one. I couldn't possibly deal with another one. So even if you still think that it is Naruto's fault, please keep it inside. It is crucial that we stick together during this time. Besides, the mafia guy Naruto is involved with has taken us under his protection."

"That guy, it is his faul-,"

"Before you even go there, that is not so. He was the one that responded to the call those guys who kidnapped Kiba and Hinata made. He tried to save them. Although we all say that he is bad, he is the good guy compared to whoever is opposing them. I mean, look at the things they have done just to make themselves known or to get at 'Sasuke's' group. No matter how you look at it, they are the enemies. If it is revenge you want, you might as well stick to the ones who are going to protect us."

"Is that so," Neji became quiet for a few minutes. "I-I don't hate Naruto. It was just that I was so angry and in pain that I felt that I needed to put the blame on someone."

Shikamaru squeezed Neji hand in comfort, "I understand completely. What we have to do now is ensure that the rest of us are kept safe. Naruto will need to be comforted as usual and we will have to deal with the aftermath of all this."

"Yeah, Naruto must be the one hurting the most. He was there, after all, when it all happened."

"Exactly… What are your plans for Hinata's funeral?"

"Unfortunately, the main Hyuuga family has requested that her body be sent back to Russia. That is where they live. We will not be able to attend her funeral. I'm truly sorry. We, branch of the main family, were sent to live here in Japan. At first, I hated her for existing, for the fact that I was second to her just because her father was the head. However, over time, she became like a sister to me. To think that I would lose her to some mafia squabble is just heart-rending."

Shikamaru said nothing but held on to Neji's hand.

"If that mafia man is who Naruto chooses to be with, I will stand by his decision and support and protect him. As friends, that's the least I can do."

"Well, we all will," Shika said gently as he allowed Neji to cry softly against their clasped hands.

Suddenly, a nurse ran into the cafeteria. She looked half-crazed as she swished her head from side to side seemingly looking for something frantically. It was then that she spotted the two men and she hurried to them. When Shikamaru and Neji noticed her presence, they looked up from what seemed like an intimate discussion. She took a deep breath then stuttered out:

"K-kiba Inuzuka is awake!"

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into the Kimikaze main residence. He tugged restlessly at his jacket and adjusted it to let it fall the same way as it was before. As he walked to the entrance, a guard greeted him.<p>

"Here, please follow me. Kimikaze is awaiting you."

Without a sound of acknowledgement, he took off his shoes and walked right pass the guard. He did not need some newb muscle-head to tell him where the old man was. He was around long enough to know where he would be.

When he reached the _tatami_ doors of the room, he knelt and bowed respectfully. "Sir."

"Come in," a deep voice said.

Sasuke slowly slid the door open wide enough to enter and stepped in. After he closed the door, he sat on the ground opposite his leader.

"Hmph, you nearly didn't make it in the time I gave you," Chief Kimikaze's face sported an arrogant smirk.

"Who do you think you're talking to? That time was more than enough to reach here," Sasuke sported his own smirk.

"Well then, on to business. Give me a full account on the events that happened from two weeks ago until up to now."

This was what Sasuke did. He told him of Tornado's attack, his discovery of an organization behind that group, the bombing of Shimiya University, the attack of his 'friend' Naruto and then the most recent attack and torture of Naruto's friends. He did not disclose the fact that he had slept with said 'friend' or that said friend was just a normal civilian. If he had, he didn't know how the Chief would take it. He certainly was not taking any risks of putting Naruto in anymore danger, even if it meant lying to his own boss. To him, subconsciously, Naruto had grown much more important to him.

"Hmm, is that so... Seems as though this New Genesis group is taking on more than it can handle. But it is truly worrisome, the actions they are taking to make an identity for themselves. We have maintained peace in this country for over twenty years and I will be damned if I let some ignorant, bloodthirsty group ruin that. Ryu!"

A man hurried in dressed in a black working suit and glasses. His hair was parted in front with some falling on his forehead. He had on a dark-rimmed pair of glasses. From first glace, anyone would have thought that the man may have been an ordinary business man. However, it was when he looked up and glanced at someone, his eyes, a sharp red containing an underlying sense of bloodlust, were seen. They struck an immediate fear into the person's heart for although he looked normal, those eyes spoke of something wild and dangerous. These were the kind of people Kimikaze enjoyed surrounding himself with.

"Ryu, set up a meeting with the other heads. We have some rats to deal with," the old man ordered his secretary. Said man nodded curtly and left as quickly as he had come.

A silence fell over the two. Sasuke had a lot to talk about with the old man but he did not want to say anything for fear of accidentally revealing anything else having to do with Naruto. Therefore, it was the Chief that broke the silence as he slowly got up and walked to Sasuke's sitting form.

"Now that that's taken care of, it has been a long while since you have personally come to see me. Of course, you were busy but that does not change the fact that-," he knelt down in front of Sasuke, nuzzled his pale neck then whispered into his ear huskily, "I missed you."

"Kimikaze-dono-," the raven was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"It's okay to just call me Danzou. Let's do it like old times."

With that, the chief captured the young man's lips and drove his tongue into the other's mouth. Sasuke did not respond nor did he push him away. This was what was normal for him. This was how the chief and him had become so close. To stop this now because he had a lover seemed ludicrous to him. However, a dull pain started in his chest. What would Naruto think of him? Would he feel betrayed?

He pushed a hand against his boss's chest. Confused, he stopped and lent back. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked away while running a hand though his hair. "I'm not in the mood."

"What are you talking about? You're always in the mood."

The ebony-eyed man glared, "What are you trying to say? I said I don't feel like having sex with you and that's that. I think business is finished here for today. I'll be leaving now." Sasuke got up and headed for the door.

Before Kimikaze could order him to come back he turned curtly and bowed in respect, "If anything else comes up then please contact me but until then, I have my work to return to." He turned and then left.

The Chief was left speechless. This was the first time the Uchiha had rejected him. All the other times, the man had submitted to his advances quietly. What had changed? There was something else that the man wasn't telling him. Whatever it was, he was going to find out and then destroy it. Sasuke was his and no one or no thing that was going to change that.

"Ryu!"

The man from before came back in. "Yes, sir."

"Tail Sasuke. Find out if there is anything new in his life or any abnormal patterns. Report everything you find to me." There was a possessive aura around Kimikaze.

Ryu smiled coldly, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>'Naruto… Naruto! I'm going to ensure that you suffer slowly until you die an excruciatingly painful death!'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end! Can you guess who said that last line? Teehee….I'm sure you can't wait for the next chappie And what the hell? What is Sasuke doing having that kind of relationship with his boss? Naruto better not find out!<strong>

**Anywayz….reviews plz! That's the only way I feel motivated, my dear minions XD**


	11. Shit Happens

**Author's Note**: I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! The excuse is school related and whatnot. Mocks are over! So in celebration, here's the tenth chapter! YYAAAAAYYYY! Hope you enjoy it! :) I'm really sorry that my fans had to wait so long boo hoo :'(`

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Naruto picked up his ringing phone. He was just heading to the hospital to meet his friends.

"Hey, Naruto speaking."

"Where are you?" a velvet voice asked. Naruto smiled at the pleasant surprise.

"A 'hi' would have been appreciated, Sasuke."

"Hn. That would be beating around the bush."

"No, that would be perfect manners. I think when we meet again, I would have to start giving you lessons. I can't have you going around with me using 'hn' as your form of verbal response. That would be kind of embarrassing."

The raven chuckled silently. "Are you saying that I embarrass you, Naruto?"

Said blonde secretly shuddered at the sound of his name coming from the man's talented mouth. Yep, he had officially turned gay for Sasuke. "Not at all. It's more like it makes me look bad for having someone so rude around."

"Well, it was not a problem before. So why should it be one now?"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Naruto grinned widely although Sasuke could not see it.

"You… are an enigma, Uzumaki. But back to my question before you distracted me: 'Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm heading to the hospital. I woke up this morning and you weren't there so I saw no reason to stick around. Besides, I have business to take care of."

"Hmm. Did you bring one of my bodyguards with you?"

"Uh, I didn't see one. Even if I did, wouldn't that make me look… well, wouldn't I stand out? There's no need to worry, I'm in a crowded place. Besides can more than take care of myself."

"Naruto, no matter how many times I say it, why wouldn't you listen? Do you think that 'they' will let a little crowd stop them from getting what they want? Listen to yourself talk for a change."

"Okay, I get it. Next time, I will take a bodyguard with me. Happy?"

"Very," was Sasuke's sarcastic reply. "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious while you're travelling. If you do, run for the nearest police station. You get that?"

"What can the police do for me?"

The dark-haired man sighed, "They wouldn't mess with the police. If anything, they want them on their side. For that reason, you would not be attacked by them in police protection."

"Okay. By the way, where were you this morning?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line. This confused Naruto. Was he guilty of doing something? Finally, the guy said, "Business which is none of your concern." He hung up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the phone in bewilderment. What was that all about? Shoving his phone into his pocket, he shook his head then began on a jog towards the hospital.

It was around eleven when he finally made it to the Kyoto Private Hospital. When he ran to the ward on which Kiba was on, he was surprised to see none of his friends waiting in the hall. He stopped a passing nurse.

"Uh, did you see a group that was waiting in these corridors?"

"I think they are all in a patient's room. I think his name is Mr. Kiba. He woke up a few ho-," the nurse did not even get to finish what she was saying before Naruto ran frantically past her.

Kiba was awake! He needed to see him; to know that he was alive. However, as he got closer to door number 1409, he began to slow down. Finally, his hands rested on the door knob but he made no move to go in. The blonde hesitated out of fear. Then he heard it. A sorrowful cry muffled by the obstacle of the door but nevertheless, clear and heart-wrenching. This sound could only come from one person. Tears welled to his shinning cerulean eyes. His worse fears were coming true. Still, he had to face it. Turning the knob, he entered.

Five pairs of eyes turned to greet him. There was a stifling silence over the room but no one stepped up to break it. Only the cries of a broken hearted man filled the room. Naruto walked slowly towards the bed.

Kiba was wrapped in so many bandages. He himself looked broken. The blonde man did not know whether he was crying for himself or the fact that he had lost Hinata. Knowing that it was his fault, Naruto felt obliged to comfort him. He placed his hand on his damaged friend. However, he did not expect what happened next.

Kiba pulled him into a bear hug weeping into his stomach. He had expected him to shrug off his hand, punch him, shout at him, or tell him to never show his face to him again but not use him as a pillar of comfort. This pulled tears out of him and together they both cried.

Twenty minutes later, the two calmed down. Shikamaru was the first to break the silence, "Kiba, how are you feeling now?"

The shaggy man let out a reserved laugh saying, "Like shit, but I'm not in any pain." His voice sounded gravelly from all the crying.

Naruto remained quiet but by his side at the bed.

"We were so worried! We had already lost Sakura and now Hinata. I didn't know what we would have done if we had lost you too. And knowing that we left each other on a bad note... that would have been too horrible." Ino sniffed.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could make up," Shino's quiet voice added.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed.

Neji said nothing but only glanced at Naruto. Said man avoided his gaze. This angered him for the second time that morning and caused him to mention the very thing that was silently agreed upon not to say.

"The same cannot be said about Hinata. She is dead and she could never make it back up with anyone. And I will say it because everyone else seems to want to think otherwise-"

"Neji!" Shikamaru growled out.

"Naruto, this is your fault! Maybe not completely your fault but still partially yours. And Shikamaru, I understand your intentions when you say that you want to keep the rest of us together. But **I** just can't do it. I can't say that it was nobody's fault except the mafia's and move on. Naruto has to take some blame. Hinata is not just away on some long vacation. She's gone! She's not coming back! ...Therefore, Naruto has to take some of the responsibility. I can't fake it and pretend that everything is alright with this friendship when it is not so. I just can't. I'm sorry, Shika. Naruto, you have a lot to explain and a half-assed explanation will not cut it this time." Neji pushed himself off from his position on the wall and stalked out of the room.

Tenten hurriedly followed after him.

Another heavy silence fell over the occupants of the room.

"Don't!" Naruto glared at Shikamaru taking a breath to talk. "Don't tell me everything will be all right and that you would smooth it over with him, man. What he said was true."

Naruto frowned at no one in particular then mumured, "Please excuse me." Swiftly, he exited the stifling room.

"Naruto!" Ino grabbed Shika's hand as he was about to follow him.

"Let him go. He needs time to think. Neji was also right about the explanation thing. Up to now we don't even know the full details about Naruto getting shot. Don't you think that that's shameful for us who claim to be his best friends?" Ino looked down. Her eyes were swimming in liquid. "Though it's painful to be split up like this, I think this is what we need."

Shikamaru enveloped the blond girl into a tight hug. He himself did not want this. But was this really what their group needed? A break-up? Maybe what they needed the most was time. Time for the pain to lessen, time for grudges to disappear.

No one saw the cold, calculative and hateful gaze that was strewn upon the door.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Neji was right. He owed his friends an explanation. What he feared most was dragging them further into danger. But who was he kidding? He was just scared of them knowing everything about himself and of the horrors that stood before them. They were already in danger. The only good thing was that they were under Kimikaze'sSasuke's protection.

Naruto sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was not got with emotional things. Maybe what he should do was write it down on paper and give it to them to read when he was not around. That sounded pretty good. For now, however, he would leave. He came to do what he wanted to do and the words of blame were nothing short of what he expected. The pleasant surprise was Kiba's positive response to him. He was at least grateful for that. As for Neji, he needed to be dealt with personally.

Sighing yet again, he walked out of the building. His life seemed like a bad drama. Just a couple of weeks ago, it was normal. He only had to worry about his boss, Kakashi and getting laid after working hours. The present was a far cry from what it once was. Oh, how he wished he could turn back time. Maybe if he didn't have that first fight with Sasuke, nothing would have turned out the way it did. Even his gunshot wound seemed insignificant to the past events of the last 48 hours. Sure, it pained him but it was nothing compared to what others had to bear.

He crossed the street then something caught his eyes. It was a group of three around a small white van. Nothing about the three stood out but to Naruto, they looked suspicious. Two of the men just looked like handymen more fit for working mechanics while the other looked high-class with a tailor-made suit and shiny shoes. However, there was a creepy element to him. He only saw the back of the man but the feeling was strong. Suddenly, the three began walking. Filled with curiosity, he began following them discreetly.

When they turned into a dark alley, the blonde only spared a few moments of hesitation before slinking behind a garbage bin and following in the shadows. Eventually, the group stopped. Naruto docked behind a cardboard box.

"Okay, here's quieter. Now fucking report," the high class man ordered.

"The group is now fully under Kimikaze's protection. There are undercover bodyguards all over the ward making it impossible to come into contact with them. There are security cameras in all the halls and in all rooms. The hospital is completely under their control." The shorter of the two men said, grinning to show his unbrushed teeth.

"I see. So it is really damn fucking impossible to use them as a means of getting to that mother cunt, Uchiha," the suited man mused to himself.

"Oh! Oh! But I can tell you that it seems that the friends are fighting among themselves. I saw one of them stalking out of the room and another following after him. It doesn't seem that they are that close anymore," the taller man spoke.

"Well, fuck that shit. The one the leader really wants is the bloody blonde boy. What can you tell me about him?"

"Uh, well we only saw when he entered the room. When his friend stalked out, he left immediately so as to not become known or draw attention to ourselves." The shorter of the two nodded his head vigorously.

"So in short, you gathered nothing about him. Fuck, useless pieces of shit." the high-class man ran his hand through his bleach white hair. This was a puzzling event for Naruto for he thought that the hair looked so stiff from it being slicked back with too much gel that it was a wonder that anything could pass through. The man continued, "I guess you should only expect utter bullshit from low class people such as yourselves."

The other two men cowered slightly but the shorter one said in a meek voice, "But we did what was asked of us therefore, we want the pay that was promised to us."

"Ah, yes, the pay," Naruto immediately felt apprehension at the cold voice. In the next second, the man had produced a sword (where could he have possible hidden a weapon like that?), unsheathed it and sliced open the shorter man's throat. Blood splattered on the companion who was so dumbstruck that he could only stand and watch his pal choke and gurgle on his own blood. When the light in his eyes finally disappeared, he looked up at the assailant, ehyes wide.

"Why?"

"Because you have fucking out-lived your usefulness. Besides, keeping you alive would only pose a damn threat to our future plans," the murderer smiled maniacally. He spun around and landed a kick on the other man sending him flying into the nearby wall. "The fucking look in your eyes is fucking annoying the shit out of me." With sword in hand, he slashed it over the man's eyes. The mechanic-like man wailed in agony dropping to the floor. He began crawling away in order to escape. Drool dribbled from his mouth.

Naruto tightened his hold on the cardboard box. Unknowingly, the man was creeping closer to where he was. The suited man just watched in amusement and followed after him leisurely. As much as Naruto wanted to play the hero and jump in, he knew it was not a smart idea. This man had to be from Sasuke's enemy organization and from the previous conversation, it was obvious that tabs were being kept on him and his friends. It just did not seem like a genius idea to jump out and indicate that the person that could ruin everything for Sasuke was right under his nose and he was free to do whatever he pleased.

Nope not smart at all. He began cold sweating. Things still were not looking good. The mad man with a crazed glint in his piercing purple eyes was coming closer and closer to his hiding spot. Why did he not put the crawling man out of his misery? Finally, he raised his sword. "Don't worry, Jashin will be with you. You see, anything short of killing you will be a fucking sin. However, I will pray for your damned soul that it will be sent to my wonderful god for eternal damnation." While cackling, he began slicing off the man's limbs one by one. The man was still alive by the time he was done. However, the pitiful screams were no longer heard.

"Poor bastard," the white-haired man uttered mockingly before stabbing his sword into the back of the dying man's head. "Now you're out of your mother fucking misery." He began whistling as he took out a rag and began cleaning his sword.

Naruto felt sick. He slumped lower behind the box as he watched a trail of blood trickle to his shoes. Never in his life did he regret his decision of following the suspicious group. He did not think that there would be such a mad man among them. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. The whistling suddenly turned direction. Footsteps indicated that the man was moving away in the opposite direction. This was his chance.

Naruto got up and sprinted towards the main street. He had met Kisame and Sasori before. Why did he think that the others from the organization would not be as bloodthirsty as the two of them? Something grabbed the back of his jacket just as he was about to step into the street and swung him back into the alley.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A fucking spy," it was the man. He had another crazy glint in his eyes. Shit!

Naruto didn't even wait for the man to spout out anything else. He was already in enough danger and the man's sword was still out. The blue-eyed man kicked the man in his stomach hard then delivered a spin kick to his head. The other fell to the ground with his sword spiralling out of his grip. As Naruto turned to run out of the alley, a hand grabbed his leg and he fell to the ground with a loud thump effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"You fucking bitch! I, Hidan, will fuck you up!" the man was bleed profusely from his mouth. Maybe it was a small miracle that the man had not recognized who he really was. The so-called Hidan turned him around, straddled him and wrapped his hands around his neck.

Naruto, fighting to get some air into his lungs, tried using his hips to buck the stranger off him. When he found that useless, he tried to pry the man's hands from squeezing his windpipes. By now, black spots were appearing in his vision. His hands frantically searched on the ground around him for a rock or anything that would get the man off him. Then his hand caught the hilt of the neglected sword. With all the strength in him, he swung the sword at the man's face.

Hidan began screaming and let go of Naruto to nurse his bleeding face. Naruto coughed and gasped in as much air as he could while scrambling to his feet. He leaned against the wall for support but glanced back at the man. He was whimpering and talking to himself.

Naruto could not help but say something, "Oh so you could only give pain but you can't take it. How sad."

The white-haired man suddenly turned around revealing the damage to his face. A slash ran from his right temple, over his right eye and across his left cheek. Naruto cringed. But the man said nothing, only glared at him murderously. He began to feel uncomfortable due to the unwavering look of disgust he was getting from Hidan. He did not need to stay and take this. Was he stupid?

The cerulean eyed man turned to run out of the alley for the third time. However, just as he was about to enter the street once more, he felt a hard prick to his neck. He winced and grabbed the place. There, he found a syringe. Bewildered, he pulled it out of his neck and threw it unto the ground. Then he heard cackling from in the alley and a voice saying, "That is my fucking payback, Naruto-boy. When we meet again, I will congratulate you if you are still alive." The mad laughter continued but Naruto did not stay to find out more.

He ran all the way back to Sasuke's place. Shit, what was he doing putting himself in danger when he had not even fully recovered from his gunshot wound? He was dumb. In the elevator, he pondered what Hidan's words meant. He felt slightly confuse. Was he talking about the syringe's contents? But he felt fine. The ding represented his arrival at his destination. Shaken he felt and in need of a hot bath. At the back of his mind, he felt embarrassed at how natural it had become for him to return to Sasuke's penthouse as if it was his own.

He didn't expect anyone to be home so he stripped of clothes and headed for the bathroom. You could have imagine the shock he felt when he saw a complete stranger sitting in the living room calmly sipping a glass of wine and watching him with slight interest. It seemed as though his day was just getting worse and worse.

"The fuck!" Naruto exclaimed while covering up his manly parts with the edge of the counter. "Who the hell are you? And, Why are you here?"

"That is the question I must ask you," the man was in a business suit and he looked like any ordinary business man. Except that any ordinary businessman would not be here in a mafia's home. The man, with one finger, adjusted his glasses on his face and continued scrutinizing the blonde before him with cold, sharp red eyes.

Naruto began shivering. Was the man's gaze so unnerving? He forced himself to meet his eyes. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said trying to hold on to his pride though it was kind of hard being naked and all. He figured that no enemy will just waltz into Sasuke's place and comfortably start drinking his wine. Although he couldn't completely doubt that seeing the characters he met recently from the other side was also quite capable of doing something like that.

The other man nodded vaguely and said, "I'm Ryu, Kimikaze-dono's secretary."

"Okay..."

"It would seem that you and the Uchiha have some sort of relationship?"

"I would think so." Naruto frowned at the man.

"Hmm. How long have you known him?"

"A couple of weeks? Why is this important?"

"Do you stay here on a-,"

"I will repeat. Why is that important? If you've just come to interrogate me, go and ask Sasuke himself. I'm not in the mood right now. I already had a long fucking day and I just want some quiet and alone time."

"..."

"Thank you," Naruto turned and slightly stumbled to the bathroom. What surprised him was when the man also got up to follow him to the bathroom.

"Um, dude, I kinda like my privacy."

"You don't look well."

"I think I can tell myself if I am unwell or not," Naruto was starting to feel irritated.

"Hmm," he sounded but turned away.

"Finally, some alone time," Naruto muttered to himself.

He put the hot water to run in the tub. Stretching he went to the mirror to examine the damage. A nasty bruise had formed around his neck and the bandages around his torso looked ready to fall off. His complexion was not its healthy tan colour either but a rather pale one. It was no wonder why the man before thought he was sick and needed help getting into a tub.

Naruto snorted and grabbed soap and shampoo. Slowly, he lowered himself in the tub with a satisfied 'ah'. He swiftly washed himself off then settled back in the tub to relax. Vaguely, he noticed that his wound had scabbed over.

The day had been too long. The creepy encounter with that Hidan guy had taken the cake. But that was not what he focused on now. What he needed to concentrate on was making it up to his friends. They had been together since high school. It was a shame that the events from now were breaking up the strong bonds that they had formed. He would write the letter. But first he needed the details from Sasuke. When he came home, he would solve that problem.

The heat felt so good on his skin. He closed his eyes and sank further under the water. Minutes passed, maybe hours, he didn't know but when he awoke from his daze he heard voices outside. It sounded much like Sasuke's voice. Happiness arose out of him. He felt scared realizing how much mirth it brought him just to hear this man's voice. Before, relationships only meant conquering for him. He didn't think that he would ever feel this way for anyone. One never really knew what life had in store for them.

Naruto hopped excitedly out of the tub reaching for his towel. Suddenly, the world tipped dangerously to the side. Confusion built within him as his vision turned blurry and he found himself on the ground. Had he spent too long in the bath? Then he felt something coming up his throat. He bent over and began heaving unto the floor. Covering his mouth with his hand, he continued throwing up. The liquid splattered on the floor with a wet sound. When the heaving fit was over, he opened his eyes realizing that he had squeezed it shut. He gasped.

All around him and on his hand was his own blood. He felt ill. What the hell was going on? He dragged himself to the sink and grabbed his towel from off the edge of it, also pulling down bathroom items. They crashed loudly to the floor. Feeling another painful wave of nausea coming, Naruto doubled over and began throwing up blood unto the floor a second time. When he was done, he used the towel to wipe up the blood around him. All it did was spread it around more. He was panicking; he didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know whether to scream out in pain or not.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Naruto, what ar-," Sasuke froze in his tracks.

"Sasuke, it's not as bad as it look-," he was cut off from having the need to throw up his guts unto the floor.

The dark-haired man strode to Naruto's side hurriedly. Ignoring his naked state, he picked him up and carried him into the living room.

"Ryu, what is happening?" Sasuke rested him gently on his white couch.

The glasses secretary who had just froze to take in the bloody scene put down his glass of wine and hurried to Naruto's side.

"I knew he didn't look right when I saw him earlier," he murmured while checking on his pulse.

Naruto began choking on his own blood. Sasuke turned him over as he let out a spurt of blood.

"Why is this happening?" Sasuke almost looked frantic.

"It must be the work of some drug. When the guy came home, from the marks around his neck, I concluded that he was involved in some altercation. However, I don't know any drugs that would do this much damage," Ryu stared at the bolnde man before him.

Sasuke swore angrily and grabbed his phone calling his hospital. When he had finished the call, he turned back to Naruto. "Why do you fucking do this? A fight? I thought it was impressed upon your mind to stay out of trouble! Shit!"

Despite his anger, he knelt down and grabbed the blonde's hand pressing it to his lips. Naruto gazed at him weakly with a small smile.

"You know me, I can't keep out of trouble," he whispered with a tiny laugh.

"I know. Just don't talk," Sasuke kissed his forehead. It was too hot.

The doorbell rang. Sasuke ordered Ryu to answer it. Soon, two men carrying a stretcher came in. In a few minutes, Naruto was strapped in it ready to go. Sasuke was holding his hand. Upon opening his shut eyes, his cerulean eyes widened. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand and was about to shout his warning when blood came to the back of his throat once more.

"Sir, we need to leave," one of the paramedics said. Sasuke nodded and tried to let go but Naruto won't.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay," in this rare moment, Sasuke offered a small beautiful smile of reassurance that shocked Naruto into letting go of him.

The two men hurried the bleeding man out of the room and into the ambulance. The door slammed behind Naruto with a sense of finality. The paramedic that stayed with Naruto in the back slid off his cap that obscured most of his damaged features.

"Congratulations! You are fucking still alive. Although, I can't guarantee that your damn condition would remain so, fucking bitch," the white-haired man cackled insanely as the ambulance drove in any direction other than on the route to Kyoto Private Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the end! Did you likey? I'm not too sure if this chapter was as exciting as the others. Plz review and tell me! :)<strong>

**Don't you think it is ironic how Naruto got snatched away from Sasuke right under his nose? **

**Lol**

**Someone's a little too careless ~ :3**

**To see Sasuke and the 'gang''s reaction when they find out, stay in tune. (Wow sounds like a movie advertisement lmao xD) **


	12. A World of Pain part 1

**Author's Note:** Well, exams are on so there will not be enough time for me to update. I spent almost all night finishing this chapter! And I have to say, this story is not going the way I had originally planned for it to go. It's like when I type, my mind just makes up the story and I follow completely disregarding my draft. *sigh* Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Also there are certain peeps I would like to thank for reading my story and reviewing. I know I haven't responded much to any of yall 'cuz I just haven't had the time. But to: sugardash, safachick8, sezeny, Final Syai Lunar Generation, HiddenDetail, Fluff175, ToXicStArCaNdy, Akirakun17, SunlilyQ, HinaLuvChan, KyouyaxCloud, ramenkage, scarletwater and Meow-

I want to give my sincere thanks :) I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Ps: Assume that Sasuke put clothes on Naruto before he had the paramedics take him away. xD

**Warning:** This chapter contains blood, gore and torture. You have been warned so if you have any problems with that just don't read!

**Disclaimer:** *sings* 'Teehee I am the brilliant genius who invented this awesome'- -a piano falls on top of happy figure- 'Okay, uhhh, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters'~ :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"I'm surprised that you sent Naruto on his own," Kimikaze's secretary droned monotonously as he glanced at his nails. Sure, the situation before was a bit stressful but he wasn't Kimikaze's secretary for nothing. He was there to think with a clear mind no matter the situation.

"He's just going to our hospital," Sasuke said absent-mindedly, the way one spoke when reading an interesting topic in the newspaper not bothering to fully use their mind to answer a question.

"He looked pretty frantic when the paramedics took him away," Ryu took up the glass of wine he had set down and began sipping from it again.

This snapped the mafia back to the fact that there was an uninvited guest in his room. "What is the bigger issue is why you are here."

"I was explaining that earlier when you dashed off so suddenly."

Sasuke signed. That's right. "Now that you have found out about Naruto, you can go and report it to Kimikaze and make my life more of a living hell. I don't give a fuck." Despite the fact that he really did want to keep Naruto a secret, some things could never be the way one always wanted it to be. When things like that happened, what was he to do?

"I was going to do so, but I found little entertainment in your blonde. He's quite amusing. If I should report him to the boss, he might seek ways to get rid of him. Sasuke, you of all people should know that. You should practically be begging me to keep your boy toy a secret…"

"Hn." Sasuke was obviously too occupied with his thoughts to say much more.

However, Naruto's expression as he left with the medical staff bothered him and he could not see why Sasuke, the most observant person in the group, failed to notice it. Maybe contrary to his blank visage, he was a panicking, stressed-out mess that was not thinking straight. So, Ryu voiced his thoughts once more. "Are you sure it was okay that you left Naruto with complete strangers to take to the hospital when he is being targeted by this New Genesis."

Sasuke froze, his rationality striking him hard in the face. What the fuck had he just done?

"It's about time you noticed," Ryu mumbled gulping down the rest of his wine.

"Ryu, shouldn't you be heading back to Kimikaze's side? You don't plan on telling him about Naruto so your business here is done," irritation leaked from his words

"Oh, the rest of my day is off and what better to do than spend my time with Kimikaze's favourite pet," Ryu's ruby eyes squinted shut in a false smile.

Sasuke said nothing but spun around and began strapping on his shoulder holster with his Glock G17 and Exterminator. He wasn't certain that the blond was in any danger but he always liked to be prepared. He shoved a few loaded clips in his pocket and briskly glided to the door. Saying nothing to the man following behind him, he quickly made his way to his black Porsche.

The two men jumped into the car which the Uchiha without delay started and drove into the main traffic opposite to the direction of the hospital. In his logic, if Naruto was in any danger, he was more likely to be taken far away from the hospital. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Jurou's number. He was supposed to still be at the Kyoto Private Hospital.

Without waiting for Jurou to respond, he snapped out an order, "Be on the lookout for the arrival of Naruto at the emergency entrance. If he arrives or do not arrive in ten minutes, call me."

"Yes sir," was the reply then he hung up.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. The fuck was he doing. He had phoned Naruto about being careful only a few hours ago which the idiot completely ignored and then he himself sent him away with complete strangers who could be potential enemies. Oh how he felt a strong urge to pull his hair out and bang his head against the steering wheel. However, he opted to grip the wheel tighter and increase his already ticket-earning speed.

Ryu next to him kept silent enough for Sasuke to tolerate. In fact, the man was more useful than anyone at this point for Sasuke. He had the eyes of a hawk, the reflexes of a snake and the strength of an ox. What more could the raven ask for? Now, he only hoped that his worst case scenario was nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto felt so weak. He didn't know whether to scream or just cry. The mad man beside him continued to cackle as if the greatest joke was bestowed on only him to hear. Hidan wiped the tears at his eyes and grinned when he saw the blond begin to choke as another bout of blood climbed out of his throat.<p>

"Hidan, inject him with the antidote. He's already lost a lot of blood. We can't have him dying before we reach our Leader. He will have our heads," the man at the wheel shouted to his partner in the back.

Seeing the logic in what was said and despite his true wish to see the disgusting blonde drown in his own blood, he sighed sadly and zipped open a case holding three vials of green and blue liquid. He slipped the blue vial out of its strap and grinned wickedly to the blond. Without any warning, he stabbed his 'patient' into his chest closest to his heart.

Naruto gasped out gripping his chest tightly after the empty vial was pulled out. Tears sprung into his eyes as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, laying still.

After a few minutes of the blond remaining in an immobile state, Hidan spat out, "Tsk, the bitch is fucking unconscious. If only the Leader didn't prefer him alive, I would have my mother fucking way with his ass then dump him in a barrel of acid and rejoice in the way he screams and pleads to be set free. I want him to fucking pay to what he did to my fucking face!" he kicked Naruto's bed angrily.

"If you asked me, he made a great improvement to your hideous face," the man in front chuckled to himself.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakazu. Take your fucking opinions and stick them up your mother's fishy cunt."

"I always say that you need to clean out your mouth with soap," Kakazu shook his head in mock disapproval.

Hidan just huffed then pulled out a porn magazine. "Just get us to our hideout."

Slowly, Naruto felt feeling coming back to his limbs. He was only pretending to be unconscious. Though he still felt weak, as he glanced at the case with the vials in them, he slowly felt adrenaline building within him. He could not wait to be rescued. For if he did that, he could only imagine what torture he would endure at the hands of his enemy. He assumed that if the blue one was the antidote then the green was the poison.

Waiting until the white-haired man was well engrossed in the porn mag, Naruto moved swiftly to grab the case with the vials.

All Hidan could do was let out an indignant, "What the!" before Naruto stabbed the green vial into his neck and smashed the next blue vial against the floor.

Naruto, high on adrenaline, watched in utter satisfaction as the man who had made his life a living hell drop to the ground choking and spluttering while holding his neck. However, he couldn't just stand up there and watch the man begin to throw up his blood like he did. He needed to escape before the man in front noticed anything.

Maybe it was because he had lost too much blood to be thinking straight but Naruto lunged for the back door handles of the van. Hidan made a failed attempt to pull the blond back inside as the van doors swung open and he jumped out of the moving van. Cars beeped and slammed their horns as the man rolled unto the bonnet of a green car then rolled onto the road.

After the screeching of tyres ceased, a small crowd began to build around the unconscious blond man. What baffled them the most was that this man came out of an ambulance. For minutes, the civilians stood around contemplating what to do.

"Shit, what are you guys doing? The man is obviously dying. Move aside; I will take him to the hospital," a crude bulky man shoved his way through the crowd and bent to pick up the blond.

"W-wait, you probably shouldn't m-move him," one brave Latino man stuttered, obviously intimidated by the huge man before him.

"Who the fuck is you? Go back to your damn country," was all that was said before he made his way to his awaiting car. He paused, "Oh if a tall handsome man with dark hair and eyes come looking for this guy in my arms, tell him he's safe and sound in 'our care'." The Latino man was obviously confused by the instruction given to him but he made no move to ask for clarification as the man grinned menacingly at him displaying his sharp teeth.

The shark-like man dumped the blonde in the back seat of the car then to the passenger seat he sat. As the car drove off he muttered to his partner, "You can never trust that unreliable jackass, Hidan, to do anything right."

Sasori said nothing and drove off. He supposed their organization will take care of the rest. The ambulance should be far away from here by now. It really was a good idea to follow them.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped out of the car on high alertness. Cars had come to a complete stop on the highway causing a mad back up of traffic. Since he was not a man to wait, he deemed it his duty to find out the cause of this untimely disturbance. This was, afterall, inhibiting him from follow an ambulance, should thus ambulance actually be kidnapping his Naruto. With long strides, he made his way to where a large group had congregated and were still uttering the events of just a few minutes previously. Grace permeated his gait as he wound his way to the centre of the crowd.<p>

"What seems to be the problem?" his tone was filled with authority and dared anyone to go against him to his/her own detriment.

A brave Latino man gathered his wits enough to answer the intimidating man, "There was an accident just now in which a young man just fell out of an ambulance."

The only manifestation of his apprehension was the tightening of his lips. The raven responded, "And where is this young man? Was he blonde?"

"Yeah, he was. A tough-looking guy took him up and said he would carry him to the hospital. The young man looked pretty beat up." The Latino man squinted his eyes at him, then continued, "You look tall, dark and handsome." Sasuke just stared at him impassively. The statement seemed so 'out of timing'. The man chuckled nervously at the steady heavy gaze of the man before him. "Well, there was a message the tough guy wanted to send to a guy of that description. He said, 'he is safe and sound on our care'." A look of confusion covered the messenger's face.

Unfortunately, Sasuke could not share that same confusion. He was no fool and he knew exactly what that meant. Turning abruptly away from the Latino man he stalked back to his car. Anger marred his usually emotionless features. What he had hoped hadn't happen was in fact very real. They had snatched Naruto right from under his nose. His mind was uncharacteristically blank. He could not help but blame the present reality on his own negligence and carelessness. This was bad. New Genesis was up one. They had finally gotten hold of his one weakness. They had Naruto.

As he jumped into the passenger's seat, he didn't even answer Ryu's questioning glance. He opted to glare at nothing while ordering the other to drive. Just then, his phone began ringing.

"Hn," he answered curtly. It was obvious that he was in a foul mood and the person on the other line knew just why.

"Sir, Naruto did not arrive," Jurou went straight to the point, hoping to at least alleviate some anger away from himself.

"No fucking shit," was Sasuke's low reply before abruptly ending the call. The only thing keeping him from slamming the electronic device on the dashboard was Ryu's calm observance of his features. The secretary had already seen that this incident had shattered his composure. He did not need for him to see that it was more than that. He was feeling what he hadn't felt in years: anger, anxiety and most of all fear for what might happen to his lover. Ryu did not need to know anything more. The last thing he needed was the old man knowing and on his case about it. He needed to deal with the situation on his own.

Schooling his face into a cold mask, the dark man glanced out the window. He could not make a move against the enemy organization until he knew where he and Naruto stood. No risks could be taken. For once in his life, he could not strike first or strike back. He had to wait. For once in his life, he was not in complete control. But that did not mean that he would sit back and just take what the other had to give. No fucking way. There were plans to be made. A murderous gleam entered his eyes. He was not Uchiha Sasuke for nothing.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, wakie wakie," this was followed by an obnoxious laugh.<p>

Naruto groaned in pain. There was an excruciating pain in the back of his head. His eyes, though closed, felt as though there was sand in it. As he tried to move his left hand, a startling shock of agony shot up his arm and to his shoulders. Slowly, he began to regain full consciousness, realizing that everywhere seemed to hurt. His chest in particular hurt like a bitch. Another thing he discovered with building panic was that his arms and legs were restricted. His eyes shot open frantically.

He saw that he was on some metal surface, spread eagle. His arms were tied far apart on either side of him, with rope and the same was for his legs. He glanced around him to see if he could recognize anything familiar but the blinding white light above him prevented him from doing that.

However, he knew. With a sickening twist of his stomach, he knew that he had failed in escaping. Nausea nearly overpowered him. He didn't know what to think. Was he going to see Sasuke again? He paused. Was that the first thing that truly ran through his mind? He resigned himself to the fact that yes, he had. He was in love with the bastard and he was worried that his capture might somehow put his lover in danger. He was too damn careless. Nevertheless, what had happened had already happened. All he could do now was control the situation so that it would not affect Sasuke as much. He needed to be strong. Determination made his azure eyes brighten.

"I like that look, un. However, I would like to know how those eyes would look riddled with pain or filled with despair! Oh, how exciting, un. " Naruto sharply glanced in the direction of the unknown voice.

From the shadows, a man walked up to the bound blonde. Like himself, the stranger was also blonde. He was attractive with a lock of hair falling over his right eye. His eyes were also blue but in comparison to Naruto's , it was dull and almost boring.

"Hey Deidara, the blonde's awake, right? Help me prepare the stuff so that we could get started," a cold familiar voice sounded from somewhere in the surrounding darkness.

"Hai hai," the blonde enemy said cheerfully almost skipping back into the darkness.

Naruto was beginning to feel stifled with raw emotions. He knew what was to come but he found it hard to acknowledge it. It was only when he saw a tray being pushed into the light right beside his head did he consciously put two and two together. In the tray, he only spotted a few scalpels, knives and other ominous –looking devices. And that was only what he had seen. When Sasori, the man he clearly recognize from the day his two friends were kidnapped and tortured, stepped up to his side, the fact cemented in his mind.

He tugged viciously at the ropes binding him though he knew that that wasn't going to help him.

"At least you know what's going to come, un," the next blonde man, Deidara, smiled at him. "Hey, it's nothing personal. We just have orders to tame you so that we can show you to your lover later on. Don't worry, what I do is a work of explicit but delicate art. Right, Sasori?"

Sasori only took up a knife and start sharpening it with a rock. "Deidara, put on the fire."

The enemy happily complied.

Naruto knew he could not escape. He ground his teeth together just anticipating what was about to happen to him. He thought back to Kiba and Hinata. They must have felt the same way; watching the strangers prepare their weapons studiously, feeling the painful torture of the weapons slicing into their skin. Maybe this was some form of retribution from them; maybe it was even a way of atonement. Yet, with these thoughts in mind, he still did not like it.

When Deidara grinned in pleasure at his squirming, he fell still. He knew that this was what they wanted. They enjoyed getting a rise from him, they wanted to see him react. In disgust, he decided that he would not give them that. No matter how great the torture was, he would deal with it and not give them the satisfaction of screaming and struggling. His pride just could not allow it.

Sasori glance up from what he was doing when he felt a change in the man under his gaze. What he saw was the captive with a calm face and hardened eyes. He had mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He felt a building warmth at the bottom of his stomach. He could feel it, his arousal building. Licking his lips, he could only think about how it would feel to break this man, to have him scream and beg to die. He could wait no longer.

Without waiting for Deidara to join him, he suddenly ripped open Naruto's t-shirt. It was not as if the young blonde had any use for it anymore. He stared at the wide expanse of sun-kissed, flawless skin. His abs was rippled, his pecs were well-sculpted and his body toned. A shiver of excitement ran through the redhead as he thought about marking this flawless skin. He could not help himself and he leaned down to lick a trail from the blonde's belly button to his collar bone. He felt the man beneath him stiffen.

Sasori came to Naruto's ears and whispered heatedly, "You taste good, but you would taste even better with that red addicting substance." He sucked the lobe then quickly lifted himself. The fire he had asked for was there. He plunged the knife into the burning heat and told Deidara to get rid of the captive's pants.

Naruto was silently panicking. Could he really withstand the pain he was sure to receive? He didn't have time to think anything else when he felt something unbearably hot against his right side burning his skin. Then, the object sank into his skin burning his flesh. He clenched his toes, fingers and teeth to keep from crying out. Tears made their way to his eyes but he squeezed them shut to that his captors wouldn't see. As the blade went deeper and deeper into his flesh, pain slowly began overwhelming his senses. He felt sick as he smelt his own flesh burning. Then he heard laughter in his world of pain.

"Sasori, hand me a scalpel."

Naruto felt something cut abruptly into his stomach, deep. He jerked unconsciously. He didn't know which pain to focus on: the blade that was being dragged mercilessly across his stomach or the blade that was still being plunged and twisted into his side.

Suddenly his pants were off, so too was his briefs. He could do nothing to hide his nakedness. As suddenly as his pants were taken off, the knife from his side disappeared. He sucked in a deep breath. Grunting, at the pain that was still being inflicted on his stomach, his eyes opened wide when he felt heat on his right hip.

"I think it would only be fitting to mark you as our property," Sasori had a sardonic smirk on his face. There was a brand in his hand red with heat. When the brand was pressed harshly into his skin, he could not hold in the scream that bubbled past his lips. The brand was held longer than necessary against the skin as Sasori watched in interest as Naruto screamed while tugging at the ropes.

A thin sheen of sweat clung to the blonde's naked body when his two torturers had finally taken a rest to find something somewhere in the room. His body trembled continuously as the agony from the new wounds racked through his body. He felt the burn of the rope at his wrist and ankles where he had tugged too much. He felt blood running from the deep wound at his side. A different type of pain filled him when he saw the bloody words on his stomach 'our whore' and the brand on his hips. Though the physical pain was indescribable, he felt more for the pain of whether Sasuke would ever want him after this.

As tears rolled mournfully down his face, he turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide. But there was nowhere to hide. He was open and bare to his enemies. But he could not fall apart now. He knew that there was more to come and he had to hold on.

"Oh ho, we're back! Well, me and the guy beside me just thought of something!" Deidara said happily. Naruto glanced at Sasori and saw that his eyes were half-lidded in arousal. Fear dropped heavily in his stomach. "You see, we were always wondering what it would be like to operate like doctors. So we decided to remove one of your organs."

'Fuck, these guys were crazy,' Naruto thought desperately as he struggled. Although he had just reconciled with himself that he would endure anything that the two dished out, there was no way in hell that he was having two guys dig around inside him. He pulled on the ropes holding him, willing them to suddenly snap and set him free.

"There's no need to panic. We'll just take out your appendix. It's an organ you don't need. See, no harm no foul," Deidara took a step towards the blonde. "Ah, we can't have to struggling like that, or we'll damage more than what we intended. Sasori." He pulled on something and Naruto felt his arms stretched outward preventing anymore movement in his upper body. Wide cerulean eyes watched Sasori stroll to his legs and tightening the ropes to that he could not move his lower half also.

"Well, we already have all the tools here so we just need to start. Although, I wonder if I would be able to recognize the appendix. You know, it looks a lot different in the body than it does in posters and diagrams, un." Deidara said just dipping his hands in some water.

"You guys are batshit crazy," Naruto ground out.

"Now now, there's no need to call names. We're just a little unique," Deidara said in a tone as if he was calming a child. "Oh, but I would ruin my art on your stomach when I slice down it." The blonde piece of shit pouted.

"Just stitch it up and it would be all good," came Sasori's quiet voice as he walked to the metal surface with three syringes in hand. He placed two down and raised the other to Naruto's arm. "These give you a sort of adrenalin rush, gets your heart beating fast, so that you would not die on the table. See, I want you to feel everything." He whispered the last part with a sadistic grin.

The syringe was stabbed into his arm and the contents emptied into his system. Immediately, all his senses were heightened. His heart raced faster than ever. All the pain from the wounds he had received felt even more vivid. And the emotion called fear increased in his chest.

"Now, we can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooo, well that chapter is over! The worse is yet to come in the next chapter, mwhahahahaha 3:) Look forward to it. Maybe this chapter wasn't too horrifying and gory in this chapter *shrug* but don't worry, you'll see it in the next chapter! So then, my chapterly ritual- PLEASE REVIEW lol :D<strong>

**Don't be too upset if I update kinda late. I will try my hardest to update in the next two weeks cuz this story going good for me too XD lol. Well, bye bye!**


	13. A World of Pain part 2

**Author's Note: **Uh hahah (scratches neck nervously) , I know I have not updated in a while. Exams are done! Whhoohooo! And I have gotten some inspiration so I'm back with a vengeance! xD I know you have been waiting for this chapter. I don't know if it might disappoint some or not :/ *shrug* Let me just stop talking... Please enjoy chapter twelve! :)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, no I don't own Naruto or any of its characters... :'( At least I own the plot bunnies...Wait, no! Don't run from me...My babies~

**Warning:** There is only slight blood and gore...nothing big so you don't have to be too afraid 3:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"Now, we can begin."

Deidara held up a scalpel and brought it down slowly, right at the bottom-center of Naruto's diaphragm. Humming a cheery tone, he leisurely sliced into the skin. Deeper and deeper the blade went and Naruto felt the liquid pain that flooded his senses. The agony was not as bad as before but his imagination of what to come caused violent shivers to rack through his body. He clenched his teeth in order not to scream but he was beginning to think that that might have been useless. The sheer anguish was driving him to the brink of insanity.

With wide eyes, he witnessed the scene of the blade sinking deeper and deeper. When was Deidara going to stop? Didn't they say they were just going after his appendix? At the rate the crazy blonde was going, he was shooting for puncturing his bowels!

Just as he was going to freak out, Sasori's hand shot out and grabbed Deidara's own holding the scalpel. Silently, he began guiding the blade downwards over his stomach. Naruto just saw white due to the burst of pain. Incoherent he was as he shook his head from side to side. Vaguely, he heard himself screaming but the agony was what was foremost in his mind. His fingernails dug into his palms but it provided little distraction. He was feeling every goddamn thing!

Bile rose in his throat. Just when he thought that he could not endue the pain of the blade moving one inch more down his stomach, he felt the blade stop and disappear completely. That was when he realized that he had squeezed his eyes shut. He felt wetness coming from his eyes and there was a dull ringing in his ears. All over his body felt as if he had been skinned. Oh how he welcomed unconsciousness to take him. But the dose of adrenaline he'd been administered prevented any kind of escape mentally.

His ears registered a new voice in the room but it was hard trying to focus through his anguish. Naruto, trembling, slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to see what was the cause of the two maniacs stopping. It did not take long for him to see it.

Right near the edge of the shadows but still in the glare of the overhanging light stood a man. He had long greasy, stringy hair tumbling over his shoulders. Wearing a brand-named white tux, he stood with authority before his torturers who looked slightly subdued. A thin gold chain was wrapped around his neck. All in all, he looked and fitted to the T the image of a typical mafia boss. It was only when the man turned his cold yellow eyes on Naruto that he felt a true sense of dread and familiarity. The mafia-looking boss grinned with a sardonic smile.

The cerulean-eyed man flinched when he recognized where he had seen those eyes before. He remembered the dream he had a few nights ago. The yellow-eyed man was the man who had killed his mother in his dreams. No, it could not be true. It was just a dream no matter how familiar those eyes were. He was in denial. In fact, he just did not even want to think of the possibility that such a thing happened. That could only bring up more problems than he was already facing.

A cold feeling rushed over his pain. The pain he was feeling was slowly disappearing, not because he was given some pain-killers or was losing consciousness but because he was going numb. He knew somehow that it was the type of numbness that came with death. He glanced down at himself. Blood was everywhere; there was so much blood! The fresh wound on his stomach was bleeding out and pooling beneath him. The stab at his side still hurt like a bitch indicating that he was also bleeding from there. Who was he kidding? He was bleeding from almost everywhere. If he was supposed to have been kept alive, they had certainly done a poor job.

A gurgle of laughter wound its way up his throat. It was not the type of reaction fitting for what was happening to him but he did not know what else to do. There was still so much he wanted to do, to find out. What bad luck he had. At least, the adrenaline was wearing off and he did not have to face the new character that was sure to bring another set of chaos with him.

Despite his reasoning on why it was a good thing to die, a certain person kept popping back up into his mind. The only regret that really came to mind at this moment was not being able to say goodbye to a certain dark and mysterious man he had come to love. He smiled softly as he felt his eyes close. Death had an ironic way of making yourself aware of what mattered the most to you in life.

Blank nothingness quickly consumed the rest of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>The Leader gazed at his blonde captive who was looking back at him with an expression akin to mild horror. Satisfaction licked at him knowing that he was the cause of his terror and an evil smirk tugged at his lips.<p>

He glanced back at the two fools before him. Indeed he said to torture and tame the blonde boy but they had gone too fucking far. He could never trust these two to not let their homicidal tendencies get the better of them. He should have given the job to two of his other more stable members. What was he going to do if the boy died on them? Then, he definitely would not have any bargaining chip over the Uchiha boy. Not that he would mind seeing the dark piece of ass with anger and murderous glints in his eyes at the death of his lover, but it wasn't as fun and entertaining. More that anything, he wanted to be the wedge in the blonde and his Uchiha's relationship. He wanted to take him in front of his lover and see the other's reaction. A shiver of pleasure ran through him.

In order for his plans to come through, the blonde needed to stay alive.

Sudden laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and away from reprimanding his underlings. He shifted his gaze back to the blonde who seemed to have been going mad from the pain. And why wouldn't he? He was bleeding from nearly everywhere. Especially, from the nasty slice that stopped halfway down his stomach. He needed to act soon or else his plans will be ruined.

"Zetsu!" He called. The man was the only doctor on his team. Sure, he had lost his medical license but he was a very skilled one. When the man stalked into the room, he turned his attention back to Sasori and Deidara.

"Are you two mentally fucked in the head? What the fuck are you doing slitting him open in an unsanitized room? Yeah I said torture him but don't fucking kill him. I need him slightly coherent to talk and look pathetic in front of the Uchiha. You could slit him open after the little confrontation. Now leave before I get angry." He turned his attention back on the blonde.

The blonde looked familiar. Ever since he first saw the blond man in the file, he had a feeling that he had seen him before. Even now as he was so close to him, he had that feeling of familiarity. Then the memory hit him. It took everything within him to not start cackling evilly. He had forgotten since it was more or less than twelve years ago. But he could never forget the pleasure that filled him that night as he put a bullet through the head of a certain red-haired female. Or the mirth he felt as her sweet blood splashed across him. No, that was not the best part. The best part had been when there was a blood-curdling scream coming from a small blonde child who was watching the scene with large eyes and flowing tears. If only that trap-door had not sealed shut, he would have enjoyed having his way with the little child. Slowly killing and torturing the kid and enjoying it because he was that bastard's child. Man, it was a fucking small world! That chance had come to light once more.

"Orochimaru-sama, I would need to carry him to my operating room. He is going into shock and would need a defibrillator when his heart begins beating with a dysfunctional rhythm." Zetsu soft-spoken voice said.

The boy was looking pale and his eyes were closed. Looked like he needed whatever Zetsu was talking about. He shrugged uninterested, trusting Zetsu to do whatever it took to keep the blonde alive. He turned and walked out of the room and back to his office. He had some calls to make. Excitement built up within him as he realized that soon, he would be talking with the man whom he had been fantasizing about for over half a lifetime. He clutched at his growing erection and continued to his office.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped out of his car as soon as Ryu parked it in the underground car park of Kyoto Private Hospital. Whether he liked it or not, he had to call Kakashi Hatake in. He sighed, knowing how troublesome everything was about to become. The raven did not want to come here but it was the closest place from the incident. After making some calls from past affiliations that owed him favours, he had to come to talk to Kakashi and ask Tsunade for some favours.<p>

He entered the elevator and pressed the respective button to reach Tsunade's office. Ryu stepped into the elevator too.

Irritation was displayed on Sasuke's face by a twitch of his lips. "Isn't it high time you stop following me?"

"No. This is more interesting. Besides, I have the evening off, remember?"

"You're Kimikaze's secretary, remember?" Sasuke responded coldly. "You've been involved in my business long enough. I don't want Danzo messing with things, worse as they are and that means you are only a hindrance. As thankful as I am for the company, I must ask you to leave."

"Or?" Ryu turned his sharp red eyes towards the obsidian-eyed man. His tone had also become cold.

Sasuke closed his eyes in weariness. "There is no or. We, I am already at war against New Genesis. I don't need to be having internal fights within the group too. I already have enough on my plate as it is and even if you are willing to help me, your obligations to our boss are far greater than your urge to show your rare good side. Therefore, it would be in your and my best interests to keep what you know about my personal life to a minimum. This is so that when Chief Kimikaze asks, you would not have to lie. I want to keep what is happening on a down low since it is not directly affecting boss but me."

Ryu remained silent. The Uchiha had said exactly what he knew was right. Instead of putting up a fight, he clicked his tongue and said quietly, "All right. But if you need to borrow any resources call me. And if I even catch one wind of things heading south on your part, I am informing the Chief and having your ass transported to a safe location while the boss and I clean up this fucking newbie group. That means whether you rescue your boy toy or have to leave him to rot, you are out. The boy is not worth losing you over. You are still an essential part to this group and you must not forget that you still owe the boss for everything he has done for you. I'll be keeping tabs on you."

The elevator pinged as it stopped on the requested floor. Sasuke was frowning, not knowing how to respond. Ryu just patted the broody man on his shoulder and walked out the elevator and towards the nearest exit.

The dark-haired man stalked out of the elevator and towards Tsunade's office. He did not doubt that Ryu could follow his every move whether they were done in secret or not. It was almost scary the amount of power he had. It was almost on par with his boss. What was with him and attracting the most dangerous people? Well, at least he always got the aid he needed.

As he barged into the office, he spotted a pretty boy with long brown hair. Although he found him slightly familiar, he quickly disregarded him to focus on what, to him, was more important.

"We need to talk. It's important," Sasuke said in clipped tones to Tsunade at her desk.

She stared at him as if he had grown two heads. The man always had a nasty attitude but to barge in her own office and make demands as if he was a king was just ridiculous. Even more, the mafia man turned to the young doctor next to her and ordered him harshly to leave. If not for the urgency she saw in his eyes, she would have ignored him and continue her conversation with the doctor. Instead, she sighed and poured herself a glass of sake, nodding for the doctor to comply with the intimidating man's command to leave.

When the door clicked softly behind the uninvited man, Sasuke slowly lowered himself into a seat at the opposite of the female doctor. Silence permeated the atmosphere as the dark man took his time in leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his clasped hands against his mouth. Tsunade knew he was gathering his thoughts and allowed him the time by sipping her sake. His presence here indicated nothing good. She definitely needed the alcohol in her system.

"New Genesis has Naruto."

His abrupt not-beating-around-the-bush revelation had her choking on her drink. After a few minutes of calming down her fit of coughing, she glared at the man before with much irritation.

"What?" she all but screamed.

Sasuke calmly looked to the side and responded, "What I just said before. I think I made it perfectly clear so there is no need in me repeating it."

Seeing the tension in his shoulders, Tsunade decided to take a notch off her fury. She downed the rest of the sake in one gulp and poured a next glass. Yep, definitely needed the alcohol.

"Okay, New Genesis has Naruto. What is the plan in getting him back? I am assuming that I am in it since you have come personally to me." She swirled the glass absent-mindedly looking at the clear liquid form a little whirlpool at the center.

"Hn, not exactly," Sasuke sat up, turning to drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"So what is this visit about?" There was obvious confusion in the head doctor's eyes.

"What I come about has to do with your field of expertise. Since New Genesis has him, it is only right to assume that **when** we get him back, he would obviously be wounded and at worse case scenario, on the verge of death."

Tsunade let out a humorless laugh. "The right word is **if** you get him back."

"Don't worry about that. I already have a plan for that, having already informed the persons whom I'll be working with to get Naruto back."

The blonde woman squinted at the raven man, "There are not a lot of people who could just go up against a dangerous, half-mad group like New Genesis. That could only mean that you are employing the aid of a group much more dangerous than them." When Sasuke said nothing she continued, "This is craziness! Why do you need to resort to such methods when the Kimikaze group could more than handle this menace? Groups like that don't help you without a price."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in irritation, "Look, do not give me any lectures. I know what I'm doing. The group owed me a favour and I'm only taking back what I was owed. I know better than to ask favours from another mafia group no matter how desperate I am. Also, how would it look if I couldn't even protect what is mine? I don't need or want the Chief involved in this. If you have not noticed, I'm trying to keep Naruto's existence as secret as possible. The boss just can't find out cause then I will have more than just this new group aiming at him."

"So you've finally realized that the relationship you were having with him is biting you back in the ass."

"Don't…"

Tsunade raised her hands as a peace sign. "I'm just saying. Since I met you, I told you to break off any sexual contact with Danzo before it started to mess with your personal life, should you somehow get one. The old guy is clingy and would not let go of what he think as his without a fight. Sooner or later, you will have to deal with him. Whether you owe him or not, you still have your life to live." She was one to talk when she was almost as old as the Chief. Her physical appearance just did not show it.

"…"

"Just think about it. But back to the pressing matter at hand, I am still skeptical about this working together with another group but I am hoping that you have everything under control. So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I need you to be ready to operate on Naruto at any time when I get him back. I want you to prepare an operating place where it is easy to access, have a team ready, if you need one, to go into surgery and come with me on the actual rescuing should Naruto need any first aid administered. As I said before, I don't expect to get him back in good condition."

The golden eyed woman was silent for a while. She was glancing at the table now with a somber expression. "Of course, I will do anything to help you. However… Sasuke, have you ever thought that when you get to Naruto… there might be a possibility that he might not even be alive? This is the group which indiscriminately bombed Shimiya University at peak time in broad daylight and tortured two innocent civilians, killing the girl. Even if they were going to use Naruto as a bargaining piece with you, there is no obligation for them to keep their side of the bargain."

Sasuke sat up straighter in the chair, his eyes steeling themselves, "He will be alive."

Tsunade leaned forward slightly, "I know you want to believe that but the worse case scenario is not him being on the verge of death but actually being dead himself. As much as I want to be there to help him keep alive, I can't bring someone back from the dead. So what I think you need to do is contemplate on what you plan to do if you find out he is dead and-"

The raven stood up suddenly and stalked forward, slamming his fists on her table. He leaned downward until he was eye level with her and whispered with cold eyes hiding the dangerous spark of murderous intent, "He will **not** be dead."

For long moments after that soft yet loud declaration, Sasuke stared into Tsunade's eyes until he saw her begin to squirm in discomfort. He straightened back into his full height then said blankly, "Thank you for your cooperation. I will call you later to finalize plans."

He turned around, making it obvious that he was done with their conversation.

When the door silently closed after him, she relaxed shoulders she had not realized she had tensed. She downed the rest of her sake in her glass and poured herself another cup. Trust the Uchiha to be in denial. She was only helping him to be prepared to face the fact that after all that they might have to go through to retrieve Naruto, he might just be dead. She knew he cared deeply for him and witnessing that might just break him. There were a lot of things she did not want to see in her lifetime and seeing a strong, independent man breakdown into a pile of crying mess due to the loss of his loved one was one of them. Sure, it was hard to imagine the Uchiha boy like that but one could never predict how one will react in a situation like that.

Despite being happy that Sasuke's ice was finally melting, she now regretted the sunny boy who had entered his life. He was only bringing problems and emotions that the Uchiha never had to deal with before. She hated that the blonde boy would bring the raven's downfall. The once untouchable was now very vulnerable, contrary to what he himself might think.

Her office door swung open again.

Without looking up, she snapped, "Get the fuck out. I'm in no mood to deal with anyone right now. There are more persons to consult about medical problems other than me."

"Well you better get in the mood. Tell me I did not just hear that Naruto has been kidnapped by this New Genesis group; the same group that bombed Shimiya University and attacked and killed Kiba and Hinata respectively." Neji stood in the doorway, his face set in a no-nonsense mask.

Oh shit! She had forgotten about the friends. Tsunade gulped down the rest of the glass of sake. She hated that she had such a high tolerance for alcohol because right now was the best and most convenient time that she would certainly like to be hammered.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>"Hatake, where are you? I told you to meet me at the hospital," Sasuke growled into the phone.<p>

The CEO of Pharmaceuticals Corporation giggled then said cheerfully, "Oh, right. I was on my way there when I saw this chicken in the road. It had just gotten road killed and I thought, hey, how could I leave this perfectly good chicken lying in the road? So I stopped to pick it up with every intention of eating it when-"

Sasuke pulled his phone away from his ears and stared at it incredulously. Here he was, practically in the middle of a crisis while the man was having fun fooling around lying about dead chickens.

Putting the phone back to his ears, he spoke gruffly, hardly containing his anger, "Quit the bullshit. Naruto has been captured by New Genesis. If you do not want to be excluded from what is going on to get him back, you would find your ass here right now."

He hung up. Knowing he was going to receive hell for allowing Naruto to get involved in all this mess from Kakashi, he sighed and leaned against the wall. Currently, he was in the car park awaiting his adopted father for he was a patient man. He felt nostalgic using that word- 'father'. Well, his 'father' would be arriving very fast, now knowing that his fond secretary was in danger and he was going to rail on his ass.

He glanced at his trusted bodyguard next to him. Jurou stood tall and stately with his dark suit and dark glasses. Oh how loyal he was to him. As soon as he had exited the office, Jurou had found himself by his side once more. The other bodyguards were handling business at his other offices in Kyushu, Kyoto, Tokyo and other locations. Just because he was facing war against another mafia group, it did not mean that business would completely stop.

Because he knew that things were going to get ugly soon, he wanted to protect what little he could. He did not feel comfortable entering a situation where at anytime he could be killed and there was a person with him who would readily die in his place. This was his decision and if he should get hurt, he did not want someone else taking his place. This, after all, was not something he was doing on behalf of the Kimikaze group but of his own volition.

Sasuke took out his pack of Djarum cigarettes and took out a stick. It had seemed like such a long time since he had one of these babies. As he placed the cigarette to his mouth, Jurou automatically brought out a lighter and lit the end. Mumbling a 'thanks', he sucked in a lungful of smoke and held it in, reveling in the sensation it gave. On releasing the puff of smoke, he felt himself relax a bit.

Holding the cigarette out between his forefinger and middle, he said, "Jurou. I want you to take a vacation."

Obviously surprised by this, he uncharacteristically stuttered out a "what?"

Staring ahead at the lot of dull cars, Sasuke repeated, "I want you to take a long vacation. We've been through a lot recently and I think it is due time that I gave you one."

Without looking at his bodyguard, he could tell that his eyes had hardened and his tone also imitated that hardness, "I would not need one sir. I have already gotten a few days off not a month earlier. There is no need for one now when the fight is just getting started."

"That was not a choice for you to make. It was an order."

"I do not mean any disrespect, sir, but your orders right now mean jackshit to me. My job is protecting you in whatever decision you should make. So whatever little feelings you have to release me from my sworn obligation, I suggest you bury it because there is no way in hell that I am going to rock back at home while you go fighting against New Genesis. Have you forgotten why I began working for you in the first place?"

Sasuke did not say anything but his mind went back to the time a few years ago where he stood in a late night massacre. He had spared only one man who had been the victim of greed and evil. Everyone had their own painful pasts.

"That night when you took me under your wings, I vowed to protect you with my life. Not even you could stop me from carrying out that promise."

The mafia sub-leader blew out another puff of smoke. He had gone about this the wrong way. What he should have done was just leave a night when Jurou was not on duty and go about his business. Now, the bodyguard had heads up and would stick to him like a stubborn piece of glue. He chuckled to himself as he resigned himself to the fact that whether he liked it or not, the man would stay by his side. This secretly pleased him for there was not a lot of employees who would be that loyal and stubborn to ensure his well-being.

"Do as you please."

He almost smiled when he saw the look of child-like happiness on Jurou's face. He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth to cover any unwanted slip of facial composure.

His phone rang. Seeing as Kakashi wasn't here yet, it might have been him, too impatient that he wasn't near enough to rip him a new one. But on seeing that it was not a known number, he pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ears curiously.

"Uchiha speaking."

There was a long pause where the person on the other end just kept on breathing hard.

Just as Sasuke was ready to hang up on whoever the sick fuck was, a slimy sultry voice purred, "Fuck, you sound even sexier than you look in person. Shit, I'm so aroused! Well, seeing Naruto covered in blood made me slightly aroused but now, just hearing your voice has my cock standing at full attention. Hmm, I just want to pound into your sweet ass."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of Chapter Twelve! Well, you could certainly guess who the last person that spoke is. Anyways, I know the chicken lie that Kakashi was spouting out was completely random. lol I mean, who would stop to take up road-killed chicken to eat? Wait, nah, there are some people who do that... But it was still funny to me xD Anyways, if you enjoyed, please review. If you also have any questions please feel free to ask. I have a lot of time on my hands now. Well BYE BYE<strong>


	14. Plans

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto and its characters but not all wishes come true… Wish it was true when my sister told me that Santa was not real.

…..Sorry for taking so long to update. { I had too much life's problems to deal with. But thank you for all the comments my reviewers left for the previous chapter and I hope you like this one. Here is the next chapter, yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

A slimy sultry voice purred, "Fuck, you sound even sexier than you look in person. Shit, I'm so aroused! Well, seeing Naruto covered in blood made me slightly aroused but now, just hearing your voice has my cock standing at full attention. Hmm, I just want to pound into your sweet ass."

Sasuke blinked a few times, immediately recognizing the sick fuck who was talking to him. Were he a lesser man, he would have told him off, shouting. Instead he calmly ran his slender fingers through his hair and responded in an emotionless voice. "You must be the Leader who had ordered Naruto to be kidnapped. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to contact you." He motioned to Jurou to set up a wiring in order to trace the slimy criminal.

Jurou hurried to their black sleek Sedan and pulled out a tracing device with a laptop. In no time was it connected to Sasuke's phone.

The other man chuckled darkly. "Just what I expected of my sexy piece of ass. You didn't even take up the bait on hearing that your lover is not really in tip top shape." Another set of insane laughter rang out from the other side of the phone. The raven could only confirm in his mind that indeed, they were dealing with a mad man.

"I expected that he would not be... too well when he fell into your hands." Ebony eyes scanned the computer coldly as the trace was completed successfully.

"Oh! Just now I had to stop my subordinates from removing his appendix without anesthesia. Geez, they were not even in a sanitized room." A set of giggles sounded.

If only the dark mafia man could reach through the phone and slit this fuck's throat just to hear him gargle on his own blood, he would have eagerly done it.

"Is that so," was all he said, his voice not betraying the cold anger just beneath the surface of his exterior.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill your blonde toy as yet. You see, I am using it as bait to get you to come to me. Of course, that is not going to prevent me from having a little fun with it." He continued as if he was having a jovial conversation with one of his associates.

Sasuke clenched the phone in his hands tightly, he could not endure anymore of this dialogue or else he would snap. By nature, he was not a very patient man and all he was thinking right now were ways to kill that sorry bastard. Naruto could not have fallen into worse hands. He removed the fact from his mind that Naruto might have been bleeding out somewhere or that they were treating him like a thing and not a living being and the man's tone implied that he did not mind killing the blonde at anytime he chose. The raven would not be able to operate if he thought about all the shit that was currently wrong.

"You don't worry, we will be meeting soon and the moment I do, I assure you that you will die in the most painful way possible. Trust me when I say that you would not die before I have had my damn way in torturing you until you beg for your unworthy death..." He ended the call and coolly looked back down into the computer as he slipped his electronic hand-held device back into his pocket. A tiny smirk etched its way unto his face. Whether the demented bastard did it on purpose or not, he now knew that he resided in Okinawa.

He looked up when he saw a red Viper speed into the underground carpark and screeched to a halt right in front of his Sedan. A man with gray, gravity-defying hair stepped out while ripping his tie from around his neck. After removing his gray jacket, undoing the first two buttons on his long sleeve shirt and buttoning up his sleeves to his elbows, he strolled to his adopted son with an unreadable mask covering his features.

The swift and powerful punch to the face had Sasuke's head reeling and his eyes seeing black for a few seconds. Jurou made a move to intercept the attacking man. The raven lifted his hand, signalling his bodyguard to remain where he was. Quickly, he recomposed himself testing his jaw to ensure that everything was working. He had been expecting that from his present father and friend.

"Now that we have that out of the way, how about we proceed into the serious matter, Kakashi," the mafia man droned monotonously.

"Shit, you haven't changed Sasuke! How could you have been so carel-" Kakashi ground out angrily.

"While it's nice to stand up and chat about the mistake I made, I'd rather get in my car and continue with the plan to rectify that mistake," the younger of the two interrupted sharply.

Kakashi gave his adopted son an annoyed look. The guy was insufferable.

Sasuke's look softened a bit. "I will fill you in on the details on our way to Tokyo." At the confused look, he continued, "We're going to meet up with the Jinchuriki's. They will be the ones we will be working with."

The gray-head man's eyes widened comically. Had Sasuke gone insane as to start working with the darkest group in the underworld?

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>The tension in the room was suffocating, one that the other almost could not handle. Almost.<p>

"So what if you heard correctly, Neji? What could you possibly do to amend the situation?" Tsunade locked her eyes on the half-empty cup of sake in her hands.

"It does not matter whether you think that I can or cannot help the situation. As one of Naruto's close friends, I deserve to know the details of what happened to him!"

"This is not a matter in which civilians should get involved with,' the blonde woman said, stressing on the civilian.

"Naruto is in trouble an-"

"Did a stick break in your ears or are your mental capabilities temporarily stunted? I am not going to tell you anything more of a matter you rudely eavesdropped on. Now get out of my office before I suspend your medical license."

"You cannot do that. And all this just because I asked a question that I deserved to know the answer for?" the pale-eyed man growled out.

Ignoring the question she dubbed as rhetorical she responded, "Yes I can. I am the fucking director of this hospital. So turn around and make a speedy exit before I make true to my threats." Tsunade locked her golden eyes with Neji's, communicating silently her intent and seriousness. She was no pushover and she will be damned before she let a Hyuuga walk all over her to find answers she was not willing to give.

Making a sound of dissatisfaction but knowing that he had lost, he turned curtly and left the room. Hastily, he pulled out his phone and dialed Shokamaru's number. The lazy man answered on the fifth ring.

"Man what a drag," Shikamaru drawled dryly. "What do you want, Neji?"

"Are you still in the hospital?"

"I was just about to leave to get Kiba some stuff. Why?"

"Meet me at the front entrance in five," the brunette said urgently.

"What? Neji your shift is still on. What is going on?"

"I will explain when we meet. This hospital will not suffer if I leave for a few hours. Just meet me at the front." Hyuuga hung up abruptly. Obviously, he was not in the mood to play twenty questions over the phone.

After paying a trip to his locker, hanging up his doctor/lab coat and changing into a comfortable pale blue shirt, he briskly headed to the hospital's entrance. As soon as he reached the ground floor, he spotted Shikamaru at the door looking a mixture of annoyed, confused and concerned. Neji lamented at the fact that soon that expression would morph into one of horror and fear. Damn tragic things were just happening to their group one after another. Oh how he longed to go back to the days when it was just the eight of them against the world in high school and university. He strode past his friend, expecting the other to follow which was what the darker brunette exactly did without comment. When they reached Neji's grey Subaru, they both hopped in and took off.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Shikamaru asked quietly, sensing that whatever the news, it was furthest thing from good.

Neji sighed, troubled, "Naruto was kidnapped by the group that killed Hinata and severely wounded Kiba." He chanced a glance at Shikamaru to see silent shock dominating his face. He continued, "I overheard it from when Tsunade was holding some kind of meeting with the mafia guy Naruto got involved with. When I confronted the director, she practically threatened to fire me. I don't know what the hell to do. Shika, we need to do something." He all but hunched over the steering wheel in frustration and rage.

"Shit! I knew something bad was going to happen to Naruto eventually. But damn, I can't believe it's actually happening." Obvious dread emanated from his choked speech.

Silenced lasted for a few seemingly everlasting seconds. The two were obviously thinking of the grave situation and ways in which they could somehow rectify the problem. Neji was the first to break the suffocating silence.

"I was thinking that we could join Gaara and work together with him once more."

Shikamaru's eyes widened for a second time in the last few minutes. "Are you nuts?! Gaara is bad news; worse than the mafia! His hands are in every part of the underworld. He's in drug trafficking, human trafficking, dealing with black market items and anything else you could think of. It was the reason we broke all contact with him when we found out during the last year of uni."

"I know but what choice do we have?! Besides the fact that he would have all the connections and manpower we need to get Naruto back, he would not hesitate to help out because it is Naruto. Remember, they were so close until we forced Naruto to end the friendship. Even with that, I don't think that left any bad blood between them. I don't like it but face it, we can do jack shit if we only have your skills in technology. We also need the manpower for a high scale operation. Recall the type of people we are dealing with. They're worse than scum. Also, I don't mind dropping to their level if that means that I can get some kind of retribution for what that group did to Hinata and Kiba." The pale-eyed man tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Shikamaru turned contemplative eyes to the outside traffic. Neji was a man of concise logic and reasoning; everything he did was always done after an intense degree of planning and calculations. But seeing Gaara again will also bring up HIS problem from the past with him. He thought he had escaped it but now it seemed that once more he will be plagued with it. Why now as he was practically settled down with a new way of life? Shit! Life was never predictable or fair. He made a tiny grunt of resignation, acceptance and closed his eyes in deep weariness.

Neji pulled out his phone and made his call with plans destined to be executed.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>The car door slammed with a shut. As Kakashi looked warily at the huge warehouse before him which seemed unoccupied and lifeless, he took out his Browning and swiftly checked his magazine to see that everything was okay should they need any harsh counter-measures. The mafia man sent a bored glance in his direction and leisurely strolled to the entrance of the building. The building was a plain one, nothing significant set it apart from any other warehouse. The outer walls were a dull grey splattered with mold and peeling paint here and there. The roof was also a grey that showed much signs of rusting. The only thing that looked partially presentable was the door that seemed heavy set and was made of a high quality metal. There were huge bolts holding the door in place with padlocks and locks as big as a man's fist. There was no doubt in the two men's mind that any other entrances were treated with any less security.<p>

"You will not need that," was Sasuke's bored tone. Even he had ordered Jurou to wait on standby at the hospital. There simply was no need for all the extra security. The place already was maxed out on security.

Kakashi didn't even bother to glance at his son. "I will be the judge of that."

The men reached the door in only a few seconds but those seconds were overflowing with tension and caution. Well, at least on Kakashi's part. Uchiha looked as casual as a man during a sunny day on a scorching beach. With one hand in pocket, he gave two swift knocks on the door. There was a series of knocks in reply to which Sasuke answered with a patterned series himself. The gray-haired man raised an eyebrow indicating how unimpressed he was by the 'secret code'. The other gave a soft grunt of irritation and focused on the door that was opening with a low rumbling heaviness. Yep, protection at its highest. Standing in the doorway was a huge strapping man with white hair braided in cornrows down the back of his head. Shades obscured his eyes from view, hiding anything that indicated a sliver of danger. He was dark skinned and stood intimidating for anyone other than the pair in front of him.

A gruff voice ground out a greeting, "Yo, Uchiha. I see you've finally found your butt here. Sabaku is waiting in the back. Yugito will escort you."

Without even a look at the brunette woman's appearance next to the man, Sasuke proceeded to follow through with the instructions.

However the guard-like man spoke once more. "Hey Uchiha, if I were you I would tell your companion to put away his gun. All of us here are on friendly terms… for now. It just seems a bad idea to have his gun out. With the type of people here with low tempers and very much trigger happy, they'll jump at anything they deem as antagonism just for the fun of having something to kill. Although Sabaku tries to keep everyone on a leash, accidents sometimes happen." A grin broke out on the man's face that held anything but innocence. It was a sign of the madness and bloodlust inside of him. He too was one of the people who begged for an opportunity of have something to kill. They were just like rabid dogs.

Before the tension could manifest into something out of hand the woman called Yugito spoke, "Killer B, pipe down, will you. Don't start anything that you would regret later. We owe Uchiha-san a favor. Should any harm come to him or his companion while in our care, it is sure to warrant Sabaku having our heads. Behave. Uchiha-san please follow me."

Uchiha gave Kakashi a 'put-away-your-goddamn-gun-before-you-get-us-into-an-unwarranted-altercation' look. It took four minutes of petulant staring before the older man finally holstered his gun. Ignoring the almost disappointed look on Killer B's face, the duo followed the brunette as she led them through corridors that all looked the same, black tiled floors and off-white walls. Of course, there were heavy-set doors embedded into the walls however the one they stopped in front of was had no distinguishing features from the rest. Maybe, this was another type of security. The woman stood in front of the door for a few moments then she opened the door as if by a silent command. After allowing the two to enter, Yugito re-closed the door, enveloping the men in a blank of darkness. The woman had remained outside.

With clear impatience, Sasuke drawled, "Isn't this a bit too much?"

A grunting sound was heard before the room was flooded with light. The room was lightly furnished. No, that was an understatement. The room only had a grand desk and a chair behind it which was occupied by the man who they were to deal with. There was not even a plant to take away from the bleakness and plain dark colours of the space. Typical.

"You really haven't changed much. The least you could have done was put chairs for guests to sit on while conversing with you." Sasuke took to leaning on the nearby wall.

The red-head looked at him blankly, giving none of his thoughts away. When he spoke, his voice was as deep as it was monotone. His eyes was the only thing that gave away how deadly and dangerous he was when he was silent. "This is a unique situation. You know that most of my business transactions are done outside of this office and requires a little more than pens and papers." There was a slight crinkling around his darkly circled eyes indicating his amusement at his underlying implication.

"True. But it is the thought and courtesy that counts."

"Besides trying to indoctrinate me, shouldn't we be discussing the means by which we are to return your favour?" Sabaku leant forward a bit, resting his elbows on his desk.

"I've already sent you the information on New Genesis so you should know all about the known activities they've been up to since introducing themselves a while back." There was a nod of affirmation. "The reason I want your help is so that I would not have to involve my own group. When things start getting bloody, I don't want police tracing it back to the Kimikaze clan."

"What's the plan? What ever it is I'll go along with it since I have had past connections with Naruto." His sea-green took on an intense quality.

"Firstly, I want them crippled financially. They need to be getting large sums of money to be doing the operations they've been doing. If that is cut off, they will have a limited supply of ammunition and connections with organizations and other mafia groups. Once that occurs, we will try to find the weakness of each of New Genesis' primary members and organize a group of our own that can defeat them. If we take out at least half of the main members, then that will practically weaken them greatly. Once we have established this group, we can go all out and just storm their base in Okinawa."

"Okinawa? How did you find out?"

"I don't know if it was on purpose or not. But the leader called me and I traced it. Don't worry, we'll confirm that with disposable men before we operate."

Suddenly, a ringing filled the room. Sasuke and Kakashi tensed with apprehension. The sitting man lazily pulled out his phone and stared at the caller ID. It was a number he had deleted long ago but still remembered. However, he never thought that he would see it appear on his phone again. It only took two brain cells rubbing to realize that this most likely had to do with Naruto. Placing his phone on silent and allowing the call to go to voicemail, he turned his attention back to the raven.

"There is no need for that method. I got somewhat of a confirmation that we could confirm the location with the simple use of a computer."

With slightly doubtful look, Sasuke closed on that particular topic. If Sabaku said he did not need disposable men to do his job, who was he to object? "Do you find any fault in the plan?"

"There may be some faults but with the people coming here, within the next few days, we should be able to fine-tune the plan and have it fit for operation. Oh, we would be changing locations to my head 'office' in a few hours so we can start this. The later we act, the less chances of Naruto being alive." Sabaku stood and picked up his once again ringing phone.

"Few hours? Why not now?" It was Kakashi who spoke.

"The people who will be helping have to be given directions to reach here." There was a small smirk on his lips. "In the meantime, think of some useful and trusted men to bring with you and have them reach here. Make yourselves comfortable." Sabaku turned and exited out of a door that only became noticeable as he used it.

Kakashi turned with an exasperated look. "Where are we supposed to get comfortable?"

The raven just shook his head in a grimace and took out his phone to make some calls of his own.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, he almost wished he hadn't. The memories of the pain he had endured were just too fresh. In fact the pain he felt was too much of a bold reminder to forget the situation he was in. He was groggy and somehow he knew that he was not in as much pain as he should have been. Putting a great effort into it, he glanced downwards and saw the grotesque wounds that only many bandages could hide. He saw traces of stitches under white bandages but the words 'our whore' was what hit him the hardest. His only consolation was that the words have not been manifested in reality. As he looked around, things still unfocused, he realized that he was in some kind of operational room. They had patched him up since they could not afford for him to die before he served his usefulness as a hostage. If he could have, he would have chuckled hysterically.<p>

His hands and feet were still bound but at lest he was alone. The solitude brought back t him the snake man he had seen earlier. He had lost track of time so how much earlier, he did not know. What he was certain of was that he was the man who had killed his mother in cold blood. A nasty shiver went down his spine. This same man was the one who had him under lock-down to do as he pleased. The still remembered the disgust and satisfaction he had when he was covered with his mother's blood. Of course, he had nothing to do with the man's had towards him yet, it bothered him tremendously that he could do nothing about it. By the looks of it, the man had also recognized him. The blonde sensed that things, as they were, were only going to get worse.

There was a banging sound and the blue-ish man he knew as Kisame entered. When the man saw that he was awake, he grinned widely to display all his pointed teeth. Abruptly, he began moving around the room, talking jovially.

"You've been a real thorn in the backside, you know that? After I fixed you up, you just laid unconscious for almost twelve hours. Do you know how much we could have done in that time? I could even use the adrenaline shot again because since those idiots, Sasori and Deidara administered the wrong dosage, any more could have stopped your heart permanently. Orochimaru was so upset that he said that as soon as you wake up to start my work. If you were awake, we would have given you breaks. How selfish could you be? By the way, I've been put in charge of your torture since I'm the only one who knows how to bring you back should I go a bit too far. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll have a good time."

Naruto just stared at the wall. What was the point of panicking? He knew what was coming and he was in no position to remedy the situation. At least the leader was not there. When Kisame came back within his viewing range, there was a syringe with a clear colourless solution inside. 'Whatever it was, it could not kill him', was what Naruto thought. He watched without resistance as the substance was injected into his left arm.

For the first few moments, he felt fine. However, as he looked at Kisame's anticipative and gleeful face, he knew that pain was to come. He began feeling out of breath. He took a deep breath but still felt breathless. A burning sensation began in his chest, something within. Slowly, he realized that now amount of breathing could relieve the suffocating and cramped feeling. His nails dug into the metal surface beneath him as if doing that would anchor him. His chest expanded and contracted rapidly to bring in useless air. Eyes were watering…. the burning in his chest increased double fold. What he was feeling was worse than pain; he was drowning without water!

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, it seems that this torture will never end….And Sasuke's taking his sweet time…<strong>

**If you like, plz review. If your have ideas to improve plot plz feel free to tell me **


	15. Implementing the Plan

Hey guys, I was reading the last chapter and realized that I may have caused some confusion where Kisame and Zetsu are concerned. Zetsu is the one with the medical knowledge. He was the one who patched Naruto up after Sasori and Deidara almost killed him. Kisame was put in charge after because Orochimaru trusted him not to go too far with the torture. Kisame telling Naruto that he was the one who patched him up and was the only one who could help him if he was on the verge of death was just him talking out of his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>: I don't own Naruto... blah blah blah...

**Warning**: This chapter will contain, blood, torture, violence and stuff. Proceed at your own risk!

Sorry guys for taking so long to update . I had written this chapter before on another computer but then it crashed and I lost all of the data. That really discouraged me. Then exams, uni and work hit. Life is a bitch, man. Well, let me stop boring you. Here is the Chapter 14!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Both pale and raven heads raised when someone entered the room.

"The people we were waiting on have arrived. Time to leave," Killer B grunted sizing up Kakashi obviously still wanting a fight to occur.

"About god damn time," Sasuke murmured as he pushed himself from the wall and stretched out his stiff muscles.

Ignoring Killer B's look, he walked past him with Kakashi and Jurou falling right behind. Near the entrance, he spotted Yugito, Sabaku, some of his men whom he recognized but didn't know their names and two faces he thought had no business being here.

"Why are they here?" the raven's voice was cold and demanded to be given a good enough reason for outsiders to be involved.

"They are the people that we were waiting on," Gaara said monotonously, not even answering the question.

Sasuke raised a brow in annoyance. He didn't bother to say anything more but he made sure the red head knew that he was not moving until his question was answered satisfactorily. The last thing he needed was involving even more of Naruto's friends.

It was Gaara's turn to be annoyed. He hated how stubborn the Uchiha boy could be. "The boy with the black hair is tech savvy. He'll be helping us with hacking and finding out more about New Genesis. The long haired boy is here to look pretty. Now can we go?"

"Don't piss me off Gaara," Neji said in a low voice. He then turned his attention to the mafia member. "We are here because we have skills that can be used to find Naruto. Since you seemed to have forgotten, let me remind you that he was taken from right under your nose. So, you really have no say in who should be here or not. As far as I'm concerned, you need our help just as much as we need yours so pull the stick from out of your ass and deal with it."

Beside Neji, Shikamaru mumbled a quiet 'troublesome'. Kakashi tried to stifle the chuckle that tumbled from his lips.

Before Sasuke could have replied with a nasty threat, Gaara interjected, "I understand what you're worried about. They will only be working on the side lines. That's supposed to be a given fact. We'll be doing the physical work. So instead of bickering here, can we get a move on? The more time we spend here, is the more time Naruto is at their mercy."

Reluctantly Sasuke accepted the situation and slipped out of the door. Gaara followed after him. In the time that they were in the warehouse, six black Jeeps were bought to the front.

"Uchiha, you're with me," Gaara said as he climbed into the back seat of one of the vehicles. "Also, leave your car. Should be safe here."

Sasuke raised a skeptical brow but gracefully slid into the car after asking Jurou to bring him his bag from the trunk of his car. There were a lot of movement where the other men packed equipment into the cars, shouted orders at others and doors opened and slammed shut. Soon, the group was on their way to whatever destination that Gaara had in mind.

"The plan you told me about is all good and shit for taking down New Genesis. However, rescuing Naruto should be the top priority. Your plan would take days to complete even with the best of my men involved. Even though they would keep him alive, it doesn't mean that they're not gonna do anything to him. In fact, the longer they have him, it's better to assume that he would be as good as dead. Therefore, we're heading for Okinawa right away," Gaara said.

With a scowl painted on his features, Sasuke gave a slight nod. "What about confirming their location?"

The Jinchuuriki Boss hummed then pulled out his phone and called someone. "Utakata, have you finished investigating the destination in Okinawa which we suspect New Genesis is holding Uzumaki?"

Sasuke was slightly impressed by the speed in which Gaara had put his plans into action.

"I see… Good work. Continue surveillance." Gaara hung up his phone. "I suppose we can confirm that New Genesis is using that building. Two previously sighted members were seen leaving it. I don't want to risk any of my men trying to infiltrate it by themselves. Therefore, we will be launching a full scale attack tonight exactly at 12."

"Hn," was all Sasuke voiced as he turned his attention to the scenery outside the vehicle. Soon, he would be able to have Naruto back. Soon, he would be able to kill the fuckers who had the audacity to take what was his away. If they had injured his blond in anyway, God have mercy on those responsible because he was going to turn into the devil that bought about apocalyptic retribution. Their deaths certainly would not be quick easy ones.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much more he could handle. He was going out of his mind. Everywhere hurt. All he wanted was for it to stop. Weakly, he glanced at his torturer who only grinned at him madly. He had given up trying to plead with him to not administer any more of the drug that caused him respiratory arrest. Naruto watched as he injected him with the drug and within a few minutes, he could feel the tightness in his chest. No matter the amount of air he tried to take in, he could not seem to take away the suffocating feeling. Blackness seemed to edge around his vision. Just when he thought that he could finally be released from the pain by death, he would suddenly be able to breathe again. Greedily, he sucked the air in. He noticed the wetness on his face as the involuntary tears that sprung from his suffering.<p>

"Don't you think you've been having it too easy?" Kisame asked. "I mean we haven't done half the things we did to your two friends. You should be happy. The Leader wants you in good shape so that he could lure your boyfriend here. But you know what I want? I still have to repay Uchiha for the bullet to my arm. So, I'm just gonna move a tiny step up in my torture. I hope you don't mind."

Naruto just looked at him. His eyes followed the blue man as he picked up something that looked like pliers. An unconscious shiver ran through him. What was he going to do with that?

Kisame grinned at him for a few seconds and then made a fast dash for his left hand. Instinctively, he balled his hands into a fist.

"Aww, don't be like that," his torturer cooed as he tried to force the hand open. When he was unsuccessful at opening up the hand, he just sighed and casually slid his hand around the finger that had the least gripping power, the pinky finger. In a tug, he pulled it back harshly, instantly breaking it. Naruto gasped, immediately relaxing his left hand as the pain shot up his hand. He bit down on his lip harshly to try to distract him from the pain.

"You make things harder than they have to be, you know? I thought by now you would know that resistance was futile." Kisame shook his head in mild disappointment. "Now I'm gonna have to punish you." The glee on his face made Naruto cringe.

From then on, the man proceeded to break all his fingers. Through the excruciating pain, he saw Kisame reach for the instrument that he had previously took up.

"Please… stop," Naruto weakly begged.

"Oh, you're talking again." Kisame used the 'pliers' to get a good grip on the nail of his thumb finger. "But I can't stop. We have a name to upkeep. If we left you with just some cuts and bruises…. Well, we'll be a laughing stock."

The man gripped down on pliers and began to pull. Screams filled the small room as the nail was slowly separated from its nail bed and was pulled out. Blood swelled up from the grotesque looking wound. Naruto just felt breathless from the pain. He was covered in sweat by now and violent shivers racked through his body. He shut his eyes tightly when he spotted the bigger man move on to his next finger. The blond slammed his head against the metal surface as the blinding pain began again. He wanted to not feel the pain anymore. Even when the pain stopped he continued to hit his head harshly against the hard surface until sweet oblivion took him.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt when he reawakened was the mind-blowing pain in his right foot, more specifically around his shin area. It made the pain in his head from knocking himself out seem dull in comparison. He rolled his eyes downward to look at his leg. The middle of his shin was angry red and swollen. Just slightly shifting his knee aggravated the injury and sent a sharp, breath-taking agony to his spine. He just knew the son of a bitch had broken it. Naruto shifted his attention to his left hand but immediately diverted his eyes somewhere else. What he saw made him feel nauseous. Besides his fingers being slightly deformed, the bastard had continue his work even after he was unconscious. All of his nails had been removed. He released a small humourless chuckle. Never in his life had he longed for death as he did now. His tiny chuckle cracked into a broken sob. He wanted to see Sasuke…<p>

A hysterical laugh filled the room. Naruto frozen and turned his fear-stricken gaze to the new person in the room.

"That's right, you dick sucking cunt! I'm still alive and I'm here to pay you back, bitch." The New Genesis member slowly closed the door and locked it. "We wouldn't want anyone interrupting us, now would we?" All the blond could see was the streak of madness that was in Hiden's eyes.

* * *

><p>XOXO XOXO<p>

* * *

><p>They had arrived in Okinawa at night around seven. The later hours were filled with preparations for the hostile takeover. For the operation, a forty-man group, which consisted of Sasuke, Jurou and against Sasuke's wishes, Kakashi, was mobilized. Gaara, of course, was head of command. He had Shikamaru pull up the blueprints of the building and point out areas in which he thought they would keep Naruto. Everyone was to memorize the layout. After that, Gaara instructed the group of the various tactics they would be utilizing. The big group was split into five and were to head to the assigned area they thought Naruto was in. If he wasn't there, they were to rejoin the group closest to them and continue the operation. They had to be careful of killing civilians. They did not want this incident turning up on national television. However, anyone with a weapon was meat to be butchered. They were to work within a time frame of one hour. Any longer and they would have to deal with a S.W.A.T team from the police side. With the amount of guns and ammunition they were going in with, there would be no way that the police would not get wind of what was going on.<p>

Near the hour of eleven. The prissy bastard from the hospital barged into the room demanding that he be let into the operations.

A tired sigh was heard from Sabaku. "Neji, I already said that that was not an option. You have no combat experience. You don't know how to use a gun, you don't know how to fight and most of all, you are a civilian. No matter what your reason is for wanting on, all you'll be is a liability that would ensure that one of us gets killed while trying to protect you."

Neji visibly cringed at the thought but still stubbornly said, "What if Naruto needs immediate medical attention."

"Hmm, you still cannot be a part of the mission. But you could maybe wait outside in a car. You'll be the first person we bring him to when we exit. Then we could take him to the hospital." Before Neji could protest, Gaara said in a low tone, "That's final."

Neji huffed then stalked out of the room. Sasuke just shook his head. Why did Naruto friends all seem to act stupidly? He continued cleaning his guns. When Gaara called for them to move out, he swiftly holstered his Glock G17 and Exterminator and shrugged into his coat. He placed a few filled magazines into his pockets then grabbed his duffle bag which held more ammunition, knives (even though he already had two sheathed on his body) and a sawed off shotgun. Kakashi gave him a look that said that that was overkill.

"Don't give me that look. You know that I am gonna go wild as soon as we hit the place." Kakashi just shook his head. Sasuke continued, "I still don't approve of you going. How long has it been since you were in a gun fight?"

"Do I look like I can't handle myself?" Kakashi murmured as he hid weapons all over his body. "This would be a good time to shake off my rust."

Sasuke smirked to himself. What was he worrying about? Kakashi came from a mafia family. There was no way he could have forgotten his roots even if he had decided to cut ties with them and enter the legal world.

They jumped into the cars and were on their way. By minutes to twelve, they were hidden outside the target building ready to infiltrate it. Don't know how Gaara got it but they all had earpieces to communicate with the subgroups. Intense silence rung out as they waited for the hand of the clock to strike twelve. Sasuke realized that this was the first time he had participated in anything that was so precisely planned. Was this how cops felt when they had to handle a robbery situation? It was so intense, nerve-wracking. At any moment, things could go south. However, there was only one goal. Should anyone get in their way, they were going to get hacked down. A shiver of excitement ran through him as the clock struck 12.

"Go!" Gaara commanded.

The darkly cladded group spilled into the street and swiftly moved into the building. Their movements were smooth and filled with expertise. The few civilians on the street jumped in surprise but quickly ran away from the disaster they knew was about to happen. The building had five stories. Four-fifth of the group glided towards the emergency stairs and the group responsible for that floor quickly but quietly shot the two guards that had hastily gone for their guns. Only a few of them had silencers on their guns. They didn't want to alert New Genesis of their presence from the get go. Sasuke, Kakashi and Jurou was in Gaara's group and they branched off at the stairs to go to the underground floor.

A few feet into the floor, they realized that there were hardly anyone around. Supposedly, that was good. However, Sasuke was itching to pull the trigger at someone. They quickly searched each room they came across. About halfway through the floor they began to hear voices. Two men were talking and walking towards them from around the corner.

"-Leader-sama was really pissed at Deidara-san and Sasori-san."

"Well, I would be too if I had taken a hostage and they decided to try to kill him before he even served his purpose."

"I don't think they wanted to kill him."

The other man chuckled. "Uh trying to slice open his stomach to perform surgery while he was still awake is a sure way to kill him."

"Hot damn, I'm glad that wasn't me."

"Yeah, but it's still a bitch trying to clean dried blood off the floor and equipment. Why did they have to wait twelve hours to call us to clean it up?"

The other sighed. "It's because we're the-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sasuke stood from his crouch and swiftly walked around the corner to put a bullet into his head. The other man with dirty brown hair squeaked and fell on his ass in shock as his companion fell to the ground with a dull thump. Blood oozed out from where a piece of the man's skull was missing. The brunette looked up at the handsomely dark man that had just killed his partner in cold blood. The rage on his face made him tremble.

"P-pleasee, I'll give you anything you want," He stuttered.

"Where is this hostage you were talking about?" the deep voice asked. The man watched in horror as the killer pulled out a deadly looking knife that had a jagged edge. When the enemy did not reply, Sasuke lightly ran his thumb against the blade, testing the sharpness he already knew it had. "This particular blade is good for tearing flesh apart."

That was the only thing said before he bent down and grab hold of the man who immediately started struggling. "Jurou, come help me."

The bodyguard took a firm hold of the man's arms and torso. Sasuke quickly cut through the man's pants and took a tight hold of the other's balls.

"He's on the third floor! He's on the third floor! He had to get medical treatment because of his serious injuries! P-p-please stop. I t-told you where he is!" the man shouted hysterically.

Gaara came up to Sasuke's side. "How do we know you're not lying?" His voice held a dangerous tone that silently spoke of his anger.

"I w-w-wouldn't lie to you." The poor man had his eyes glued to his precious jewels.

"Is that so? You poor bastard, I'm still chopping off your balls though." Sasuke took a firmer hold on the appendage then swiftly drew the blade across it, disconnecting it from the rest of his body.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the hallway. Sasuke threw the offensive body part away from himself then stood to coldly watch the pitiful man hold his crotch while crying and muttering incoherently. Blood spurted wildly from the wound and covered the ground around the brunette.

"Damn Sasuke, why did you cut it off?" Kakashi asked exasperately. "You could have cut off anywhere else."

Sasuke shrugged. "I was pissed off. Seeing him in pain lifted my mood a bit." He bent down to swipe his blade off on the enemy's shirt, completely ignoring the shrieks of anguish.

"Tch, annoying," Gaara muttered before shooting the dude in the head. Silence rang throughout the hall. "That's better. Let's head to the third floor."

It was almost amazing how casual the group's cruelty was. The eight turned and swiftly climbed the stairs to the third floor. Gaara informed the leaders of the other subunits about the information that was found out. He instructed them to maintain their positions on the other floors and do a clean sweep in case the info was faulty.

When Gaara's group hit the third floor, they were immediately met with gun fire. Sasuke, as well as the others, agilely dodged to take cover behind anything they could find. The raven made quick work of unholstering his Glock and Woodsman, turning off their safety. Splitters and dust covered the area where the bullets meet shelves and cement walls. He carefully peered around the metal desk he was behind and observed the amateurs at work. There were about ten of them left firing off their guns half-hazardly. They weren't even covering themselves properly from opposing gun fire. He supposed that those men thought that they would be too busy defending to retaliate. Uchiha just chuckled to himself as the experts from their side aimed and took down the enemies one by one.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to put at least one of them down like the dogs they were, Sasuke, in a low crouch, sprinted across the distance and slapped the gun out of the shocked enemy's hand. He put a bullet in his leg and was satisfied by the cry he received. Using the man as a shield, he turned in time to meet the bullets of the other two men that were there. Foolishly, they stopped when they realized they were shooting an ally. Sasuke grinned wildly as he took out a knife and threw it, piercing the man on the right through his wrist. He threw the man in his arms at the man on the left, firing 3 shots at them both. Two hit the left man in the head while the other in the other man's back. Focusing on the man trying to pull the knife out of his hand, he took out his other knife and ducked under the high kick which was sent his way. Sasuke twisted and sliced the man across his throat. The latter fell choking on his own blood.

Just as he turned to jog further into the hall, a hand fell on his shoulders. He hastily knocked the hand off pulling his gun up to meet dead teal eyes.

"Already forgotten that you're in a team, Uchiha?" Gaara inquired boredly.

"Hn." Sasuke lowered his gun and waited for the two units to regroup.

When they ensured that no one was injured, they proceeded further in. Careful searching behind each door they came across. It seemed that the opposition they first encountered when they had arrived on his floor was the only one. Everything was just quiet. Sasuke's grip on his gun tightened. Naruto was supposed to be here somewhere.

That's when he heard it.

Screams.

They could only belong to **one** person.

Sasuke dashed in the direction of the noise. Jurou and Kakashi were right behind him. When he reached the door from which the screams could be heard clearly, he made way to violently open it. However, the fucking thing was locked. After several body slams into the door, he realized that it would take much more force to open it. He asked Jurou to bring him his shotgun. Without wasting much time, he aimed at the door and fired. A deafening bang echoed through the hallway. A hole was left where the handle was. Sasuke barged into the room and froze at what he saw. All his senses narrowed unto one person. Vaguely, he registered the other members of the group marching into the room, firing at a grey haired man, cackling maniacally. However, all he could see was his naked blond strapped to a metal table with long deep gashes on his torso and upper limbs. There was a cut that ran across his left eye. His lips were swollen, his left hand looked deformed, his right leg was badly bruised, bandages everywhere…

Slowly, he approached the figure in the centre of the room. Grabbing Naruto's right hand, he squeezed it. It was the first time he felt so afraid. The blonde had gone silent. "Naruto…" Sasuke barely whispered.

At first, he got no response. He used his next hand to cup his lovers face. "Naruto," he called more urgently.

He was just about to shake him when a pain-filled cerulean eye opened. It stared at him for a few seconds which felt so much like hours then a horrible heart-wrenching cry came from the wounded person. Sasuke almost jerked back in shock. He hurriedly took out his knife and cut the ropes binding Naruto to the table. It was the first time he didn't know what to do. Gently, he gathered Naruto into his arms. The latter was still letting out a sound that one usually associated with an animal that was so badly injured.

"I'm here, I'm here," was all Sasuke could say. He felt Naruto's right hand weakly grab his jacket.

He felt that Naruto was trying to say something but the smaller man was so hysterical and incoherent. He pressed his ears to his lips.

"P-pleasee, don't look at me…," Sasuke barely heard the words that were brokenly said but when he did he could only stare at him stupidly. Naruto cries turned into body-jerking sobs.

That's when Sasuke felt it. The foreign thing that he hadn't felt in years. It slowly slid down his face and landed on the person beneath his chin. Raising a hand, he touched the wetness on his face. He was crying.

Sliding his coat off, he wrapped it around the blond man and lifted him as gently as he could into his arms. There was a flurry of actions going on around him but he couldn't make sense of it. He heard voices, he felt that people were following him but all he really registered was the pain. It increased every time he heard the whimper and pained sounds that came from the bundle in his arms.

How dare they? How dare they did this to the person he loved? Ice slid into his heart and eyes as he realized that come hell or high water, he was going to catch every New Genesis member and make them feel twice the amount of agony that his Naruto was in. This was his revenge, his life's purpose from now on. Fuck everything else…

The tears continued to fall as he stepped into the cold night air outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked it!<strong>


End file.
